Life is Meant to Be
by liciaxo
Summary: a new girl transfers to Hogwarts, and manages to catch the eye of the most eligible bachelor James Sirius Potter... after all potter men have a thing for red heads a next generation story
1. Summer

The sun was starting to stream through the window where the sixteen year old red haired girl lay curled up under her mint green sheets. A knock came at her door and a man's voice calling "Leila time to wake up, you have practice in an hour." Leila rolled over and groaned "Yeah Dad I'm coming"

She rolled out of her bed and placed her feet into her slippers and crossed to her wardrobe pulling out her uniform. She tossed the top, bottoms and spankies on her bed, pulled her hair into a pony tail and headed down stairs to join her dad for breakfast. Leila walked into the kitchen and kissed her dad on the cheek, "morning dad," she said grabbing half of the bagel he was eating.

"Oh Lei there's a letter for you it's on the table."

"Thanks dad." Leila grabbed the letter and brought it upstairs finishing her bagel as she went, she put the letter on her bed and headed to take a shower.

Leila returned to her room feeling much more awake and refreshed, she changed into her garnet and gold uniform, and walked over to her vanity with the letter

_Dear Miss Scott,___

_We are pleased to inform you that your application for transfer has been accepted; please find enclosed your list of required texts and materials. Just a reminder that the Hogwarts Express leaves from platform 9 ¾ on September first at 10:00 AM. We at Hogwarts are pleased that you have chosen our school to join upon your family's return to England.___

_Yours,___

_Hermione Granger__  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Smiling Leila dressed quickly, swiped on a little brown eyeliner and mascara, then ran downstairs to tell her dad the news. They had just moved back to London after spending 10 years in Ontario, Canada, Leila's dad had always wanted to move back to the place where he grew up and Leila's was born. After Leila's mother's death 6 years before it seemed like a good idea for both of them, a chance for change so to speak.

Leila hadn't really wanted to leave her friends at the Borrowed Moonlight Academy of Magic in Ottawa, but she agreed to go knowing that it would make her dad happy. They had grown exceptionally close after her mother had died and she wanted him to find more happiness than he had in Ottawa. It was too full of memories of their time together, and she saw moving to England as a great new adventure for the two of them. At the Academy they had embraced many muggle traditions, and Leila had automatically become one of the popular girls when she joined their cheerleading team. She was a little disappointed that Hogwarts didn't have anything like that, it wasn't that she didn't like Quidditch she just wasn't all that skilled at it and cheerleading was a way to join in the Quidditch craze without having to fly around on a broom. Luckily there was a local football team for teens that played summer games so she was able to audition for their cheerleading team when she and her father moved in.

Her dad had managed to transfer into the auror ranks in London from Ottawa and was settling in nicely, his experience interacting with muggle politicians was a great asset to the team and he was really enjoying his job.

Leila grabbed her bag, said bye to her dad, and jumped into the front seat of her red Jetta, a birthday present from her dad for her sweet sixteen, and headed off to practice.

-

In another bedroom not too far away James Sirius Potter was being awakened as well, he had decided to play on a local football team to keep in shape for Quidditch and they had a game this morning. He was actually pretty glad that he managed to get his friends and fellow Gryffindor Quidditch team mates, Marcus and Fred, to join him, so it wouldn't be just him and a bunch of muggles.

The Potter's house elf Manny squeaked "Master James must get up he is having a game this morning." James rolled over and groaned out "mmhmm ya Manny, I'm up, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." "Yes sir master James sir, Manny will have your usual breakfast ready for you sir"

James rolled out of bed yawning and got into the shower. A few minutes later he returned to his room changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a white polo artfully messing up his hair before grabbing his gear bag and heading down the stairs of Potter Manor and dropping it by the door before going into the kitchen for his usual breakfast of waffles and strawberries. Harry was already seated at the table when his oldest son walked through the door and took his place at the table. Harry looked over the top of the paper he was reading "morning James, game this morning?"

"Yeah dad, are you and mum coming?"

"We might put in an appearance, Al and Lily as well, you're taking the car?"

"Yup heading over to pick up Marcus and Fred in a few"

"All right"

Harry went back to his paper, scanning for anything out of the ordinary, and James tucked into his breakfast, when he finished he said bye to his dad, called a goodbye up the stairs to his mum and siblings grabbed his keys and his bag and headed out the door to his blue mini cooper. It was a gift from his parents when he got his owl results back and managed to pass with flying colors. James was actually quite smart without having to work at it, he figured this was a good thing since it left him with more time for more important things, like Quidditch and girls.

Harry and Ginny had insisted he go for his muggle drivers license as well and pass it without magic since he would be on the roads with muggles in a muggle vehicle. James had passed easily after a few driving lessons with Grandpa Weasley who tried to convince him to let him tinker around with his brand new car. James had refused but took the driving lessons, he knew that since Grandpa had retired from his job at the ministry he had even more time for his little projects and James didn't want his car to end up like some of the other stuff his Grandpa got his hands on.

James drove over to his uncle George's where his two best friends Marcus Pryor and Fred Weasley were waiting. He pulled in the lane and honked his horn, looked around, winked at Fred's cute neighbour, and fiddled with the radio for a bit while waiting for his friends. They drove over to the field, talking about nothing and James pulled in beside a red car where a red haired girl in a cheerleading uniform was getting out, and Fred whistled, "You know James I think this idea of yours might turn out after all, Hogwarts just doesn't make 'em like that."

"Fred, buddy, she's a muggle it's not the best idea to get involved," Marcus the most sensible of the three put in, "besides aren't you dating Calla?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I can't look, now does it?" Fred said while he pushed Marcus as the boys walked towards the locker rooms.

"Easy killer, this is supposed to be about keeping in shape for quidditch" James said.

"Yeah yeah, I know but I'm just saying, Hogwarts needs a little of that action. Besides you're one to talk it's not like you haven't dated like half the schools girls." Fred retorted.

The boys laughed and headed into the locker room to get ready with their team, James took one last look at the girl, shook his head and went to get ready for the game. 

The game went really well and James' team ended up winning, he got a few touchdowns and realized that he really liked the game, he had originally started playing when he was younger because some of the local kids were and he figured it might be fun. They had gotten the idea from watching American games on the telly, but it was never more than a casual game of pickup.

More than anything though James realized that he enjoyed the game so much because he was just James, not James Sirius Potter, the son of war heroes Harry and Ginny Potter. It was nice that for once in his life he wasn't surrounded by people who liked him just for whose son he was, his new team mates just liked him.

James got out of the shower and packed up his stuff, he told Marcus and Zach he'd see them at the car once they got their lazy asses in gear, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room almost running over the girl from earlier in the day. They crashed into each other and James grabbed her arm to stop her from falling.

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me I didn't see you," she said finding her footing, "thanks for catching me though"

James noted that her accent was funny, not something he'd heard before, it sounded almost English but there was something else to it as well. He stuck his hand out for her to shake, "I'm James, and sorry about that I didn't see you either."

She took his hand, smiling shyly at him "Leila, thanks again." Then she continued one her way to her car, her cell phone rang in a tune that James recognized but couldn't place, he figured it was just a muggle song he'd heard in passing. 

Leila grabbed her cell phone from the side pocket of her bag, only slightly flustered after running into the boy, James he had said. She picked up her phone, ringing in the latest Weird Sisters hit Warlock Love, it was her dad.

"Hi Dad...yep it was great...they won actually, it was a good game...ok well I'm on my way home now then we can just floo over to the leaky cauldron, I think it's called...ok, yeah I'll see you at home...Love you too...bye dad." She tossed her stuff into the back of her car and got in waved to James then she pulled away.

James was waiting by the car thinking about what he'd just heard. He could have sworn he heard her say that she was going to floo to the leaky, but that couldn't be right she had to be a muggle, it was too weird to think that she could be a witch, besides he would have recognized her if she was he knew everyone at Hogwarts, especially the good looking girls. "Nah," he said under his breath, "Must have heard wrong."

"Heard what wrong?" Fred asked, coming up behind James and putting his stuff in the trunk.

"Huh?" James' head jerked up, "nothing, let's go grab some food."

"Sounds good to me I'm starving," Fred replied

"When aren't you?" Marcus said sarcastically, joining the other two.

The boys got into James' car and headed over to the Leaky for a bite to eat.


	2. Worlds Collide

James and the boys walked into the Leaky Cauldron, James nodded at old Tom the bartender and waved hello to Hannah Longbottom then headed back to their usual table. Hannah came over to their table, "Hello James, boys, the usual?"  
"Yeah thanks Hannah, is Bethan working today?" Marcus asked.

"Actually you just missed her she went shopping with Calla and Penny not five minutes before you came in."

Marcus scowled, while Fred smirked at him from across the table. Marcus had had a thing for Hannah and Neville's daughter Bethan forever, and she was of yet unaware of it, or so the boys thought. Hannah headed back to grab the boys their food smiling and shaking her head.

"Wow obvious much there mate" Fred laughed.

"Pfft shut up" Marcus replied, elbowing him in the side.

Then the fire place flamed green and a red headed man stepped out followed by a red haired teen age girl in a jean skirt and green sweater. James' head whipped around, "Leila" he whispered under his breath.

"What was that mate?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing, it's just that girl."

"What girl?" Fred said turning his head around trying to figure out who he was talking about, "Ohh, that girl...nice eye James"

"Not the point you moron, I dunno there's just something about her"

"Wait is she the girl from the game?" Marcus asked

"Yeah we kinda talked after the game."

"Huh nice one man" said Fred.

James shook his head, no matter what they said there was just something about her that made him stop and think, especially when she smiled like that.

"Thought you said she was a muggle?...uh James...you still with us."

"Hmm – yeah - what?" James murmured snapping back to the present.

"I said I thought you said she was a muggle." Marcus repeated.

"Yeah I guess not, but I've never seen her before so she must be new...I'll have to ask Aunt Mione next time I see her."

Their food arrived and the boys dug in. Fred was eating like a man who'd never seen food before, and the others stopped to stare at him for a minute before shaking their heads and continuing to eat their burgers. 

Leila drove home and changed from her cheerleading uniform into her favourite outfit: her mint green cardigan, a white tank top with a lace top and her jean mini with the embroidered flowers. She brushed her hair, grabbed her white espadrilles and her purse then headed back down to floo to the Leaky with her dad. She wasn't a huge fan of the floo but it was faster than driving, so she approached the fire with a fistful of the powder threw it in and said "LEAKY CAULDRON"

She stepped out after her dad and brushed off the little bits of soot, and took in the environment around her. Her dad did the same "looks different than I remember."

"Oh that's right," she smiled, "I always forget you've been here before."

"Yes it's a traditional spot for Hogwarts students to gather with their families before entering the alley, now Lei are you hungry or do you want to jump right into shopping?"

"Food sounds good."

They walked over to an open booth, passing a table of boys who looked to be Leila's age, Leila looked over as she passed and recognized one of them. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, the guy from earlier, James. She blushed and looked away when he caught her eye, but she waved a little, then took her seat across from her Dad at the table. Her Dad grinned at her, "met someone already have you"

"Dad really its nothing, they play for the football team I cheer for, no big deal."

"Uh huh sure, I believe you."

The waitress came over and her Dad looked up, "Hannah Abbott, no it can't be you."

"It's Hannah Longbottom now, it's good to see you Nathan, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has. Leila this is Hannah, she was in my house at Hogwarts. Hannah, my daughter Leila, she's transferring to Hogwarts sixth year."

"Leila it's very good to meet you, my daughter Bethan will be in your year, she's in Gryffindor."

"Great I hope to meet her someday," Leila replied.

"I'm sure you will, now what can I get you two?"

"I'll have the Leaky burger with fries." Nathan said

"Chicken Caesar salad please, and an iced tea if you don't mind," came Leila's reply.

"Wonderful, I'll be right back," Hannah replied with a smile and went back to get their food.

"So, look at you three weeks in town and you're already making boys drool over you."

"Dad are we really going to talk about boys?"

"I guess not."

Hannah arrived with their food a few minutes later (magic truly is amazing), and the talking basically stopped until they finished. Then a group of girls came in through the door to the Alley, they all looked to be around Leila's age and one walked over to Hannah behind the bar and gave her a hug. The next thing Leila knew, Hannah was walking over with the girls. They stopped at the table and Hannah gestured to Leila saying, "Leila this is my daughter Bethan." Then Hannah headed back to the bar.

Leila said hello to a girl with long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a similar style to Leila with a jean skirt and a white polo shirt with white sneakers. Behind her were three other girls, Bethan gestured around her to the other girls, "this is Calla McNaughton, Penny MacMillan and Rose Weasley."

Calla was a tall blonde with green eyes, in a pink and blue striped tank and white shorts with gold flats. Penny was blonde too, but short and with blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of longer brown shorts, blue ruffled halter top and brown flip flops. Rose had reddish brown curly hair and was wearing a purple ¾ sleeved shirt with a black skirt and black flip flops. As Bethan introduced them each girl said hello and waved.

"So you're new to Hogwarts this year?" asked Bethan.

"Yep I'm transferring in, sixth year."

"Oh great we're sixth year too, Gryffindors" said Rose.

"So what are you doing today? Shopping for school stuff?" asked Calla.

"Yeah, I have to get all my stuff for Hogwarts still."

"Awesome, we've been shopping around muggle London all morning but we have yet to head into the alley, do you want to come with us?"

Leila looked over to her Dad, "do you mind?" her Dad shook his head so she grinned. "Thanks Dad, I'll have my cell on me if you need me ok, and I'll floo home after ok?"

"You put the charm on to let it work around magic? And you have enough money?"

"Yes Dad, no worries." 

The girls got up to leave, and walked back past the table of boys. Calla was the first to stop and walk over to the boys, stealing one of the boys' fries. The rest of the girls followed and sat down at the table with the guys, Leila hung back until Rose noticed and said "Leila these are my cousins James Potter and Fred Weasley and their friend Marcus Pryor. Guys, Leila Scott, she's a transfer to Hogwarts this year."

James moved over so that Leila could sit beside him, she slid into the booth, and James grinned at her "Hello again."

"Hey." Leila replied smiling.

"You guys know each other?" Bethan asked.

"We met this afternoon." James said.

"I cheer for the local football team, we met after the game." Leila finished.

"Cheerleading, really? I've always wanted to try that but never had a chance to." Said Calla

"I love it, its tons of fun, we had a team at the academy back in Ontario, they did both wizard and muggle sports teams."

"So girls what are you doing today?" Marcus asked, looking at Bethan.

"We're going to introduce Leila to the greatness that is Diagon Alley, she has to do her school shopping still." Rose answered.

Marcus looked disappointed, but replied "fun stuff."

"Care for some company ladies," Fred said finally surfacing from Calla's mouth.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that, you can carry our bags." Bethan laughed.

The boys paid and they headed through the door to the alley, James reached foreword and tapped the brick, then stepped back so Leila could see the archway open. She gasped "I love magic."

The group wandered through the Alley giving Leila a commentary of the different stores as they passed. They headed into Flourish and Blotts so she could get her books, and Leila handed her booklist to the assistant who went off to get her books.

"So Leila what are you taking?"

"Umm the usual five Transfig, Potions, Charms, DADA, and Herbology. I used to take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as well, but not for NEWTS...too much work."

"Auror path?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to do it, my Dad's an auror too, he just transferred into the ministry here. He's the wizard liaison to the muggle prime minister."

"Wow, so your Dad works with James'" Bethan said.

"Your Dad works as an auror?" Leila asked.

"He's the head of the auror department, Harry Potter." James said his eyebrows lifting skeptically.

"Oh right ok, guess I didn't associate the two."

James grinned, it wasn't every day that a person missed the connection between him and his father, as it was usually the first thing people thought of.

Bethan leaned over to Leila and whispered "You just made James' day, most people think of his dad first and then think about how much he's like him."

Leila just smiled back and looked up catching James' grin. They walked a bit further along the Alley after Leila had collected and paid for her books, the girls stopped outside of Madam Malkins and looked over at the boys. Calla laughed at the confused looks on their faces, "She needs her uniform you dolts, why don't you meet us back at Fortescues, Freddie you can buy me an ice cream."

The boys quickly agreed and turned to go to the ice cream parlor to wait, the girls went into the shop, and Leila went to get measured for her robes. Rose spoke to the assistant about getting Leila's robes tailored like hers were, "she's a transfer and we don't want her to stick out like the first years." The assistant just smiled and nodded, walking away to find Leila a set of robes to try on. "So Lei, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

Leila shook her head "Everyone else does."

"So what's the deal with you and my cousin?" Rose continued.

"Who James or Fred?" Leila asked trying to side step the question.

"James of course, why are you trying something with Fred too?" Rose replied astonished.

"Nothing's going on, we met this morning when he pretty well ran me over coming out of the boys lockers."

"What were you doing in the boys lockers?" Bethan asked with a questioning look.

"I wasn't in them, he was." Leila replied viewing Bethan with an incredulous look.

"Well I wouldn't call those looks he's been giving you nothing," Rose retorted.

The assistant returned with robes for Leila to try and ushered the girls into a back changing area with a curtained booth for Leila to change in. From inside the booth Leila said "What looks? I haven't noticed anything. Besides I'm new I need to get used to Hogwarts, I can't think about boys right now."

The girls laughed, "That's a pretty big excuse for nothing." Calla giggled.

"And don't think we didn't miss you're not so subtle question about the looks." Bethan put in.

"I think you like him, and it's pretty clear he likes you too." Rose said, Leila started to retort but was cut off when Rose continued, "It definitely has to do with the fact you're new, in James' opinion all the girls at Hogwarts see him as the son of the famous Harry Potter and Quidditch Captain. It doesn't hurt that you didn't immediately associate him with Uncle Harry. Can't say I blame him, seeing as most people get all intimidated when they find out my parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"I don't really see why it matters who your parents are, your Dad could be this great person but you can still be a world class jack ass." Leila said emerging from the booth, the girls descended on her to tell the assistant where to hem and take in the uniform, while Rose finished her thought "True, but still that's the way most people are."

"I guess that's one of the bad things about parents, you can't change who they are, but really I'd like to see who James is before I even think about dating him. For all I know he's a great guy, but time will only tell."

The girls stepped back and revealed Leila's reflection in the mirror, her blouse had been fitted to her body, her skirt shortened to fall around mid-thigh, and the sweater and tie adjusted so that they fit her perfectly as well.

"Looks great Lei, and really do you think we'd hang around with James if he wasn't a good guy, I mean Rose probably would because they're related, but the rest of us don't have that obligation." Bethan said, as Leila went back to the booth to change back into her normal clothes. "Now let's go, I want to see what the boys bought for us."


	3. Everybody's Free, To Eat Ice Cream

The boys were seated at a table under the multi-colored umbrellas that covered the patio outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor with ice creams in front of them for the girls and one for each of them, a cooling charm keeping them from melting. Marcus and Fred talked about nothing important, football and quidditch mostly, while James had his own conversation inside his head about the girl who he couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

James was pulled out of his reverie by the appearance of said girl and the rest of his friends. They automatically took a seat, the girls obviously pushing Leila to James' side. James passed Leila her ice cream their fingers brushing as he did, she looked up and murmured a thank you to him before picking up her spoon and digging in. There wasn't much talking as the girls ate their ice creams, just general conversation about the year to come. Then the conversation changed to James' upcoming birthday and the massive party that was sure to come with it. Leila quickly learned that James' birthday was the social event of the summer for the upper year students of Hogwarts, and while the others were talking James leaned over and whispered "It's really not a big deal just a bunch of people at ours. Swimming, dancing, food, your usual party type deal. Parents and kids are invited so that Dad doesn't feel old, even though half of them are family he likes having everyone there. I'll make sure you're on the guest list, invites went out last week but I'll get mum to send one over with the morning post."

Leila looked up and smiled at him, the two of them quickly falling into their own world, not noticing that the others had stopped talking and were staring at the two. Leila noticed first, and murmured a quick thank you, before turning to the others and asking "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, what were we talking about?" Fred asked before stealing a spoonful of Calla's ice cream and filling his mouth with it so he didn't say anything else.

Talk at the table quickly went back to normal as the friends realized it wasn't a topic to be discussed in their large group. Bethan gave Leila a look however making sure that she was aware a conversation would be happening in the near future. Leila gave an imperceptible nod, then looked down at her cell phone noting that it was nearing 10pm, the group noticed her look then went to check their own watches and as one they wordlessly got up from the table and made their way back to the Leaky to floo home. Once there the girls parted ways promising to meet up again soon, and to write until then. James gave Leila a quick hug and stepped back as she flooed away first, then she was gone with a quick wave and a flash of flame.

James marveled at how quickly her presence had changed her world, he just couldn't get her off his mind, and suddenly was very excited for a party that had, in his mind, become a revolutionized event beyond all of his others. They boys jumped into James' car and drove away, laughing over a well spent day.

-

Leila stepped out of the fireplace in her living room, grabbing the bags she'd had banished here, and heading over to her room, calling out a hello to her dad as she went. She felt happy, for the first time since their move to London, Leila was truly excited to be there. She put her school stuff into her trunk leaving the defense against the dark arts book on her bedside table. She grabbed her remote, pointed it at her CD player and sang along to the song that came pouring out of the speakers, it was one of her mother's favourites, a song she'd actually made her own while out on tour before Leila was born. She looked over to the moving picture she kept on her bedside table always, a photo of a woman with brilliant red hair onstage singing to a crowd of thousands. Her mother's past, was something she didn't really talk about and most people didn't associate her with her mother so it didn't really come up. But Leila's mother had been a great artist, touring worldwide and racking up a number of number one hits on both the muggle and magical charts. Until the day she'd met Leila's father on a tour in London, Haley James had lived the life most people only dreamed of, but once she became pregnant with Leila she had slowed down taking time off for her family.

Once Leila had entered into the academy, her mother decided to try and get back into the music scene and she'd done well for a few years, creating hits under her new name Haley James Scott, but then she'd gotten sick and the cancer that infested her body had spread fast until one day she simply faded away, leaving Leila and her father to cope with the loss.

Leila looked up then and noticed her dad in the doorway with a sad smile on his face. "I miss her too," he said, walking into the room to take a seat on the end of Leila's bed. She smiled at him and he continued, "Did you have fun today, Lei?"

"I did, I finally feel like I have friends here, you know?"

"That's good Lei, I'm glad you found some people to fit in with."

Leila laughed, "Yeah they're great fun, I think the girls and I will be fast friends. I got invited to a party at the Potter's too."

"Potter's? As in Harry and Ginny's?"

"Yeah Dad, how many other Potter's do you know?"

"Very funny Lei. Well anyway I'm off to bed, night Lei Lei."

"Goodnight Daddy." Leila blew him a kiss as he left her room, which he caught, she smiled at their nightly ritual, shaking her head as she grabbed her pajamas and went into her bathroom to get ready for bed. Coming back she tossed an owl treat to Lizzie her brown owl, gave her a few strokes on the beak, and crawled into bed. Thinking that it had been a good day, she fell asleep the last thought in her mind James Potter's eyes as he smiled at her.

-

Leila woke the next morning to a tapping on her window, after a few minutes of telling the noise to go away and leave her alone so she could sleep for a few more hours she rolled out of bed and made her way over to let the owl in. Once she opened the window, the tawny coloured owl flew in dropped a letter on her desk and continued over to join Lizzie on her perch. Leila looked at the owl's behavior for a few minutes before moving past it and picking up the letter. It was from James:  
_  
Hey Leila,_

So like promised here's the invite to the party, I think mum sent out the others like a week ago, but no worries. It's just a small end of summer thing, celebrate the birthday and chill out. The invite's a little stuffy for a barbeque but that's mum for you, so I figured I'd throw in a letter from your new favourite person. Your dad's cool to come too since there'll be a lot of parent types there. Anyway I'm off football practice today you know the drill.

See ya later,

James

Leila laughed at "your new favourite person." Enclosed with the letter from James was a formal invitation card in very nice handwriting:

_You are cordially invited to Potter Manor for  
James Sirius Potter's seventeenth birthday  
August 17th 2pm  
RSVP by floo or owl  
Hope to see you all there_

Lelia grabbed a bit of parchment and her quill and penned a quick thank you and see you there note to James, signing it with your favourite person Leila, and as an afterthought she added a xo to the end. Hoping that it wasn't too much she attached it to the owl she assumed was James' and sent it off. She then wrote another letter to Bethan asking her what to expect from James' little party, and sent it off with Lizzie. Then she made her way into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

-

Meanwhile James Potter was seated at the kitchen table eating his breakfast with his siblings while his mother, Ginny, puttered around the room finalizing details for the party which would happen in two weeks.

"I invited one more person mum, so you know."

Ginny turned, "You did? Who?"

"Just a girl. Her name is Leila. She's a transfer. We met her yesterday. Apparently her dad's working with dad."

Lily piped up "is this the girl your with on the cover of WitchGirl?"

"Oh Lily, I thought I told you to stop reading that magazine, it's a load of trash." Ginny said.

"I'm not the one who's constantly on the cover mum."

"What are you on about Princess?" James had always had a soft spot for his little sister.

"You're on the front cover again, it's you and your friends and this new girl. They did well on the headline." She tossed him the magazine

**POTTER OFF THE MARKET?****  
****HAS THE ULTIMATE BACHELOR FINALLY FOUND LOVE?**

Followed by a picture of him and Leila caught in an intimate looking glance while the others stared.

"Crap!"

"James language!"

"Sorry mum, it's just Leila's probably going to flip when she sees this. She doesn't really strike me as the type to revel in attention. Besides its nothing like that, I mean she's hot, but I just met her."

"Well James you know the way these magazines are, that's why your father and I prepared you for the types of things they would write about you. Heavens knows we've had to deal with it enough over the years. They'll tire of it after a bit."

James shrugged "Well I might as well see what they're saying about me now," he opened up the magazine and went back to his breakfast while reading it.

His owl Eddie swooped through the window carrying a letter in his beak he dropped it off beside James' plate and swooped off to grab a nap up in the James' room. James closed the article and opened up his letter. It was from Leila, he smiled, "Mum she's coming."

"Good dear, what did you say her name was again?"

"Leila Scott."

"All right I'll add her to the list"

"Ok, I think her dad might be coming too, I figured it might make her more comfortable."

Lily snorted, "You so like her."

"Shut it Lils, so what if I do? She's hot…And she didn't care who dad was"

Albus looked impressed, "Good thing I get to meet her then, since she passed your tests, looks like she'll be sticking around for a while then."

James ignored his two siblings, finished off his breakfast and finished reading the article about Leila and himself, luckily the writer hadn't managed to get ahold of her name calling her the mysterious redhead who captured his attentions. James knew it was only a matter of time before they found out who she was and he figured they'd deal with it when it came to it. James pushed off from the table and headed out the door, "Bye Mum, I'll see you after practice."

"Bye, James drive safe."

-

Leila was seated in a hammock in the Scott's backyard in brown plaid shorts and a purple t-shirt, reading the muggle novel Pride and Prejudice, from which her owl Lizzie was named. When Lizzie returned carrying a letter and what looked like a magazine, she gave Lizzie a stroke and sent her off to sleep. She ignored the magazine and opened the letter from Bethan first.

_Hey Lei,_

So he invited you huh? Good move James, he's totally into you, you know? It's so obvious. That and you passed his test, he doesn't go for girls who associate him with his dad, and he feels like they're going for his dad, not him. I know it's very deep, but that's James. Anyway, about the party it's not really a big deal, even though Ginny's invite makes it seem that way, she just likes being able to afford the luxury, after all the Weasley's weren't all that rich before the last war, right?

But moving on, I'll probably just wear a sun dress or skirt type thing. But remember to bring your bathing suit because we'll defiantly be swimming, there's a really nice lake in their backyard and they decked it out, boat and stuff.

Oh, so you know you've already made a splash over here, you're on the cover of WitchGirl with James, they've tapped you as his newest love. That's one of the drawbacks of being friends with James…well actually it happens to all of us who had parents who were a big deal back in the wars. James gets it worse though because his Dad is Harry Potter, they follow him around with cameras any chance they get, so just be careful, and don't worry whatever they print about you we know better.

Ciao,

B

Leila was slightly worried about the magazine now, she had figured she had gotten away from all that when they had moved overseas where people didn't really know she was Haley James' daughter. She sighed as she looked at the cover:

**POTTER OFF THE MARKET?****  
****HAS THE ULTIMATE BACHELOR FINALLY FOUND LOVE?****  
**  
Flipping it open she read through the article:

**We spotted James Potter out to lunch with his usual group of friends, and a new face. Who is the mysterious red head who appears to have captured the attentions of London's ultimate bachelor? Our sources tell us that she is new to the country, and is transferring to Hogwarts School where James attends. We wish this new girl luck with the man who has turned down many before her...  
**  
Leila tossed the article aside without finishing it. It wasn't the first time she'd dealt with this kind of attention, her family had been followed around a fair bit because of the fame her mother had. She was just surprised that the writer hadn't found out who she was, but knew it was a matter of time before someone did their research and her name would come out. Leila returned to her book and stretched out on her hammock firmly deciding to ignore the article until she had to deal with it, but reminding herself to let her dad know so he was aware of the situation.

She was thoroughly engrossed in Lizzie and Darcy when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it glancing at the number before accepting the call. She didn't recognize the number so she was cautious as she said hello.

"Hey Leila, its James."

"Oh hi, sorry I thought you might be a reporter."

"So you saw our picture huh, sorry about that."

"It's not a big deal, I've dealt with that stuff before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, back home. No worries, so what's up?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok after the article thing, and if you wanted to maybe get some lunch?"

"Isn't that like inviting trouble?"

"Probably, but I don't want to let them run my life, so you in? I know this great beachside diner place."

"Yeah sure, I'm in."

"Cool, I'll come pick you up."

"Ok, I'm on Jacobson Ave, 133."

"K, see you in a few, bye"

"Bye James."

Leila got up slightly flustered, and went into the house to grab her purse. She decided to change her shirt and put on a white lace tank top and a lavender ¾ sleeve sweater with white sandals. She shook out her hair from its pony tail and added some earrings. Then she grabbed her purse and headed to the door just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find James waiting.

"That was quick."

He laughed, "I was in the neighbourhood, football practice remember?"

"Oh right."

They walked out to James' car and got in; they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to the beach.


	4. It's Just a Uniform

The ride to the beach was very casual, they talked about anything and everything, allowing the time to pass by quickly. James pulled into a parking spot at the beachside, and they got out of the car. During the drive they had decided to walk along the beach before going to the Witches Beachside Brew for lunch.

"So how are you liking London so far?" James asked.

"It's different, but I like it here, my dad seems happier here away from the memories of my mum."

"Oh did they get divorced or something?"

"No, actually she – well she died...cancer a few years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." 

They went silent for a minute and continued walking.

"It's ok, she was great, and I miss her. But I think she'd be happy with how we're dealing with it, you know."

James gave her a quick hug, they had become fast friends, "I'm sure she'd be proud of you Lei."

"Thanks, actually she's the reason I'm not too worried about the cameraman that's been following us for the past 10 minutes."

"Noticed him hmm? What do you mean she's the reason?"

"She was a musician, pretty famous actually, you've probably heard of her, Haley James Scott?"

"Mum and Lily love her stuff. She's pretty good."

"Yep that's mum, we'd be followed around by cameras anytime we went out for groceries or anything. You learn to deal with it and ignore the stuff they print about you."

"That's exactly dad's take on it, if you can read it and get a laugh out of it then go ahead and read it, if not just ignore it."

"Pretty much."

"So do you sing like her?"

"A little, she used to take me on tour with her"

"Well you'll have to give me a demo sometime then."

"In your dreams Potter." She gave him a sly grin, then the moment was broken by a great growl from James' stomach, "guess it's time for food then?"

James laughed, "I guess so, come on its just up here"

The pair made their way up to Witches Beachside Brew, which on the outside and to muggles appeared as Beachside Brew and accommodated both magical and non. Muggles would often be heard remarking on the fast service, how the food seemed to appear like magic. They were shown to a booth and sat down flipping through their menus, when they were approached by a young boy with a camera. "You're James Potter aren't you?

James looked up startled, while Leila fought not to laugh.

"Yes I am"

"Can I take a picture with you? I've heard about how you play for Gryffindor and how you're the best captain Gryffindor has seen in years. I'm starting this year and I really, really hope I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Sure, you can take a picture, I'll even take it for you," Leila offered struggling not to laugh. James threw a dirty look at her, and she grinned and shrugged at him.

"Smile."

Leila took the picture and handed the camera back to the boy, "good luck with the sorting and have a good year." She smiled, and he looked at her dazed, then waved and walked back to his seat with his family.

"Well well wonder boy, it seems you have some fans."

James shook his head at her, "you're unbelievable you know that"

"Oh I know, it's a talent." She said with a shrug, then returned to her menu, "Does that happen to you often?"

"Every once in a while, it's usually girls though because WitchGirl insists on putting me on their cover all the time."

"I'm sure that's just terrible for you, bunches of simpering girls throwing themselves at you."

"Umm no, most of them are Lily's age, and the ones who are our age, don't interest me...well at least those ones."

Leila raised an eyebrow at him over her menu.

"Aren't we modest."

"Hard to be modest when you're a Potter."

Leila shook her head at him, and turned to the waiter who had just approached, gave him a smile and glanced up to order. The waiter blushed and stumbled over his words, his voice cracking

"Wh...What can I…I...Get you?"

"I'll have an iced tea with the chicken fingers and fries please." Leila said

James had to wait for the waiter to turn to him for a full three minutes before he could order his hamburger and fries with a coke.

"Now who's being modest."

"What? I was just ordering my food."

"You really have no idea what you just did to that poor guy?"

"I didn't do anything."

"He could barely speak Leila."

"I sincerely doubt that was me wonder boy, he was probably in awe of being in the presence of THE James Sirius Potter."

"Ummhmm I'm sure that's what it was."

She's that beautiful and she doesn't seem to realize the effect she has on guys, James thought, as the waiter returned with their drinks. He laughed out loud at the waiter's reaction to Leila's thank you.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just amazes me how you can't see the obvious."

"And what's that"

"Oh nothing really, just the effect you have on people."

"I do not have an effect on people James, you're crazy."

"Ok"

"so new subject, how's football going? Ready for the game on Saturday?"

"Yep, I'm actually really liking it, I started originally just to keep in shape for Quidditch, but now I'm really enjoying the team and the game."

"Had you played before?"

"Just a little pick up here and there, Dad kind of got us into it because of Uncle Dudley."

"I take it he's a muggle?"

James nodded, "Dad stayed with his family when he was growing up, then after the war they actually became friends. Uncle Dudley moved to the states and became addicted to the game."

"Hmm ok then."

Their food arrived and the waiter blustered his way back to the kitchens. The two dug in, talking between bites about favourite types of music, movies, etc. When they finished they walked across the beach back to the car enjoying the afternoon and got into the car to drive back. Arriving at Leila's house they got out and James gave her a hug, said goodbye, and then drove back home. Leila made her way back to the house, knowing full well they would be on the cover of another magazine but not really caring, because she knew that she had found a good friend in James. 

Leila decided to send an owl to the girls asking if they wanted to go to the game tomorrow, see the guys play and then do lunch and swimming at the beach. Bethan was the first to reply, but said that she didn't know how to get there. Leila sent an owl back saying that Bethan should just floo over to her place, with the other girls if they needed it, and they'd drive together. She spent the remainder of the afternoon out in the backyard reading and listening to music on the hammock, when she heard her dad in the house she picked herself up and went inside for dinner.

"Hey Dad, how was work?"

"Good Lei, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, James took me out for lunch...oh, and I'm on the cover of WitchGirl"

"You're on the cover of a magazine?"

"Yeah, I'm being tapped as James Potter's next love interest. It's complete nonsense, we're just friends."

"Well it's nothing we haven't dealt with before, just be careful Lei."

"I know Dad, don't worry."

They sat down to eat dinner and Leila told her father about her plans for the next day, after they finished dinner Leila went up to her room and set out her clothes for the next day, placing her uniform on the chair beside her vanity and packing her green bathing suit and a towel into her beach tote with a blue dress and sandals to change into after the game. She changed into her pajamas and flipped on her laptop computer to check her email. There was a few messages from her friends back in Canada, she replied to each one telling them that she liked it here, and she was meeting new people who seemed nice. Then she closed her email and shut down the computer, curling up in bed with her book and her cat Ollie, she drifted off to sleep after a few hours.

Leila woke up the next morning to an owl tapping on her window bearing a letter from James. She smiled as she walked to the window to let the owl in, taking the letter from the owl and letting him fly over to the perch with Lizzie.

_Leila, _

_Good morning! It's your morning wakeup call from your favourite person. Eddie (my owl), seemed really excited when I decided to send you this letter. What'd you give my owl to make him like you so much. Not that I mind, I just wonder if I have some competition or something. I mean really if it's me versus an owl I think I can probably win right?_

_Don't answer that...anyway I'll see you at the game, food after? If you're not busy that is._

_See you in a bit_

_James_

Leila wasn't entirely sure what to think about James' letter, but she was glad that he was interested in her, but she still thought they would be best as friends for a while at least. She grabbed her parchment and a quill to pen James a reply, deciding she'd sent Lizzie over with Eddie to reply. Sending the owls out the window she went down to grab some breakfast.

"Morning dad"

"Hey there Lei Lei, sleep well?"

Leila nodded pulling her breakfast from the cupboards.

"Excited for the game today"

"I am actually, it should be a good day with the girls."

She made herself a bagel with butter, and poured a glass of milk, taking a place at the table with her dad. He passed her the Daily Prophet.

"Looks like you made the prophet too Lei."

"Seriously you'd think they had better things to talk about." She said scowling at the cover

She skimmed over the small little blurb about her appearance out with James over the past few days, featuring some new pictures alongside the old ones. Leila shrugged her shoulders "at least I look cute, and they still haven't figured out my name, really you'd think they'd work harder."

"You don't seem too worried."

"I'm not, James and I talked about it. We know that it's ridiculous and if something does happen between us it won't be for their sakes. Besides that's what you always told me to do, just ignore it, it might not go away but at least it won't worry you."

"Well Lei just keep it up, you'd tell me if there was actually something going on between you two wouldn't you?"

"Yeah Dad, don't worry I'll keep you informed." She replied rolling her eyes.

Leila finished her breakfast then made her way upstairs to take a shower. Getting out she dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, she put on a little light makeup and her uniform then made her way downstairs to wait for the girls to arrive. Bethan came through the fire first, wearing black capris and a gold tank, followed closely by Rose, in a denim skirt and a blue t-shirt, Calla, in red shorts and a white tank, and finally Penny wearing a pink dress.

"You look so hot Lei, James won't know what hit him" Calla said

"What are you talking about, he's seen me dressed like this before"

"That explains the need to talk to you, Marcus told me he was practically drooling." Bethan jumped in.

"It's just a uniform."

"It's just a guy's wet dream Leila" Penny said.

"Whatever, let's go," Leila said, "bye Dad, I'll see you later"

"Bye Lei," Nathan called from the living room.

The girls headed out to the car and piled in throwing their bags into the trunk. "So Lei, I saw you made the prophet today" Bethan said from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, what is going on with you and James?" Rose called from the back middle seat.

"Nothing really, we just went to lunch yesterday and we've been owling back and forth...I mean I do like him, and I think he likes me, but I just got here I want to know him better."

"That's fair I guess, but you two did look pretty cozy in those pictures" Calla sing-songed from her place beside Rose.

"I think you'll be together before school even starts," Penny said from Rose's other side

"I don't know about that, guys, and what about you four, I mean I know Calla's with Fred but what about the rest of you?" Leila replied from the front seat

"Most of us are single, but Bethan has Marcus'" Rose said.

"Wait you're with Marcus?

"No I'm not, but we're pretty sure he wants to be, and if he ever gets up the courage to ask I don't think I'd say no." Bethan replied

"Interesting. So do you guys have any questions about football, I mean I know it's probably not something you're used to"

"Leila do you honestly think we're going to see the game? We're going to see hot guys in tight pants getting sweaty." Calla said

Leila laughed, "Ok then no explanation needed."

Leila pulled into the parking lot beside the field and parked her car, beside the one she knew to be James'. The girls climbed out of the car, and made their way to the field, not aware of the many looks they were getting from the guys making their way to the field. Leila left the girls to join the cheerleaders in stretching and warm-ups. 

The game itself went fairly well, James' team won yet again and he played well, aware that Leila was watching him from the sidelines and cheering him on. He had watched her as she came in with the girls, and he was happy that she got along well with them. Many of his old girlfriends, or flings he guessed they would be called, didn't mesh well with his female friends because they only wanted James Potter, not James, and through those relationships James had realized that he wanted someone who wanted the guy behind the name. Leila was turning out to be a possible candidate for that position because she wasn't rushing him to public appearances and places people could see them together, she wanted to get to know him first, this deeply impressed James.

He walked out of the showers into the locker room after the game feeling refreshed and pulled on his brown shorts and red t-shirt, tossing his stuff into his bag and heading out the car to see if he could catch the girls before they left. Leila had told him that she had made plans with them for after the game, and he wanted to know what they were up to.

As he walked out of the locker room he saw the other girls standing by Leila's car talking to Fred and Marcus, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was puzzled as he made his way towards them, when he heard her call "James," from behind him. He turned to see Leila making her way towards them with her own bag over her shoulder, and looking very pretty in a blue dress, he could see her green bathing suit poking through the top. When she reached him he gave her a hug, "hey you," they made their way together over to the cars

"Great game."

"Thanks I think I play better with pretty girls cheering me on, or at least with one specific pretty girl"

"Who Rose?"

"Bad mental image Leila, that was uncalled for."

Leila laughed at him, and nudged his side.

"So what are you girls up to this afternoon?" James asked rubbing his side like she'd actually hurt him

"Beach day, why did you want to join us?"

"Sure why not, sounds like fun...besides I bet you look pretty great in a bathing suit."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Potter or I'll un-invite you."

"Now you wouldn't do that to your favourite person, would you?"

"You seem to be working under the disbelief that that person is you."

"Are you saying it's not? Guess I'll have to work a little harder."

"Guess so," Leila replied with a laugh.

They had reached the car by that point, and Leila threw her things into the trunk with the other girls'.

"so Lei it looks like the guys have decided to crash our little outing." Rose said

"Yeah I know James was just so desperate to be included, I felt bad and invited him." Leila replied, and James looked at her like she had injured his pride, "oh don't look at me like that, you're fine and we both know it."


	5. The Way You Feel About Us

At the beach Leila and James parked in the same lot as the day before, and they headed down to grab a spot on the sand. After laying down some towels and making sure their stuff would be safe, they stripped down to their bathing suits and made their way to the water, James' eyes never leaving Leila's body, about halfway down to the water he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, ran the rest of the way down to the water and unceremoniously throwing her in. When she surfaced she turned back to James, "James Potter, you are a dead man," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh I'm scared"

"You should be," Leila approached James with a sultry walk while he just stared at her bewildered. She circled him dragging her hand across his muscled stomach and he shuddered, once she was standing behind him she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "after all you barely know me." then she knocked out his knees and sent him face first into the water.

The remainder of their group who were still standing at the edge of the water burst out laughing at their antics. Fred and Marcus followed James' lead and grabbed Calla and Bethan and tossed them into the water. Penny and Rose, not to be left, knocked both the boys into the water too. The group spent the rest of the afternoon playing around in the water, flirting and just having a good time with each other. When it started to get cold they made their way back to the beach, dried off and headed to Witches Beachside Brew for some food. James draped his arm around Leila's shoulders as they made their way towards the restaurant "think the camera man got some good shots of me in my bathing suit?" James asked her.

"He definitely took enough pictures, I don't think you need to worry about getting a good cover shot in"

"I wasn't worried about a cover shot"

"Don't fish for compliments"

"Caught me, I bet you look great in the pictures though"

"Okay bonus points for giving compliments"

"Does that mean I'm getting one in return?"

"Don't push your luck." She smiled at him then ran ahead to walk with Penny and Rose.

God she's beautiful, James thought, before joining Marcus and walking the rest of the way with him. 

At Witches Beachside Brew the group ordered their food, opting to sit outside on the patio and relax in the summer air. Leila and James were seated side by side again and he draped his arm around the top of her chair. The group talked about the day, football, and other general topics before the conversation turned to James' upcoming birthday.

"So James, excited for Saturday?" Rose asked, "Mum said Aunt Ginny's been working nonstop"

"I guess, she's putting a lot of effort into something that's basically just a backyard barbeque that Manny will end up doing anyway."

"Who's all coming this year?" Fred asked

"The usual bunch. The cousins, Grams and Gramps, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, your family, Rose's, Teddy and Vic, you guys, Kings, a few other people. You know the deal, it's nothing major"

"Meaning that there'll still be the same circus at the entrance gate as last year" Fred said.

James shrugged, "Part of being a Potter, they're always there, I know you and Rosey get it too."

"Not as bad though," Calla replied, "At least if I go to Freddie's I don't have to bring bodyguards."

"Is it really that bad?" Leila asked, worried, looking to James for an answer.

He looked directly at her when he responded, "You've seen them following us around, it's just more concentrated. I usually just give them a wave if I'm feeling nice. If I don't feel like it I just drive right through. Dad's got really good barriers around the house and special security are coming in for the party. Don't worry Lei they shouldn't bother you more than normal, worst case just floo in."

James' words seemed to calm her, and she managed to give him a small smile before leaning in and whispering "thanks." Their food arrived and the conversation turned back to the more minor details of the party (food, music, etc). James rubbed Leila's back a bit, earning him another smile, which he returned before digging into his food.

Leila began to eat her meal, thinking about what she was getting into and weighing the positive side of being friends with James, let alone something more. With the media circus that would surround them just because of his last name, not to mention what would happen when they put two and two together and figured out her name. Then she looked up and caught his eye and he winked at her and she decided right then and there that it would be worth entering back into the media circus that used to be her life, to be able to have him in her life. She also acknowledged the probability that her feelings for James were more than friendly and they always had been that way. Stealing one of his fries and smiling back at him, she joined in the conversation going on around her about the upcoming school year.

Conversation flowed freely as the group finished up their dinner, paid their bill and began to make the walk back to the cars. They passed an ice cream cart and each bought the ice cream of their choice, and finished off the night walking back along the edge of the water. Leila was standing with her feet at the edge of the water letting the waves lap around her ankles, when James approached her and draped his arm around her back, pulling her into his side, "You ok? You were quiet at dinner."

"Was I? I guess I was distracted."

"That was my guess, the talk about the craze from the reporters seemed to really bother you."

"Kind of, I just had to decide for myself if I was ready to get back into that life, if I was ready to have everything I did under the eye of the general public."

James was silent for a moment just absorbing what she had said, "I hope that what they do won't effect the way you feel about me about us."

"Us?" she asked.

"The group of us...and us, as in you and me, if there is a you and me?"

"I don't know," she said looking away from him and into the sunset, "I think I'd like there to be, I guess I'm just worried about what might happen with the whole media thing. James, once they actually figure out who I am and my history a lot of things will come out. I don't want my dad's memories come out to hurt him again; he doesn't deserve that. We're really just getting past it now that we're here.

"Leila, I care about you, we care about you, and we'll help you get through it, whatever happens..."

"Thanks"

"Just take it one day at a time, that's what I do."

He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then they made their way up to the cars joining the others on the way. James and Leila parted with one final hug, and the promise to see each other the upcoming Saturday. The girls climbed into Leila's car with a last wave to the boys as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Friday dawned as sunny as the day before, James woke at his usual time, and sent a good morning letter off to Leila, as had become their custom. He wished her a good morning, told her that he hoped she had a good day, and that he would see her the next day at the party. As he watched Eddie fly away from his window, he thought about how much his perspective on life had changed in the past few days. By entering his life, Leila had turned his entire world upside down. The things that were a slight annoyance became truly evil if they bothered her, things that made her happy made him happy, and yet they had barely touched. He didn't understand it, it was nothing like the other relationships he'd had, where actions came before emotions. He was falling, and falling fast, and he knew it. But somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to mind, all he wanted was for her to happy, and he knew that he would be too.

Making his way down the stairs for breakfast he descended into the madness that was the preparation for the party the next day. Manny and the other house elves were cleaning the Manor, prepping food, and setting out china to be moved outside the next morning. James managed to squeeze his way into the kitchen and grab a bit of breakfast before being shooed out by Ginny for being in the way. He finished his breakfast before making his way out to the pitch to play Quidditch with Al and Lily. 

At the same time, across the town, Leila Scott was awake waiting for the letter from James she had come to expect each morning. When Eddie flew into her room she was not shocked, like she had been previously, she simply allowed the bird to perch beside Lizzie and opened her letter:

_Leila,_

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well, I'm sure you did if you had the same kind of dreams I did. I won't go into detail, unless you want me too...but I warn you it may get a little dirty._

I hope you have a good day today, mine will be busy I'm sure, day before the "big" party and all that, I can hear the craziness from up here already. Speaking of the party, I'm glad you're coming; it'll make my day that much better. Seriously it's better than presents being around you...great now I sound sappy...what is happening to me? I blame you.

Not actually...please don't take that literally...great now I'm rambling...in a letter...

Ok I'm going to go now before I dig this hole any deeper. I'll see you tomorrow...don't make fun of me...please...it'll be my birthday so you have to be nice. HAH!

James

Reading through the letter made Leila blush in many places and wonder at the thoughts going through James' head. She knew that if James' dreams were anything akin to hers he'd had a very good night too. She was amazed how comfortable she felt with him, something that had never happened with any other guy. Her world had changed. She wanted to be with him as much as possible. She was ok with entering back into the media circus that used to surround her family because she knew he would be at her side. The night before she had come to the realization that she wanted to be with him, but a nights rest had proved to cement that idea in her mind. So she penned a response to James to send back with Eddie, and realizing that she still had yet to buy him a present, she decided to send Lizzie to Bethan to see if she was free to shop with her that afternoon.

After the owls flew off, Leila jumped into the shower to get ready for her day. 

James' owl, Eddie, arrived at the Potter's just as the siblings were taking a break for the snacks that a house elf had brought out to the pitch. James took a sip of his water before taking a seat on the garden swing, overlooking the lake, to read the letter.

James,

I'm intrigued, just what kind of dreams were you having? And I promise you I slept very well last night, good dreams and all.

I think it'll be a good day, one filled with a non-full house, and a sunny afternoon on the hammock with a good book, or some shopping who knows? Think they'll stalk me if I go shopping? I can't be that popular can I? Maybe it's you...

You blame me? I'm hurt, since I'm fairly sure you were this sappy when I first met you...don't worry though, I think it's cute.

Thanks for reassuring me yesterday, I needed that...you make me feel safe James, in a way I've never really felt before. So thanks I guess...

xo Lei

James smiled, glad he wasn't the only one feeling a little bit outside their comfort zone. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a new one, besides she said he made her feel safe and that she thought he was cute, definitely good things in his books. He snagged a bit of parchment from the kitchen then returned to his perch on the swing, wrote a response to Leila, quickly asking her what kind of details she wanted, and sending it off with Eddie.

-

Leila had just gotten changed into her clothes for the day, a blue plaid sleeveless button down and black shorts, when Eddie flew back into her room with James' response. Reading it she smiled and laughed, and with a sly grin she wrote out her request for any and all details he feels the need to send. While she was writing the note to James, Lizzie flew back with the response from Bethan.

Lei,

I'm definitely in for a shopping day! Together we'll get James a great present...one that makes him blush...or you know a boring one since you're "not dating." But anyway I'm thinking I'll floo over to yours at about 11 and we can head out? Deal? Deal

See ya then,

B

Leila added that she and Bethan were going shopping and that James could get her on her cell phone before sending Eddie off and making her way down the stairs with her book to have some breakfast.

-

James Potter sat on the swing thinking about the party the next afternoon, he was excited to see the cousins and his family, but more importantly he was excited to see Leila and spend another day with her, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone besides her. Eddie flew in and perched on the opposite armrest of the swing stretching his leg out for James to take the note.

_J,_

Definitely tell me more...you know whatever you think I should know...for future reference and all that ;)

_Anyway I'm going shopping with Bethan this afternoon, but you can get me on my cell if you think I should have those details right away : D_

Xo Lei_  
_  
James grinned, thinking about exactly what to tell her, then grabbed his cell phone (a present from his Uncle Dudley), and typed in his response to her in detail. Sending it out he relaxed back against the swing and picked up his Quddich Quarterly magazine to read about Eddie Myers the current best seeker in the world.

-

Bethan had arrived early, saying that it was the only time she could get away before being pulled into one of her dad's "plant talks" and she and Leila were sitting in the back yard talking about Hogwarts, and Bethan's dad Neville, the Herbology professor, when Leila's phone went off with the text message from James. Leila read it with a blush

**Leila are you sure about this...I warn you it was a VERY GOOD dream...but hey you did say for further reference so you asked for it..**

**Basically my dream consisted of you in your bathing suit on a raft, which we conveniently have here if you're wondering, and when I swam up you rolled over and kissed me from the raft to the water, then I got on the raft and we were making out and you let me do some things and your bathing suit top was untied.**

Then I woke up...it was a very abrupt awakening...but a great dream all the same

Have fun with Bethan...buy me something nice.

Leila could barely believe what she had read, and she typed in a quick response before turning back to Bethan.

"From James, judging by your blush"

"Aren't you perceptive"

"You two are such a couple, what'd he say"

"Well we've been owling all morning, most mornings actually," Leila blushed some more, "and he just told me about a dream he had"

"Ooo a dream huh"

"Yep"

"fine don't tell me"

"I don't really think he'd want me to...it's nothing bad...just dirty."

"Dirty, hmm, well then...are you sure you're not a couple?"

"No we're not a couple...we're just friends"

"For now"

Leila shrugged, and they headed to Leila's car to head out. For now, she thought, it's pretty obvious that was where they were heading, and judging from the dreams he was having it would be a very fun relationship.

They arrived in Diagon Alley, after deciding to start there and move to muggle London if they needed to. "So Lei, what are you thinking about getting him?"

"I'm not sure yet, it's difficult because it's not like I've known him very long."

"No you haven't but you seem to know him better than most of us."

"I don't know about that...what did you get him?"

"Quidditch stuff…gloves and stuff."

"Ok, he plays seeker right?"

"This year's captain too."

"I don't think I want to get him Quidditch stuff, I feel like everyone will be getting him things like that."

"So you want something more familiar"

"I guess."

"Well let's think about it," they sat down under an umbrella on the patio of Fortescue's ice cream, "There's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but that's owned by James' uncle so basically he gets everything he wants for free. Madam Malkins, but really he's not the type. Eyelops, but he already has an owl...I seriously don't know what you're going to get him."

"I don't either, but I have a hunch it won't be here, it's too close to the things he already has. I'm thinking maybe something for football...so muggle London?"

"Sounds good, but first ice cream!"

Leila laughed and they ordered from the waiter who came by, Leila getting a rainbow Popsicle, and Bethan a sundae. The girls ate their ice cream and chatted about life in general, the boys, and the upcoming year at Hogwarts. They had almost finished when they were approached by a woman in a revealing outfit.

"Hello I'm Mary-Ellen Brooks, I'm a columnist for WitchGirl Weekly, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"About?" Bethan asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Your relationship with James Potter," Ms Brooks gestured to Leila, "do you have any comment?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business, but since I know you will pester me until I give you an answer, I'll request that you keep my friendship with James out of your papers." Leila answered with a sigh.

"So you're just friends then?"

"Yes just friends."

"You look pretty cozy for just friends."

"They're just friends; now excuse us we were just leaving." Bethan answered.

The girls got up from the table, went inside to pay and then made their way out of Diagon Alley to shop in Muggle London.

Leila was able to get James a present she was satisfied with and a new dress for the party. Once they finished their shopping, Leila drove Bethan home and was convinced to stay for dinner by Hannah, Bethan's mother.

After the meal, Bethan and Leila were up in her room talking about the reporter:

"I can't believe, she just came up to us." Bethan said.

"I can, it's not the first time I've had to deal with media attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Look I haven't really talked about this with too many people since coming here, but it's about my mum."

"Your mum?"

"Yeah, she was a really famous singer, then she got cancer and died a few years ago."

"Wait, are you talking about Haley James Scott?" Bethan got up off her perch on the bed and moved to a shelf where there was a CD player, pulling down a CD with a beautiful red haired woman on the cover.

"Yep, that's my mum, actually if you open it up there's a picture of me and her in it, one of those songs is a duet with me."

"Woah, I think you might be more famous than James."

Leila just gave Bethan a look.

"I mean your mum was way popular and you toured with her and stuff."

"It was really just so that we could be together, she never would have brought me along when I was younger."

"Wow, I guess I can see why you don't talk about it much...thanks for telling me."

Leila shrugged, "I'm just worried about dad, I think we moved so that he could escape the whole media circus that surrounded her death. I don't want my relationship with James to remind him of that."

Bethan gave Leila a hug "we're here for you, no worries okay?"

"Thanks, anyway I should head home, big party tomorrow and all."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See ya"

Leila left Bethan's with a goodbye to her parents and drove home, wondering about what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Happy Birthday Wonder Boy

The morning of the party dawned bright and sunny, an environment that boded well for the events of the day. James Potter woke up to a tapping on the window; he rolled out of bed and made his way to the window letting in the brown owl that was hovering on the ledge. Taking the letter he made his way back to his bed, deciding that birthdays were good excuses for sleeping in.

_James,_

_Happy birthday! I wanted to be the first to say it so I got up super early. I hope I managed it...so anyway happy birthday, I hope you enjoy it...and I'm excited for the party, I've decided that today will be about you and I'm not letting any reporters bother me_

_Oh and by the way your present is awesome, so be excited...seriously..._  
_Anyway happy birthday wonder boy,_

_Xo Lei_

James rolled over onto his side with a smile plastered on his face. Judging from the way it started, it would be a good day, he was sure of it. He placed Leila's letter in the top drawer of his bedside table and drifted off to sleep for another hour or so.

Leila Scott was awake and outside in her pajamas laying on the hammock with the book she was currently reading. But her thoughts were not on the words on the page, they were on the boy she would soon be spending the day with. She thought about how comfortable she felt in his arms, how natural it was between them. Surely, she thought, this is the beginnings of something I've never experienced before. In that moment there was not a slice of doubt in her mind about the state of their relationship, it was and had never really been simply friendship. From the moment they crashed into each other there was a spark, more of a flame really, of desire.

Leila remembered the strong muscles and toned body she had been plastered against, and this thought was reinforced by the image of James shirtless at the beach. With a sigh she looked up through the trees to the sunny skies, and swung back and forth in the hammock content about the days to come.

"Leila, are you out here?" Nathan Scott called from the deck, pulling her from her reverie.

"On the hammock Dad"

Nathan made his way over to his daughter thinking about how much a few days in the company of her new friends had changed her, for the better he thought, she wasn't as melancholy as she had been when they first moved.

"You're up early."

"I guess I am, I got up early to wish James a happy birthday and just couldn't fall asleep."

"You and James seem to be getting pretty close"

Leila shrugged, "I don't know...it just feels...right...I guess."

Nathan looked at his daughter with a slight pull at his heart, his little girl was falling in love, even if she didn't know it yet. It was the beginning of the point where he would have to say goodbye to her, the start of a new chapter in her life and he wasn't sure that he was prepared for it. He would worry about it as it came he supposed, after all Harry was a good man so it only served that his son would be too.

"Are you excited for the party today?" he asked

"I am actually, everyone's been so nice to me, and it'll be good to spend more time with them."

"Your old man won't get in your way will I?"

Leila laughed, "Nah, I'll just hand you over to the other ancients, you'll fit right in."

"Ouch"

They shared a laugh, then Leila pushed off the hammock, "Breakfast?"

"It's on the table."

"Thanks dad," she gave him a hug then headed inside.

Leila and her father sat in the car in line to pass through security at the Potter's. Leila wore her new strapless yellow sundress with white lace-up sandals and a new yellow polka dot bikini underneath, her hair down with a slight curl. James' present sat on the backseat, with the towels and other supplies for the day. As they drove closer to the security booth, Leila could see the invisible barrier that was preventing media access, but knew that just in waiting to pass through the reporters had managed to get pictures of each person who approached.

When the car reached the security booth, a ministry guard approached the driver's side,

"Name?"

"Nathan and Leila Scott"

"ID's please."

Nathan passed over both of their identification cards

"All seems to be in order, you may pass through."

"Thank you," they drove through the barrier, and continued up the drive to Potter Manor where a lot had been set up for those who decided to drive in. Nathan parked the car and they got out "Potter doesn't mess around does he?" Nathan said in an impressed tone.

Leila shook her head "James told me about it earlier, they had the same issue we used to. I think they have one trusted reporter here, and that person will get the so called privilege of snapping a few pictures which are then approved by the Potter's and any other people who are in them. That way they control what kind of access the public get to their lives."

"They could just ban all access,"

"Dad you know that would never work...remember how it used to be?"

"True, you're right...when did you get so smart?"

Leila shrugged, they had reached the door by that point. Nathan reached up and knocked, a house elf opened it, "you must be missus Leila and Mister Nathan," it squeaked.

"Yes we are" Nathan answered

"Wonderful, Master James will be very happy"

Leila blushed and the house elf ushered them through the house and into the back garden where a crowd of red heads mixed with a series of others.

The house elf took the present and placed it on a massive table with the others. James was seated on the swing talking to his Uncle Charlie about dragons when he spotted Leila entering the back garden, he paused mid-sentence, "sorry Uncle Charlie, some people just got here and I should go say hello."

Charlie followed James' gaze and laughed "sure buddy, you go do that."

James got off the swing and made his way through the crowd of relatives and friends to where Leila stood with her father. "Hello"

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Leila replied with a smile and a hug. "Dad this is James, James my dad"

"Hello Mr. Scott."

"Hello James, happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Anyway you two have fun, I'm off to join the older crowd, enjoy yourselves."

Nathan made his exit, leaving the pair standing together surveying the rest of the party. James discreetly grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and then he leaned over a kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the birthday wish this morning."

Leila turned to him and smiled, "your welcome."

"Come on I'll show you around, introduce you to some people."

Leila nodded and they made their way into the crowd. He led her towards the swing, introducing her to his mum, Ginny, Grams (Weasley), Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Luna (not an actual relation) on the way. They took a seat on the swing which perfectly seated two, James let go of her hand in preference to an arm around her back. He pointed out the rest of the party to her from their viewpoint on the swing. His uncles and dad were out on the quidditch pitch with most of the male cousins, the female cousins were down by the water with the majority of younger people, and most of the other adults were milling about the picnic tables. Leila and James sat contentedly watching the party and talking about how James' birthday had been so far, the reporters outside, and Leila let James know about what had happened while she was out with Bethan the day before.

Across the yard, Ginny Potter stood talking with Molly, Hermione and Luna about her son and the young woman they had just met. "She's a lovely girl, and immensely clever, I interviewed her and her father for her transfer to Hogwarts. She seemed very mature and aware for a girl her age." Hermione said

"James seems quite smitten," Molly commented, "they remind me of you and Harry a bit dear, but more so James and Lily, it's in the way they look at each other."

"You're right mum, they do look a great deal like the pictures Harry has." Ginny said with a sigh, it was clear to her that her oldest son had grown up finally and found the person he wanted to be with.

"They do look very happy together Gin, see how he angles himself to her, and she looks to him." Luna said; she had lost most of her airy behaviour after the war, although some of her habits were still odd, her behaviour had normalized a fair bit in the aftershock.

"Ginny dear, I think James has finally grown into the man we all hoped he would be." Molly agreed.

"Yes I think you're right, it's just hard to watch, and you know how the media reacts to James and girls."

"I know dear, I know." Molly said rubbing Ginny's back.

The boys had arrived back from the pitch, looking windblown but exhilarated, while the others automatically jumped into the water, Harry made his way over to James on the swing, "you'll be sad you missed that one buddy, your dad made a great catch," Harry said when he reached his son. James laughed and shrugged his shoulders "worth it"

Leila blushed beside him, realizing he was talking about her, "Hello, I'm Leila Scott," she said to Harry.

"Harry Potter," he shook her hand, "you know I thought I had taught my son better manners," he said with a shrug, "rematch later James, we'll see if you can live up the family name as captain."

James shook his head as his dad walked away, "figures my dad would show off around the girl I like"

"What you like me?" Leila asked with a joking smile on her face, "way to tell me."

James stuttered over his words for a minute before he realized she was joking, then grinned and nudged her side, "evil woman"

Leila just grinned back at him, then she got up off her perch on the swing and held her hand out to him, "come on we're going swimming."

"We are?"

"We are, you look too good shirtless, so I'm going to bask in the view."

"Well in that case." James pushed off the swing and took a running start over to the lake, taking his shirt off as he went. Leila walked behind him, shaking her head in laughter, once James reached the edge of the lake he turned to look back then cannon balled into the water drenching the others in a shower of water.

Leila reached the water's edge a few seconds later, and stood beside Bethan on the dock, Bethan looked over as Leila came to stand beside her, "I assume you're to blame for this?" gesturing to her now wet sundress.

"Nope that's all James; I just said I wanted to go swimming."

"And see me shirtless" James called from the water, "now are you coming in or not?"

Leila rolled her eyes at him, before she took off her sandals followed by her dress laying them off to the side where they wouldn't get wet, and tied back her hair in a messy bun. Then she just sat down on her towel beside Bethan and dangled her feet in the water, watching James from the corner of her eye she began a conversation with Bethan.

James was having none of that, and he pulled himself out of the water and tried to sneak up behind her, but she knew he was there and when he tried to grab her to throw her in she dodged him and he fell into the water. A cheer went up from the crowd of people watching their antics, which caused the rest of the party to gravitate towards the lake, and Leila took a quick curtsey before diving in the water before James could surface. She came up behind him in the water and doused him in a giant wave as he was looking to see where she had gone. This earned another cheer from the crowd on the shore, and started off a splash war that everyone except the grandparents got into, Molly and Arthur preferring to sit on the dock with their feet in the water and watch the younger set.

The group spent the remainder of the afternoon in the water, as it was such a nice day. Leila met the great majority of James' family, realized that it would be a very long time before she would be able to tell who was who, and generally had a great time just hanging out in the water with them. The afternoon wore on and soon most of the adults had gotten out of the water to dry off and prepare the barbeque dinner. James, Leila and their friends remained out in the water lounging on the raft a few meters out. They lounged and sunbathed, chatting about everything and nothing, basically letting the time pass by before they were called for dinner.

After a meal of corn on the cob, roasted potatoes, hamburgers and hot dogs with Caesar salad, James opened his presents, starting with Leila's. She had gotten him a Peyton Manning jersey, his favourite football player, and an autographed poster which she had made move using a very clever spell. James' uncle Dudley told his nephew in no uncertain terms that it was a great gift, and James seemed extremely pleased with it, but knowing Leila the way he did he simply said thank you to her, squeezed her hand under the table and moved on to the rest of his gifts. All in all it was a pretty good haul, he thought once he had reached the end of the massive stack, he thanked everyone individually, and Ginny brought out his cake.

Manny and the other house elves had outdone themselves on this cake, it was enormous enough to feed the army of people present, and it was shaped like a Quidditch pitch with actual moving players made of icing. The crowd oohed and ahhed over the cake before it was cut and handed out to each person. Once cake was finished, and the cleanup had begun, James grabbed Leila's hand and led her away from the others towards the lake, but he didn't stop there, he continued into the trees. Harry watched them go with a smile on his face, he knew where his son was taking her, his favourite spot on the property, a clearing with a beautiful view of the night sky.

"James where are you taking me?"

"Hold on we're almost there"

They passed into a clearing and James stopped right in the middle, laying down on his back. Leila lay down next to him and James pulled her into his side, she leaned her head on his chest and they looked up to the starry sky.

"Good birthday?" she asked

"Definitely," he replied, "best yet I think"

"I'm glad"

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment just enjoying the view, before Leila asked, "James what are we doing?"

"We're looking at the sky."

"No I mean what are we doing?"

"I don't know Leila, I know what I would like to be doing."

She elbowed him

"Not that...you have a dirty mind Leila Scott...and I like it"

This made her laugh, and he joined her, then he moved into a sitting position beside her, "but seriously Lei I'd like to be with you"

Leila smiled, and let herself be pulled her into their first kiss.

Leila and James remained in the clearing for the next half hour, laying back and star gazing, occasionally kissing, but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

They joined the others hand in hand, and no one commented; they had all had Harry's description that they were together and safe, and it was their way of giving silent acceptance to the relationship. Bethan caught Leila's eye and mouthed "details" to her new friend, Leila nodded back, knowing that a complete girl's night was in the works for her future.

Harry and Nathan stood together watching their children from across the lawn. Nathan saw for the first time the change that came over Leila when she was with James, her smile finally seemed real. For the first time since Haley's death his daughter's smile finally reached her eyes. "Looks like our kids have hit it off." Harry commented, pulling Nathan from his thoughts.

"Seems that way doesn't it...should I be worried?"

Harry laughed, "I don't think so, James is a solid kid, and they don't have the problems we dealt with when we were their age."

Nathan nodded, "true"

Leila and James had reached their friends and together decided to get one last swim in before the night was over, James conjured some fairy lights to hover above the lake and they jumped in. The rest of the night was spent swimming around, playing games and lounging on the dock. Their friends had all headed to shore when Leila and James met on the opposite side of the raft, out of view of the crowd on the shore, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she around his neck allowing her legs to wrap around him, and they shared a final kiss before heading out of the water.


	7. One Seriously Intense Picture

Nearly a week had passed since the party and James and Leila had been owling back and forth with their usual morning wake up calls and good night wishes. They tried to get out a few times, but ended up staying in instead, swimming at the Potter's or lounging at the Scott's, in an effort to keep their relationship out of the media for a little while at least.

James Potter woke Thursday morning with a smile on his face, and sent Leila their customary morning wake up call, and went down for breakfast. He was greeted by his whole family seated at the table; they were listening to Lily read the captions on the front cover of WitchGirl Weekly.

"...Potter gets his birthday wish...oh hi James."

"Give me the magazine Princess" James said with a groan.

Lily handed it over and James took a look at the cover and groaned again, splashed across the front was a blown up shot of him and Leila in the water wrapped in a passionate kiss.

"Oh great..."

James slid into a chair and flipped open to the article. He was greeted by pictures of the two on the beach before his birthday, Leila out with Bethan, and various photos of them at different points of the party. The accompanying article declared them a couple and named Leila by name for the first time.

"Not good." James muttered.

"James honey, are you okay?" Ginny asked her eldest, worried.

"Not really, I mean we knew I'd get out eventually that we were dating, but how did they get these pictures, they weren't supposed to be able to get inside."

"Don't worry honey, your father is furious and he's investigating with Uncle Ron right now."

"He took one look and stormed to the floo." Albus said around a slice of toast.

"You guys look cute though" Lily said with a grin.

"Thanks Lils," James gave her a hug, "that makes me feel better."

Lily shrugged, "it's what I do."

This made the whole family laugh, and James finally began to smile again. "I have to go to Leila's though and tell her, she doesn't get the magazine sooo."

"I figured you would," Ginny answered, "drive safe." James nodded, "oh and James I'd call her first to make sure she's up."

Just then an owl flew in through the window carrying Leila's reply to James' good morning, "no need, she's up" James said taking his letter and a piece of toast and heading up the stairs to take a shower, calling behind him, "leave me that magazine would you princess, I need to show it to Leila."

Leila sat in her back yard on the hammock waiting for James to arrival, he had called her saying that he needed to talk to her about something. She was her mind was racing by the time he walked through the gate into the backyard. James took one look at the worried expression on her face and crossed to her as fast as he could pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. All her worries just fell away and she knew that his news couldn't be all that bad. Together they lay back in the hammock and she snuggled into James' arms, she allowed a few minutes to pass just looking up at the sky before she asked "James are you okay? What happened?"

"Well this came out today," he pulled the magazine from his pocket and passed it over to her.

Leila took one look at the cover and understood, "whoa,"

"I know it's pretty embarrassing."

"No...Well yes...but it's also pretty hot."

James looked over at her then, "you're not mad?"

"Oh no, I'm definitely mad...it's a huge invasion of our privacy...but that is one seriously intense picture."

"It was a pretty great moment if I remember."

"Oh really was it...I forget." Leila replied with a teasing smile.

"Shall I remind you?" James answered, his grin matching hers.

"Oh please do."

He leaned over and kissed her deeply, pulling her onto his lap while he moved his feet to the ground to steady the hammock. She straddled him and kissed him back hard. The magazine fell to the ground forgotten, for the moment, as they kissed letting their bodies talk for them. He pulled her tight against him and deepened the kiss, letting his hands move down her back to rest on her butt. He was starting to move his hands up the bottom of her shirt when she pulled back. They sat breathing heavily trying to get their breath back then she kissed him lightly and moved off his lap. "Sorry," he whispered, "I got carried away."

"It's not that I don't want to James, I just want to take things slowly."

"Not a problem"

"You're sure"

"Positive"

He kissed her again, lightly and they leaned back on the hammock together. Leila bent to pick the magazine up, and read the caption in bold print on the front again

**JAMES POTTER GETS HIS BIRTHDAY WISH**

She flipped through to the article on James' birthday; the first page or so detailed the guests attending with a few pictures people arriving. Then she turned the page and came face to face with a series of pictures of the two of them together. One of them on the beach facing the sunset as James kissed her hair, more of them together with their friends, even one of the two of them at the football game, and several from the party itself. Leila snuggled into James' chest and read through the article, James relaxed and looked at the pictures trying to decide how upset she would be by the time she reached the end.

_James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, celebrated his seventeenth birthday this past weekend with a small fete at the Potter's manor. Several people were in attendance, including the minister for magic himself, but Potter seemed to only have eyes for one particular guest._

_As WitchGirl reported in our last issue, James Potter has begun dating a mysterious red haired girl, and since we printed last week this reporter has been searching for James' new love's identity. I am very proud to announce that the girl who caught the fancy of our favourite boy is none other than Leila Scott, daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott. It appears that the Scott family recently moved back to London to allow Leila to finish her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Potter and his friends also attend._

_Since we last saw the couple, they have been out on various beach dates with their friends (including Rose and Fred Weasley, Bethan Longbottom, Penny MacMillan and Calla McNaughton...more on the relationship between Fred Weasley and Calla McNaughton on page 36), and spending time together on the football field. However it was not until Potter's birthday that the couple were seen being hot and heavy. Our camera's spotted the pair in an intimate embrace in the waters by the Potter's home, which begs the question, is this the first time the two have spent time together? They look pretty cozy..._

"You know you'd think they would have more to say." Leila said

"What do you mean?"

"Well they figured out who I am...and yet they didn't say anything about my family...guess I'm not as popular as you." She nudged him

"I think they just wanted to get the story out with minimal effort."

"Possible. How did they get these pictures anyway? I thought you said photographers and reporters were banned."

"They were...well except Aunt Luna, but she works for the Quibbler so it's really not an issue...that's why dad's so furious, he's investigating with Uncle Ron."

"It's probably just a magnified camera or something from across the lake...who knows."

"So are you worried about the article?"

"Not really...actually I have an idea," she got up off the hammock and stretched out her hand to James, "come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the ministry, I want to talk to my dad...and yours possibly."

James got up off the hammock and took her hand, leading her to his car, they got in and James pulled out of the driveway taking them into London's core.

"I thought you could apparate now." Leila said

"I can...I just don't like it much...feels like I'm squeezing my body through a straw."

Leila laughed, "Ok fair point."

"You realize the ministry will be crawling with reporters."

"Yup...I'm not bothered, we can show a united front."

"United front huh? Okay then, clearly I'm talking to an expert on dealing with the media. I bow to your superior skills."

"Bonus points wonder boy...remind me later." Leila teased with a wink.

James parked the car and they entered the ministry hand in hand, making their way up to the auror offices.

Nathan, Harry and Ron were in the middle of discussing the best course of action to deal with the magazine incident in Harry's office, when a knock at the door brought their conversation to a pause. Ron opened the door since he was closest, revealing the two people they had been talking about. Leila entered with James following behind; she kissed her father's cheek then took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs by the desk. "So what's the plan? Because if you don't have one I do"

The men looked stunned, James looked pleased and Nathan looked proud. James took a seat in the chair beside Leila's and looked to her.

"The plan?" Leila reiterated

"We don't quite have one yet" Ron said slightly ashamed

"And this is the best of the auror department," Leila joked.

"Lei...your plan?" Nathan admonished, while Harry looked on amused.

"It's quite simple really, you know the drill daddy, and we just need to get a statement out so we can put our own spin on the story before they make this out of control."

Harry nodded his understanding, but Ron still looked confused, "won't that just lead to more issues?"

"No no, I see where she's going with this, Gin and I had to do the same thing before we got married...and we did it with our story on the death eaters Ron, remember?"

"Sort of"

Harry shook his head at his friend's memory, "if we get our side of the story out first then they know that we won't stand for lies"

"Exactly" Leila shrugged as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Smart girl, you've got there James" Ron said, finally understanding.

"I know" James replied with a grin to his new girlfriend

"Now I think you have connections with the Quibbler right? James mentioned an Aunt Luna?"

"Yes, one of our oldest friends, she's very reliable, I'm sure we could organize a meeting with her."

"Great, now that's settled...James, tea?"

This suggestion was met with a loud growl from Ron's stomach, "I think we'll all go" Nathan said taking Leila's arm and leading her out of the door to the lifts. Once they were out the door he gave his daughter a slight hug, "good for you Lei, not many can waltz right into the auror's office with a better plan than those two have."

"It's just what mum always taught me, keep the press at bay with enough info and they'll leave you be." Leila said with a shrug.

James was walking just behind the father-daughter duo with his own father and his uncle. "She's a smart girl son, we could use more people who think like that around here."

"Dad, you do not get to recruit over tea"

Harry looked appalled at the thought, "would I do such a thing?"

James elbowed his father, "course you would, besides I don't think you need to...she's already headed that way."

Harry smiled, "my day just keeps getting better."

They reached the lifts and took one down to the cafe where they sat down for tea and discussed the article and the fast approaching school year.

Later that afternoon James and Leila were seated in a cafe waiting for James' Aunt Luna, pointedly ignoring the other reporters with cameras who continuously tried to come over and goad them into giving an impromptu interview.

Luna Lovegood entered the cafe with some of her airiness from before the war but with more purpose. She spotted James and walked over to their table, giving James a hug she took a seat across from the couple, "you must be Leila Scott."

"Yes, hello, I think we might have met at James' party."

"Ah yes I remember you now...I suppose the troubles facing you make sense then."

Leila looked to James to fill her in on what they wanted, he gave a nod and said "Aunt Luna did you see the article on my party?"

"You mean the article about the two of you?," James nodded, "Yes I saw it, lovely photos, very romantic"

"Yes well that aside Aunt Luna they printed some things about us that we don't really like...so we were hoping the Quibbler could print our side of the story and maybe get them off our backs for a bit."

"Of course dear, I remember daddy did something of the same for your father at one point...but dear you and I both know that my printing an article won't stop them from following you, you're a hot commodity my dear and always will be."

James gave a sigh and looked to Leila to see how she took that tidbit of information, she gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his cheek before turning back to Luna and saying "we know that, but we figured that if we at least had some control over what's printed it would make our lives a bit easier. Give them clear cut lines about what we will and will not stand for."

Luna nodded at the girl's perceptiveness and awareness of their situation, "shall we begin then?"

A week later the Quibbler article was published to quite a stir, but James and Leila did notice a decline in the harassment coming from other papers.

They were lounging out on the raft in the Potter's backyard reading their article, James had his head leaning against Leila's stomach as she read out loud.

_Potter and Scott have decided to make a statement exclusively to the Quibbler concerning the tabloid headlines surrounding their relationship together. Potter says that he is extremely glad to have Leila in his life, but is unhappy with the way the public has been interfering in their relationship._

_Miss Scott agrees that there seems to be a great deal of commenting on their relationship status, but recognizes that they both grew up in the public eye (Miss Scott is the daughter of Haley James Scott, international music artist, who passed away after a battle with cancer) and that people may feel that they deserve to know the ins and outs of their relationship._

_That said Potter and Scott feel that in all fairness they will allow photographs and stories to be written about their relationship, if they are in public places, but in private situations it is an invasion of privacy to have cameras and reporters following them everywhere. They will consent to give interviews if the situation arises, but will not stand for the types of speculation that have been previously alluded to..._

"Your aunt Luna really did a good job on the article James, she got all the things we wanted to say in and there's a really nice picture of us from lunch"

James just smiled, and pulled himself up to kiss her, they continued to kiss and lay out soaking up the sun until Ginny called them in for supper.


	8. Trouble on the Train

The last weeks of summer passed with very few issues, Leila and James spent most afternoons on the dock or at the beach with their friends. They would read the articles printed about them and laugh at some of the things written, nothing too terrible thanks to Leila's article, and reporters gave them space when they were out, which they appreciated. But the school year was fast approaching and they knew that at school things would be different.

September first dawned bright and sunny, and Leila Scott was woken in the usual way, by the dropping of a letter onto her head by Eddie, she had long since given up on closing her window. She rolled over and grabbed the letter read it with a smile and sent him back a quick response since she'd see him in a little while anyway.

Leila got out of bed feeling both nervous and excited, but calmed by James' letter, she showered and dressed quickly in jeans and a blue lace tank top, then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He father was seated at the table, with two plates of pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Morning Dad," Leila called as she reached the kitchen, she kissed his cheek and took a seat across from him, and dug in.

"Morning Lei, you all ready?"

"Just about, I just have to make sure I have everything packed them I'm good to go."

"Are we supposed to meeting up with the Potter's before we go?"

"Nope I just said I'd meet him at the station."

"Probably smart...we both know that there'll be reporters following them."

"Dad in case you missed it, reporters have been outside the house since I started dating him."

"I know I had to increase the wards around the house to keep them out."

"Exactly, I'm pretty sure I'll have reporters around me no matter what I do."

"You seem to be handling it well."

Leila shrugged, "It helps that I have James and our friends to turn to, I know that they'll be there for me no matter what they print. They know the truth, so that helps."

Nathan nodded, and reflected on how mature his daughter had gotten when he hadn't been looking. She was taking the attention in stride and seemed to accept that it came with the relationship, no matter what type, to the Potter's and James in particular.

They finished their breakfast and Leila went back upstairs to finish packing her trunk. Her school books and uniforms were already packed she just had to add in her other clothes, makeup and hair things, as well as her more precious items, a picture of her family and one of her and James. After making sure she hadn't missed anything she closed up her trunk, grabbed her purse and her wand and went down the stairs to get ready to go. 

The Potter house was in many ways the exact opposite of the Scott's. Where the Scott's were calm and relaxed, the Potter's were loud and crazy, running around trying to make sure that everyone has all their things. James had packed his bag and was sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles, observing the general chaos.

"Mom! Have you seen my blue sweater?" Lily called from the upper floor down to the kitchen where Ginny was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of tea.

James met his mother's eye, "every year."

"You were the exact same dear, until you realized that Manny made waffles that weren't cold if you came down on time, ready with time to spare ever since," she answered with a smile then called back, "it's in the wash dear, you wore it two days ago."

"Where's dad?" James asked.

"flooing Nathan, about the security stuff."

James nodded, glad that they had figured out a way to get Leila to the station safely, and went back to his waffles.

"Mom! Where's my broom?" Albus called

"By the door with James and Lily's."

"Mom is there still waffles?" They both asked as they reached the door to the kitchen.

"Ask James, he's the one eating them."

Albus and Lily sat down at the table and grabbed the last of the waffles, Albus took one bite "cold again, you'd think Manny would figure it out."

"It's called being prepared little bro"

"it's called a warming charm genius"

James rolled his eyes, and picked up the paper. "On the cover again?" Lily teased

"Very funny princess, and actually no, Calla and Fred are...they broke-up...again, apparently they were at the Leaky at the time."

"This is the what? Eighth time?" Lily asked.

"Something like that," Replied James with a laugh.

Ginny shook her head, her nephew and his girlfriend were constantly breaking up and making up, they were so much like Ron and Hermione it amazed her. Breaking from her reverie she looked at the clock on the wall, "all right you lot, let's get a move on, finish up," she said to her children before calling into the den for her husband, "Harry! We need to leave if we plan to meet the train on time"

Harry walked into the kitchen, "read my mind luv," he gave Ginny a kiss amidst groans from his children, "out to the car then Potters."

The Potter clan made their way out to the car, loaded the trunk with the various trunks and brooms, secured the animals in the back and climbed to journey to London; as they were passing through the gate Harry threw up a shield around the car that prevented the numerous reporters from approaching and pulled from the drive onto the road. 

Leila and her father had employed the same technique as the Potter's, one that had become second nature to them recently, and had an uneventful drive to the train station. Once there, however, a new batch of reporters swarmed once they recognized Leila, Nathan employed some of the more clever spells in the arsenal he had discussed with Harry and was able to keep them far enough away to allow them to enter the station without harm, but they were close enough to get pictures and to ask questions.

"Miss Scott, are you excited for the upcoming school year?"

"Miss Scott, do you have any plans for the year?"

"Miss Scott, what is the current status of your relationship with James Potter?

"Miss Scott, has your mother's career influenced you?"

"Miss Scott, is it true that you are pregnant with James Potter's child?"

The last question caused a hush to fall over the crowd and shocked Leila into stopping and whirling around to face the reporter. Recognizing the reporter as Mary-Ellen Brooks, the reporter from WitchGirl that had ambushed her with Bethan, she shook her head and laughed "is that the best you can do? Seriously?"

"I have it from a reliable source."

"I'm sure you do," Leila responded disdainfully, "For the record, no it is not true, and to answer some of the more intelligent questions, yes I am excited for the upcoming school year, I hope to do well in my studies, James and I are dating that is all, and yes my mother's career influenced me...it improved the opinions of my shower head on my vocal ability."

The crowd laughed, "Any more questions?"

The Ms Brooks pressed forward, but Leila stopped her, "On things not including my relationship with James Potter"

"Do you have a statement regarding the recent break-up of Calla MacMillan and Fred Weasley?"

"No, their relationship is their business." Leila answered.

Nathan noticed the look on his daughter's face as one of boredom, and stepped in, "Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter has answered your questions, so if you'll excuse us she needs to go catch the train, if you have further questions please send them in writing care of my office. Good day."

He took Leila's arm and they walked the rest of the way, ignoring the stares of the other people in the station, muggle and magical alike. They made their way through the barrier and onto the platform without further complications, and with time to spare.

Once on the other side, Leila spotted Bethan and made a beeline towards her, the two girls caught up and the families discussed the reporter craziness before they were joined by the rest of the girls' friends and their families. The Potter's were the last to arrive, and James' face betrayed the anger he felt towards the reporters that had obviously berated him. Leila gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "we'll talk about on the train ok, when we're alone," she told him in a low voice.

He looked reassured and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze, before turning back to the group at large. The train's whistle blew and the families said a last goodbye before the kids climbed on the train and with one last wave headed down the corridor to their compartment.

-

The train pulled out of the station and the group settled into their compartment, James and Leila taking a seat together close to the window, Bethan sat across from them with Marcus beside her, Calla beside Marcus, and Fred across from her. Rose had left them to go do her prefect duties, and Penny was making sure her younger sister had a place to stay, so the six of them got comfortable and began a game of exploding snap. James and Leila bowed out of the game so they could discuss the reporter situation that was clearly still bothering James. James cast a privacy bubble around them using Mufflatio and Leila looked up at him, "James, what did they say to you? What's wrong?"

James shrugged, "It wasn't really anything they said, it was just supremely frustrating, they were coming against my family, even Lils and Al. I just don't like it."

Leila nodded, but let him continue.

"They accused us of a lot of stuff, said you were cheating on me, claimed I was cheating on you, and then one of them asked if I would confirm that you were pregnant."

This made Leila laugh, "That would be Mary-Ellen Brook, and she works for WitchGirl...asked me the same thing. I told her it was ridiculous." James nodded, but still didn't look completely relieved, "is there anything else bothering you?"

James didn't answer, so Leila pressed "you can tell me, you know that."

James nodded and sighed, "I know, I'm just worried about what she's going to print about us, about you. I'm very protective of you."

Leila nodded and moved into his arms for a hug, "I know, but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, besides I'm used to it. And if I get to have you in my life then I can deal with it."

"Good," James answered, then he kissed her, and the conversation was over for the time being.

They lifted the spell and joined in a second round of exploding snap. Before long they were rejoined by Penny and Rose, and the group was able to relax into their usual calm. By the time the food trolley came around, they had played 4 games of snap, and had moved on to other things.

Fred and Calla had made up, and she was now perched on his lap as they read a magazine together. Marcus and Bethan were in deep conversation about Quidditch. Rose and Penny were discussing the upcoming year. And Leila was wrapped in James' arms reading her beat up copy of Pride and Prejudice, while James read over her shoulder.

Rose was the first to look up and notice that they were nearing Hogwarts, "we should get changed guys"

Bethan agreed and shooed the boys out the door, "out you go then, we'll let you back in after."

The girls changed and Leila went out into the corridor to find the boys, she walked down a few compartments, checking in each when she was approached by a group of boys in green and silver uniforms, one that was clearly the leader stepped forward and gave her an appraising look.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"Looks like someone's lost her way," one of the others said.

"No, no, she's too lovely to be lost," the leader responded, "I am Jacob Fogel, and you," he took a step closer to her, "are Leila Scott."

"Pleasure," Leila responded tersely, "Now if you'll excuse me"

"Now we can't exactly do that, now can we boys," Jacob said

"Nope Jake I don't think we can," the one of the left said.

"Definitely not, wouldn't want to waste such an opportunity" the other said.

"Now then, lovely, we have a message for you to give your pathetic Potter boyfriend." Jacob continued

The group of Slytherins advanced on Leila in an attempt to back her into the empty compartment behind her. Leila stood her ground, searching for an exit, she spotted Fred coming down the corridor with James and Marcus behind him, catching his eye, Leila shook her head no, and Fred stopped James from coming any closer. Jacob and his friends interpreted her head shake as a movement of defiance.

"No? You won't take a message for us...well then we'll just have to make you."

Jacob took another step closer to her, drawing his wand, but Leila was too quick, she brought her knee up into his groin then drew her wand and sent off three rapid fire stunners to the three Slytherins.

Leila stood in shock for a moment before composing herself enough to climb over the immobilized bodies towards the boys and heading back to the compartment. Fred opened the door for her to enter, and James guided her to their previous seat and they sat down, James holding her hand in support.

"What happened?" Bethan asked, casting a worried glance at her obviously shaken friend.

"Fogel and his goons cornered her in the corridor" Marcus explained

"oh my god, are you ok?" Calla said coming to Leila's side and taking her other hand.

"I'm fine," Leila replied.

"Actually, she took them all down, it was seriously impressive." Fred said in a semi-awed tone

"Three stunners in practically three seconds, they didn't even know what hit them," Marcus continued.

"I don't think even dad is capable of that," James said, and Leila finally met his eyes, "are you okay now?"

Leila smiled at him, "I'm fine James, really, just a little shaken, who were those guys anyway?"

"Slytherins of the worst kind, most of them aren't all that bad, but Fogel and his two cronies are determined to live up to the Slytherin reputation." Rose said with disdain.

"They've hated James since day one, when he helped Marcus out of one of their schemes." Bethan added.

Leila looked to James, as the train pulled into Hogsmede station, and a silent agreement passed between them to discuss it later. The group made their way off the train onto the platform where they were greeted by Hagrid calling for the first years. Hagrid waved to James and they made their way over, "'Ello James"

"Hey Hagrid, good summer?" James replied.

"Can' complain, me an' Olympe took a trip o'er in them mount'ins...oh ye must be the missus scott I've be'n hearin so much abou'"

Leila smiled, "that's me, Leila Scott"

"well I got ter get goin', firs years and all that, yer to take them car'iges over wif the others and meet with 'mione in the great hall Leila, good ter meet ya."

"You too Hagrid, thanks."

James and Leila climbed into a carriage with the others and headed down the path to the castle.


	9. Sorting Out the Good

James left Leila with his Aunt Hermione and continued into the great hall with the others, taking their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Then the doors opened and the first years nervously made their way up the main aisle and were sorted. Headmistress McGonagall stood and called the school to order, welcoming the new first years before pausing to welcome a new student to the hall. The double doors opened and Leila strode down the aisle with an immense confidence, causing many a turned head, and jealous stare from the guys and girls respectively. She took her place gracefully on the sorting stool and took the hat from Hermione 

In her head she heard "Ah a transfer! Lovely to have you dear, but where to put you...plenty of confidence yes, and brave to be sure, brains like no other...but above all a strength deep within backed up by fierce love...hmmm best put you in GRYFFINDOR!" 

A roar went up from the Gryffindor table and Leila smiled before handing Hermione the hat and walking down the aisle to where James and their friends were sitting. She took a seat across from James, causing him to give her a look since he was clearly hoping she would sit beside him. But she only winked and shrugged at him. 

McGonagall smiled from her place behind the podium at the front of the hall, "well now that we're all sorted, I welcome you all to Hogwarts, enjoy your meal" 

The food appeared on the table, and Leila filled her plate letting herself just breathe and take in her surroundings. As she looked around the great hall she noticed a great many of the students looking her way, but when she caught their eyes they looked away, except a few boys who made lewd gestures causing her to shake her head. At one point she noticed the glare from Slytherin trio across the hall and with a small giggle she blew them a kiss and returned to her meal and the conversation with her friends. 

The rest of the night continued without incident, the group climbed up to Gryffindor tower together and the girls said goodnight to go upstairs and unpack. James pulled Leila aside as the other girls climbed the staircase, he led her to a window overlooking the lake so they could say goodnight alone.

"Eventful day" James said in a low voice.

"No kidding," replied Leila, "please tell me they all aren't going to be like that."

"Hardly, besides it looks like you can take care of yourself...what happened Lei?"

"They surrounded me and tried to attack me in more ways than one...I just reacted"

"Where did you learn to duel like that?"

"Dad, because of the reporters and people trying to get at me because of who my parents are"

James nodded, "I'm glad he taught you...I like knowing you'll be able to keep yourself safe." 

Leila smiled and they went silent for a moment, just staring out the window at the reflection of the moon on the lake. 

"I'm just glad the day is finally over, I was so nervous standing in front of the school." Leila said breaking the silence that had descended.

"you didn't look it"

Leila shrugged, "years of practice in front of crowds, doesn't stop the nerves from coming."

"I know, I feel the same way during Quidditch games."

Leila smiled and hugged him, "Allright I should probably head up and unpack, good night wonder boy."

"Good night pretty girl, I'll see you in the morning."

James pulled Leila into a kiss, then watched her climb the stairs before climbing his own staircase to his room with the other boys.

Leila had a good night with the girls, unpacking and getting settled in, before curling up in her four poster bed and drifting off to sleep. The next morning she woke to Bethan throwing pillows at her, she sat up and threw one of the pillows back 

"oh good your up...now maybe he'll go away." Bethan said gesturing to Eddie who was perched at the foot of Leila's bed giving Bethan indignant looks.  
Leila smiled, happy that James had continued their routine from the summer, "sorry, that's James' morning note." She motioned to Eddie and he flew closer holding his leg out to her, she unwrapped the note and stroked Eddie's beak before he took off and flew back out the window.

_Good morning beautiful,  
First day of classes today, are you excited? Nervous? I hope its the first one because you have no reason to be the second. After the way you stood up to Fogel and his cronies someone would have to be crazy to bug you.  
By the way mention to Fred that you still need me to protect you, he's been bugging me about dating a warrior woman who fights my battles for me...at least he did until I hexed his bed sheets to attack him, he shut up a bit after that :D.  
See you in the great hall for breakfast, the boys and I are going for a run...save me some toast_

See you soon my warrior woman,  
J

Ps I'm totally into your kick ass side too xo

Leila blushed, then rolled out of her bed and headed to the girls' bathroom and took a shower. She emerged 15 minutes later a towel wrapped around her torso and her head, a smile still on her face.

"what are you all grins about, we have lessons today" Calla groaned

"must be the love note from James...words of passion Lei?" Bethan teased

Leila rolled her eyes at them, and dressed in a white tank top and boy short undies so she could do her hair and makeup. As she flipped her head upside down to magic her hair dry, Penny asked, "he sends you a letter every morning."

"Pretty much," Leila replied her hair still over her face, she flipped right side up and brushed through her hair before pulling it off her face with a simple purple headband.

"that's so romantic," Penny sighed.

The other girls looked at her before they laughed, "who knew Cousin Jamesy was such a softie," Rose teased.

"jealous?" Leila said cocking an eyebrow at her friend, and applying her usual makeup

"oh gross...bad mental image, bad mental image" Rose cried screwing up her face in disgust

The girls all laughed and changed into their school robes, still laughing as they walked down the stairs to breakfast.  
They entered the great hall as a group and pretended to be oblivious to the amount of male heads that turned at the entrance of the group of the most popular, and beautiful girls in the year, if not the entire school. Nonchalantly they walked up the aisle to their usual place at the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. A few minutes later they were joined by a freshly showered James, Marcus and Fred. Leila passed James a napkin with a slice of toast on it and they shared a secretive grin. Then the group fell into easy conversation while they ate until they were interrupted by Professor Weasley (Hermione) handing out their schedules.  
James looked over Leila's shoulder at her schedule and smiled, theirs were the exact same. 

"What have you got first?" Marcus asked the group

"Double Transfig, then break" came the chorusing response, which caused them to erupt in laughter.

A few minutes later they rose together and exited the hall towards their common room to get their books and head to class.

Transfiguration class was taken with Professor Weasley, who had taken the post after McGonagall became headmistress. The group proceeded into the class and took their seats close to the front, as they waited for class to begin Leila looked around the class. One of the girls across the aisle from where she was seated with James was glaring at them, and more specifically at her. Leila was shocked, what had she done to deserve that? Hermione entered just then and class begin so Leila was forced to put her attention to the lesson and not the sinking feeling inside that the Slytherin boys weren't the worst she had to face. 

They were reviewing transfiguring mammals into objects as an introduction to the animagus transformations; Leila finished transfiguring her bunny into slippers before the majority of the class, earning her twenty points to Gryffindor and another ten when she reversed the transfiguration. Hermione then put her to starting her reading on the animagus for the remainder of the first half of class, but before she could even open her book she caught the eye of the girl across the class and earned herself another glare, perturbed she turned to Bethan for an explanation. 

Bethan followed her glance across the classroom and groaned, "that's Melinda Davis, Ravenclaw, she and James dated way briefly last year, as in they went to one Hogsmede trip and he knew it was over. Apparently she never moved on, and now you have the guy and you have the brains."

Leila groaned, "great so I get an enemy for no reason, goody for me." James was beginning to pay attention to their conversation, so Leila turned back to her text book. 

Hermione called the class to attention then so they could move onto a new topic, conjuring. The class was to read the page on conjuring inanimate objects before they began, so Leila turned to the page but didn't begin reading instead she raised her hand. "excuse me professor, but I've already covered that."

Hermione looked up from her position at her desk and nodded, "Ah yes I thought you may have, the Academy does have an advanced program, if you could please demonstrate."

Leila nodded and stood to perform the spell, she took a breath and said "genero lily" and a fully grown tiger lily appeared on her desk.

The class, minus the Slytherins and Melinda Davis, applauded her and Hermione looked at her impressed "take another ten points Miss Scott, you have clearly been taught well, you may return to your reading on the animagus, and your homework for the evening will be to begin the conceptualization activity. As for the rest of you please continue your reading and your homework tonight will be to finish your reading. That is all you may leave early." 

The class got up and exited happy to have some free time. The Gryffindor group had an extended break so they decided to head up to the common room to relax and 'study'. Together they reached the fat lady, James gave the password "aurora borealis" and they climbed through taking up places on the couches by the fire, James pulling Leila onto his lap. Bethan and Calla sat on the couch across from them with Fred and Marcus on the floor in front of them, the rest of the girls claimed the other couch directly facing the fire.

"So Lei how advanced are the academy programs?" Bethan asked.

Leila shrugged, "that depends, apparently I'm ahead of you guys in terms of tranfig, but god only knows about the other stuff."

Calla nodded, "well at least you can help us, looks like Auntie H won't be giving you homework for the semester."

"Auntie H?" Leila asked

"My Aunt Hermione, she's married to Rose's dad. And we all call her that, so long as we aren't in class." James said

"Oh" Leila said, and bent to pick up her transfiguration book.

"So what else do you know Lei?" Rose asked

"Yeah what can you teach me?" Fred asked sporting a smirk, earning him a glare from James

"Dunno Freddie, what do you want to know?" Leila asked with a laugh at James' expression

"To start you could help him with the mammal transfiguration his bunny slippers twitched whenever someone came near them, and wouldn't stop going for the rabbit food," Marcus said with a grin. Fred through a pillow at him,

"Yours wasn't much better, your teacup still had fur and a tail," Bethan said laughing at him.

The group broke out into laughter and Leila returned to reading her book to figure out what she needed to do on her way to the animagus transformation, she knew her father was one and that it came in handy during many of his auror missions. James read over her shoulder, and the others, realizing Leila was concentrating, pulled out their own books and began practising the wand movements.

After a few moments James grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote her a note, tossing it onto the page. 

_Are you ok, you seem tense?_

Leila read it over before taking her quill and responding 

_I'm fine, it's just first day jitters and stuff. You know?_

So it has nothing to do with Melinda Davis glaring at your amazing self from across the classroom?

You saw that?

Of course I did, besides I could feel her eyes on us.

See that's why I wanted to keep it low key outside of our group of friends. Your playboy reputation

_What? I'm offended. I am not a playboy! We went on one date, it was terrible and I didn't want to go out with her again. Apparently she missed the memo_

I know that's what Bethan said...calm down babe I don't blame you.

Good...soo do you wanna teach me to conjure stuff?

_What do you want to learn?_

There's a loaded question... 

"Stupid rabbit!" Fred yelled, pulling Leila and James out of their note writing. Leila watched as Fred chased his rabbit around the couch for a minute before she pulled out her wand and called "accio rabbit."

The rabbit flew to her looking bewildered. It landed calmly in her lap and she stroked its nose while she waited for Fred to make his way back. "You're flourishing your wand too much; make it simpler, like this," Leila placed the now placated rabbit on the table and moved her wand in a small circle clockwise then quickly in a diagonal down and to the left, "verto," the rabbit twitched before transforming into a perfect pair of bunny slippers with comical cartoon bunnies on the tops. Leila took them off the table and placed her feet in them before walking around the group like a model and striking a pose before sitting back down on the couch in laughter. The group applauded her and Fred huffed from his seat, which only earned more laughter from Leila. She pulled the slippers off and placed them on the table before reversing the spell  
"seriously Fred try it again but smaller."

Fred nodded and screwed up his face in concentration, before he mimicked Leila's wand movements and said "verto," the rabbit twitched but nothing happened, and he looked up frusterated, "what the hell?"

"Concentrate on what you want it to transfigure to," Leila said trying to hide her grin.

"Eugh fine," Fred groaned, "verto."

The rabbit twitched again and transfigured itself into a pair of plush looking bunny slippers. Fred let out a whoop and jumped into a victory dance, the entiree group watched him laughing before he pulled Leila into a hug then sat down in his original spot, "you have officially become my tutor."

Leila laughed, "if you say so."

James made a face at his cousin, "sorry buddy, but I've already claimed dibs."

Fred elbowed James in the side, before turning to Leila, "but you still love me more right?"

Leila winked but didnt reply.

"that's what i thought." Fred said with a grin, and Leila returned to her book.

The rest of the day passed without much incident, the group went down to the great hall for lunch, then they attended a double potions class in the afternoon. Leila found that she was ahead in that class as well, earning more points for her perfect potion from Professor Nahmid. Leila left the class with her friends, but decided to bring her things up the stairs to the dorms before going down to dinner. She made her way up to the dorm without incident, but on her way back down she was stopped by Fogel suprisingly without his cronies. "Leila Scott. Impressive show you put up before." 

He walked closer to her cornering her in a nook on the hallway. Leila fingered her wand beneath her robes, but the look in his eyes was not frightening because he intended to harm her, but rather the glint in his eyes betrayed another emotion. 

"You have intrigued me, and I am going to offer you the opportunity to embrace your greatness. Leave those small time 'friends' of yours and join with me." 

Leila's eyes flared as she recognized the look in his eyes, it was one of lust, and somehow she felt more afraid of the lust than the harm. She took a deep breath, which he misinterpreted as a sigh of pleasure and pressed foreward to force her into the nook further. Leila's wand was out in a flash and she pressed foreward to force him out of the nook and into the actual hallway. "Just a tip, but when you try to proposition a girl, forcing her into a dangerous situation isnt the best way to go about things. While i'm sure that deep deep down you could be a great person, you need to show me that before i'd let you be a friend of mine let alone anything more. And in regards to the something more, do you not read the paper? Now then, if you continue to try and attack me or any other girl in any way i will not hesitate to show you what i am capable of." 

With that Leila turned around and continued to the great hall, but Fogel wasnt having any of that and he attempted to curse her to obedience. Leila had figured he would try something like that and whirled around sending a stunner at him before she bound him and levitated him to the entrance hall. 

Leila entered and heads turned like they had the day before as she walked up the aisle to the teacher's table and stopped in front of McGonagall. "Professor, may i speak with you in the entrance hall for a moment." 

Headmistress McGonagall nodded and rose from her seat as Leila turned and walked straight back out of the hall, the Headmistress following her. Once they reached the entrance hall and McG saw the body of Fogel slumped against a wall she turned to Leila and demanded, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, he attempted to corner me behind a suit of armor and force himself on me, when i refused he sent a coercement curse at me which i deflected before i stunned him. I figured that you would need to deal with him so i brought him here."

McGonagall nodded and took Jacob's wand performing priori incantem on it proving that he had indeed attempted a coercement spell on Leila. "Miss Scott, we need to come up to my office, is there anyone you would like to come up with you for support while we deal with this? Mr Potter perhaps?"  
McGonagall's eyes twinkled at the last part, in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore.

Leila nodded, "i suppose."

McGonagall nodded again and called for a house elf, who she then sent into the Great Hall for James and Professor Nahmid, the head of Slytherin house. They appeared a few moments later, James looking confused then furious when he saw Fogel. He rushed over to Leila and took her hand, giving it a sqeeze of support. Professor Nahmid looked resigned and nooded to McGonagall who levitated Jacob up to her office, the others following in her wake.


	10. I'm Ok, I Promise

James and Leila entered the Gryffindor common room a few hours later, everyone else had gone to bed. Leila was still shaken, but to look at her you wouldn't realize it, the only thing giving her away was how she clutched at James' arm. Together they sat down on the couch by the fire.

"Are you all right?" James asked, "you're shaking."

"I don't know James, it's not the first time I've had that happen to me. But it doesn't get easier you know? I just hope he doesnt try that on someone who cant defend herself"

James nodded sadly, "what can I do to help?"

"Just hold me for a minute ok"

James nodded and pulled her into his arms, "I wish there was a way that I could help you, or stop it from happening, just make it go away."

"You are James, but you cant stand guard every minute of everyday, I wouldnt want you to. You'd drive me nuts." She said and a smile finally alighted on her face.

James saw the smile and it made him smile too. They kissed and Leila got up off the couch to go to bed, "thanks for being here for me James."

"Where else would I be?" he replied with another smile.

"Goodnight, James."

They kissed again and Leila climbed the stairs to her dorm. James watched her go before he too climbed up to his dorm room, where he found Fred and Marcus sitting in their beds talking about the many rumors that were running over the school. James flopped down on his bed with a groan, "Mate what happened? Do you have any idea what the school is saying?" Marcus asked.

"I bet its nothing close to the truth. What are they saying?" James said, still staring at the ceiling.

"That Leila recieved a message from her old boyfriend in Canada and had to leave." Fred said

"That you and Leila got into a huge fight and she's leaving" Marcus added

"That Leila's father died in the field and she has to leave," Fred continued

"That-" Marcus said before James interrupted.

"That Jacob Fogel tried to force himself on Leila when she came down for dinner." James said disparigingly.

"He what!" Marcus yelled

"He tried to force himself on her, but she stunned him before he could. She's really shooken up though."

"so what do you want to do?" Fred asked

"I don't know what to do, I know she wouldn't like it if she found out but I need to do something, Fogel needs to learn a lesson. Beyond the suspension McG gave him." James said disparigingly

"Do you have any ideas?" Marcus asked

"I can't even think straight I'm so angry, I was hoping you guys might."

"we'll think about it ok James" Marcus said

James nodded and closed his curtains, sitting twirling his wand and fuming over how Fogel still believed that he was gods gift to the world, that he was infallible and could do whatever he wished to whomever he wanted.

"He will pay," James said and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning dawned and the boys in Gryffindor tower, woke to see James' curtains still closed, something unusual as he tended to be an early riser, preferring to get up early and get in a workout before breakfast and classes. Marcus crossed to James' bed and peeked through the curtains to wake him up, but james stopped him and gestured to Leila who was laying beside him. "She came in last night around 3, didnt want to sleep alone."

Marcus nodded, "K well breakfast is ready downstairs, we'll bring you guys some toast."

James nodded his thanks, and rolled to face Leila, lightly patting her shoulder to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled up at him.

"Morning," she murmered

"Hey, how're you doing?"

Leila shrugged and sat up, "I'm ok. I guess...I mean I don't feel fantastic by any means but I'm ok...thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"Lei you're always welcome in my bed...though Id prefer it if it was for a more exciting reason.

Leila leaned into him and smiled, allowing it to finally reaching her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Breakfast"

"Ok, time to get up," She pulled the covers off herself and moved to get out of the bed, revealing a green long sleeve shirt and white lacy short shorts as pyjamas.

James grinned at her, and pulled her back to him, "oh no you don't."

Leila laughed and kissed him then left the room, waving goodbye to Marcus and Fred as she left.

-

When Leila reached the girls dorms, she took a breath and entered her dorm, immediately she was engulfed in a massive hug from Calla, Penny, Rose and Bethan.

"Where were you?" Bethan demanded

"I went to sleep at James'..." Leila answered and moved from the group to her bed to grab her towel and robe, before continuing onto the bathrooms.

"you went to sleep at James'!" Rose exclaimed in indignation.

Calla shushed her, "let go of the prefect inclination for a sec Rosie...are you alright Lei?"

Leila nodded and exited to the bathrooms, only to be followed closely by Bethan.

"I'm not stalking you. I promise, i just want to brush my teeth."

Leila nodded again.

"Lei seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just worried about what James is going to do in response to Fogel."

"Fogel?"

"Jacob...Jacob Fogel. He attacked me yesterday..."

Bethan whirled around and engulfed her friend in a hug, she felt helpless and unsure of what she could do to help her. And she felt an immense hatred for Jacob, and a definate understanding of James' emotions this morning.

"I'm fine Beth, really I am...He underestimated me, like most do...I just don't want James to do something stupid."

Leila got into the shower and let the water pour over her, allowing her tension to flow away. Bethan began to brush her teeth, waiting for Leila to get out of the shower again. Bethan was mulling over how James would react to this event. He was fiercely protective of his friends and especially of Leila, but since meeting her he had become more refined, more likely to think before he acted. And she was sure that he would take into consideration how Leila would react if he were to attack Fogel outright.

Leila got out of the shower a few minutes later, wrapped in her towel and she crossed into the actual dorms, pulling out her uniform and placing it on her bed. Bethan came in soon after, and gasped at the bruises on Leila's arms, "I'd wear your sweater if i were you, James won't like it if he sees those."

Leila looked down and grimaced at the handprint shaped marks on her arms, "Thanks."

Leila dressed and together she went down the stairs with Bethan and down to breakfast.

-

Leila entered the Great Hall with the usual head-turning, and walked with Bethan over to the Gryffindor table to sit beside James. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him, adjusting her sleeves to make sure the bruises were covered, and dug into her breakfast. All around her, rumors flew about why she and James were pulled from dinner the night before...as per usual at Hogwarts, those rumors closer to the truth were those that were widely accepted, especially when Jacob Fogel was noticeably absent from breakfast.

Leila ignored the stares from the students and the pitying glances she got from most of the professors. Inwardly she knew that it wasnt the end of the attacks from Jacob and possibly the other Slytherins, and yet she was only barely worried. Leila knew that she was capable of protecting herself and any others that were in need of it. The only thing that worried her was being attacked from behind, something that she wouldn't put past a person such as Fogel.

Bethan watched her friend, and watched James' eyes on her every move, 'yes' she thought, 'he will do anything to make sure she's safe, i just hope that no one else realizes it.'

Leila finished eating and looked up at her friends, noticing all of the careful glances she was being covered with. Her view drifted to the staff table where McGonagall and Prof. Weasley sat looking at her as well. McGonagall noticed Leila's glance and gestured for her to approach. Leila nodded and turned back to her tablemates, "I'll see you guys in class, McG wants me."

"You'll be ok?" James asked worried, his emotions echoed on all their friends faces

"James you need to let me be myself ok, I can handle it, I promise."

James nodded sullenly and let her walk up the aisle to the professors desk, making sure that she got all the way to McG before turning back to his friends. "I don't like it"

"None of us do buddy, none of us do." Marcus said

"I think you might be underestimating her James, she's a lot stronger than any of us know. She's got the bruises to prove it." Bethan said

"Bruises?" James demanded, turning to Bethan.

Bethan realised her mistake and quickly answered, "she has bruising on her arms from the charms James, she's fine though, I think that we're all underestimating how much her dad taught her. She's far more powerful than any of us know."

Hermione had approached the group at that moment, and interrupted "Quite right Bethan."

"Aunt H." James said

Hermione nodded to her nephew, patting him on the shoulder. "I think you all should come with me to my office and we can discuss this."

James nodded and the others agreed and together they exited the Great Hall to go to Hermione's office.

-

Leila had gone with Prof McGonagall to her office to discuss how she wanted the story to play out. Nathan was waiting in the office when they arrived, and he immediately pulled Leila into a hug.

"What happened?" he asked

"I was attacked by Jacob Fogel dad. I'm fine though, I promise. Just a few bruises from misfired spells and being cornered into walls. I got out pretty easily."

"Bruises? You didnt mention those last night." McGonagall stated.

"I know I'm sorry, but James was there and he'd flip if he knew, besides i wasnt sure if there would actually be full on bruises."

"Would you mind showing me? I assume the aurors want documentation," McGonagall nodded to Nathan as she acknowledged his auror background, "I'm sure that's partially why you are here, Potter never did wait."

Nathan nodded back and Leila removed her sweater, eliciting a gasp from McGonagall and a curse from her father.

"Handprints..."

"Yes dad handprints...he used a few forceful charms...there are more on my back too from the walls. But, my Dad's here and I really don't want to have to take off my shirt in front of you." Leila said with a slightly forced smile.

Nathan tried to smile back and failed. McG took a few photos of Leila's bruises, before taking her to the next room to get pictures of the other bruises on her back and stomach. Upon their return Leila noticed how sullen her dad was looking and gave him another hug

"You taught me well dad, i'm fast, I can handle myself okay. James is overprotective enough for both of you. I'm fine, seriously."

"Okay Lei...I believe you, and the department is dealing with Fogel, so I know you'll be fine here. Just be careful.

"I am Dad, and I will be...I promise."

McGonagall watched the father-daughter team together, before allowing Leila to go to the Hospital Wing to have her bruises lessened by Madame Pomfrey, because of the nature of the injury the matron explained that there was no way to fully remove them, even using the WWW bruise remover.

-

"You all need to realize that there are some very serious things in Leila's past. I wont tell you as its not my place, but she is far stronger than you seem to give her credit for. Her father has trained her in the utmost defence strategies, and she is incredibly talented and skilled at healing and defensive spells. She has great instincts and is very quick, she may be the most talented and smartest witch of her age." Hermione was saying to James and the others.

The friends sat in silence as their teacher doled out virtue after virtue of their friend.

"Her life has not been the easiest, she is much like you in that sense James. I wouldnt worry about her or do anything brash as she wont appreciate it. I can promise you that she will not take these events sitting down, she will adapt in order to protect herself and all of you, give her the benefit of the doubt, she will be just fine." she continued

"Her past?" James questioned, almost to himself

"It's for her to tell you when she's ready James." Hermione answered, "now the lot of you get to class, you're already late."

The group nodded and left the room, each one thinking of their friend and wondering what had happened to her, and why she had their professor and friend in such awe of her abilities.


	11. Undercover Talent

Before they had realized October had dawned and with it a sense of excitement for the upcoming Halloween holiday. That morning postings had been placed on all the common room notice boards advising students of the upcoming Halloween Masquerade Ball. The notice advised that all students could attend, though those under fourth year were given a curfew of 11, it noted that costume was mandatory though it did not give many more details as to what was expected. More importantly the notice also announced a talent contest, in an effort to integrate some muggle ways into the Hogwarts, which urged any and all students to sign up and prepare as auditions would be announced soon. The winner would be given a performance slot at the ball.

James noticed this posting before many of the others and immediately thought of Leila. He knew his girlfriend well enough, better in many ways than the others of their group, and deep down he knew how much she missed the world that her mother had embodied. Deciding to talk to her about it when they were alone so that she wouldn't feel called out in front of everyone, he made his way down for an early workout before breakfast.

Leila came down the stairs an hour or so later, dressed in jeans and a long purple wrap sweater with a tank top, and her favourite knee high heeled brown boots, ready for Hogsmede. And saw the common room in an excited uproar over the news of both the talent contest and the upcoming costumed ball. As she passed through the common room she caught bits and pieces of excited conversations, discussing both costume ideas and performance thoughts. Leila reached the notice board and discreetly created a copy of the notice to take with her down to breakfast. She exited the common room and made her way to the Great Hall in thoughts about the events of the first month and bit of school, how her life had turned around, both in good ways and bad. She no longer wanted to remember some of the things that happened to her in Canada, but the event with Fogel had driven it home.

A few years before she and her father moved back to England, a guy in her school, a few years older than her had attempted something similar and she hadn't been so lucky. That time she had escaped through a pure surge of power brought on by fear and anger she had knocked him off her and into a nearby wall, giving her time to escape the room she was in. Since then Nathan had taken it upon himself to train her in all types of defence, not just those taught in school, and Leila had taken to it quite well. It was from that moment when she knew she wanted to be an Auror, hopefully her education would allow her to stop the things she had endured happening to others. It was in this mood that she sat down at Gryffindor table and began to eat her breakfast.

James came in a few moments later, freshly showered and envogorated by his morning workout, he took his usual seat beside Leila and kissed her cheek before filling his own plate and digging in. About halfway through his second helping Leila pulled out the paper and smoothed it out to get a better look. He swollowed his mouthful of eggs and nudged her "interested?"

Leila shrugged, "Maybe...it's been a long time though...it might feel weird without her."

James turned to her serious, "you could always do a demo performance for me."

Leila smiled, "you wish."

"oh you have no idea..."

James trailed off as the rest of their group arrived looking distinctly tired, but was able to catch Leila's muffled laughter as she turned to the others, who it seemed were of the same opinion as James, that she should indeed do the talent show. But, she brushed it off and moved onto other topics like costumes and such for the event itself.

Breakfast finished with its usual fanfare and the group left together to go to class, classes they had noticed were getting considerably more complex as the teachers moved their studies toward NEWT preparation. NEWT exams were only a year away as both the professors and Rose continued to press on them. Leila was, however, still doing as well as she had been at the beginning of September her incident with Fogel not deterring her successes in the least, if anything it had made her more alright with showing the class her abilities. Teachers doted on her and her friends came to her for advice which all in all helped Leila move quickly past the incident and onto more happier things.

Fogel on the other hand had different ideas, instead of Leila's burst of power deterring him from his conquest, it had intrigued him further. Though he was wary of going up against her, he continued to watch her and plot his attack for the future. She was too beautiful, too smart, too everything to be with Potter. He could never fulfill her like he could, and so Jacob watched her at every chance he had, waiting and observing until he had an opportunity to have her again. 

The majority of October progressed without much incident, though Leila and James did catch a group of Slytherin's picking on a young Hufflepuff girl and were able to help the girl out of the situation without much trouble. They had taken to enjoying small walks together around the grounds, enjoying the fall colors and getting to know each others quirks and personalities more and more each day. They were quickly falling into a more profound love, one that was very unusual for their young age. They had an understanding with one another, they were able to spend time together in a comfortable silence, each doing their own thing, but together in such a way that most did not dare interrupt them, for they were simply to lovely to watch together.

The audition's had come and gone for the Talent contest, and Leila had been mum about the entire procedure, not uttering a word to anyone, preferring instead to keep whether or not she had decided to audition to herself. It wasn't until Hogsmede weekend a week before Halloween that anyone had any clue at all if she had even given it a second thought. McGonagall announced that Saturday morning at breakfast that the auditions had gone very well and their winner had been chosen, but that they preferred to remain anonymous until the night of. Few noticed that she had a familiar twinkle in her eye as her gaze swept over the Gryffindor table, view landing on Leila for a moment before moving quickly onto others.

Leila and the girls chose to go into Hogsmede together to shop for their costumes for the ball, the boys were disgruntled to be left behind, especially James as he was still worried about Leila though he had to admit that she was incredibly trained in defence. The group walked down to the village together before the girls shooed the boys away and headed straight to Gladrags for costuming.

They were combing through the racks, shouting out ideas to each other as they came across costumes.

"are we going as a group?" Rose asked.

"should we?" came Penny's reply from behind a shelf of Victorian style dresses

"I don't know...don't you think that sometimes its a little cliche? You know, group of friends goes as group of whatever." Calla said flipping through a box of tights

"Exactly. Common theme maybe?" Bethan asked as she thumbed through a catalogue of ideas

"sounds good to me, thoughts?" Leila asked, though she had some ideas of her own, having experienced many a Halloween party at the Academy.

"Sexy whatever?" Calla said with a grin

"Well clearly, what else would you be? I meant like should we be versions of fairies? devil/Angel? Pilgrims? I don't know." Bethan answered

"Pilgrims?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow

Bethan simply held up a costume package with a pilgrim on the front.

"Or we can just go for it...who knows it'll probably all work together anyway." Leila said with a grin to her friends.

A noise of general consent went through the group and they each went about choosing a few costumes to try on and moving back to Gladrags' dressing rooms. In a fashion show type style they each tried on their first costume and emerged to parade it in front of the others. Bethan emerged with a huge grin on her face in the pilgrim outfit, causing the others to burst out in laughter as she pranced about. Rose came out as a bunny, Calla a french maid, Penny a sixties mod chic, and Leila in a pirate costume with a plunging neckline.

"That'll make James drool just a little." Calla commented nudging Leila knowingly.

"and?" Leila replied waggling her eyebrows, "next costume?"

"next costume!" was the resounding response and the girls returned to their respective dressing rooms.

The next time each girl came out in a new outfit. Bethan in a dress resembling that of the muggle character of Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Calla as another muggle character, Cinderella; Rose as Little Bo Peep, Penny as Little Red Riding Hood, and Leila as the Little Mermaid. As they looked around at each other they realized that they were all dressed as popular muggle story characters.

"well this just won't work." Rose deadpanned causing the girls to laugh.

"one more, just for laughs?" Penny asked, clearly aware that these were probably their costumes.

There was a collective nod and they returned again to the dressing rooms to change. This time Leila arrived out in a green and gold silk jacket with corset underneath and short black shorts with green piping down the sides, black lace up heeled boots and a jaunty top hat. She was a ringmaster, Rose was a fairy, Calla a muggle police officer in a very revealing uniform, Bethan a western courtesan, and Penny a nurse.

They sat in the changing rooms for a while mulling over whether or not to attend in coordinating costumes or not, eventually deciding to simply buy the costumes they liked best forgoing the original idea of theme. Each girl changed back and brought her chosen costume up to the cash register to pay, Leila was the first to reach the cash and pay so that the others missed seeing which costume she had chosen, and she was being very secretive about it and refusing to show them.

After each of them had paid for her chosen costume they left the shop to meet with the boys at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. As they were walking down the high street all of them noticed the flashbulbs and yelled questions from those reporters who had descended on the town for the specific purpose of following these girls around in an attempt to get a story filled with juicy gossip (true or not) for which to provide their magazines with fodder. Many of their questions were directed at Leila, as she was the newest thing, and dating England's sweetheart. They ignored many of the questions, smiled for a few pictures before continuing on their way to the Three Broomsticks and taking their seats at a semi secluded table, where the boys were already waiting. One photographer and his respective reporter managed to make their way into the restaurant and approached their table unabashedly asking them questions and taking many photos. James allowed a few photos to be taken before he asked them to leave them in peace to eat their meal. When they refused he non-verbally jinxed them to force their expulsion from the building, then turned back to his friends with a smile. "find anything interesting?'

"yes I think we'd all like to know that." Fred added trying to sneak a peek in Calla's bag.

"wouldn't you like to know." she replied slyly pulling her bag away from him and stealing a fry off his plate while he wasn't looking.

The group laughed their way through lunch, easily falling back into their ways from before Leila's attack, much to her pleasure. Though Hermione's words about Leila's past did remain in the back of their minds, seeing Leila so relaxed and happy they were content to let it be for the time being. And so the group fell into an easy conversation about the upcoming ball and who it might be that was performing. It was rumoured that it was a Gryffindor (who else would it be? Was Fred's opinion), but no one was sure. Lunch progressed in the usual way for the group as they talked about everything and nothing, and once they finished eating they went as a group onto thehigh street to Honeydukes and Zonko's, which was still in business under the WWW flag, as they walked together crowds parted and cameras flashed. The group seemed oblivious to this as they simply enjoyed each other's company, James holding Leila close with his arm wrapped around her and whispering in her ear causing her laughter, and creating quite the portrait of a young couple in love and giving those watching plenty of fodder.

James and Leila separated from the group soon after their trip to Honeydukes, choosing to walk back by themselves, which gave the reporters even more to write about as they watched a couple obviously enjoying being with each other, so much so it was palpable. For their part James and Leila were simply happy being together enjoying their happiness. Eventually they reached the grounds and entered through the gate hand in hand deciding to take a walk by the lake before going back inside, making the most of the nice weather.

"I still worry about you, you know." James said

"I know," Leila replied leaning into his side, "in some ways I appreciate it, I like knowing that you'll be there."

James stopped and turned to face her, "I will be, even when it kills me just to stand by and do nothing. I'll be there, for you Lei even if I don't get to hurt those who hurt you."

"I do appreciate that James, I know how hard it was for you."

James shrugged and pulled her into his side, before grabbing her hand and continuing their walk. "If something else happens though, promise to give me permission?"

"Promise." was her reply.

They continued to walk, turning to head back towards the castle, waving to Hagrid as they passed by his cabin.

"So what are you being for the ball?" James asked, trying again to poke his head into the bag.

Leila pulled the bag away from him, "can't tell, it'd ruin the surprise."

"Spoil sport."

Leila grinned and took his hand again. "what about you and the boys?"

"Nope not telling."

"Hmph I suppose fair's fair. But I'll make it worth your while if you do tell me." Leila plied with a smirk.

"Fine you've cracked me...I'm being a football player. Care to be my cheerleader?"

"Thought I already was."

"Oh you are, I meant in terms of costume."

"I'll think about it, although it would mean having to give up this one," she waved the bag in front of his face, "and trust me you'll love it."

"Oh will I?" He approached her with a seductive walk then tried to grab for the bag again.

"Oh no you don't." She protested and ran away laughing towards the doors.

James chased her until they both reached the entrance doors and entered together joined in laughter before going up to Gryffindor Tower to kill some time before dinner.

James and Leila were seated together on one of the comfortable couches by the fire, Leila had placed her bag up in her dorm when they'd arrived, and was now happily ensconced in his arms reading a muggle romance novel while James worked out Quidditch plays on his model pitch. Their friends came back soon after and were seated in their usual spots around the fire, before long it was time for dinner, and the group went down to the Great Hall together, Fred and James cracking jokes the entire way.

That night's dinner was as good as ever and the rest of the week passed without any incident. It was a week filled with talk of costumes, makeup and hair...at least for the girls. The entire school was filled with anticipation for the upcoming ball and rumors were running rampid about who the mysterious performer could be, but as usual many, if not most, were wrong.


	12. All Hallows Eve Surprises

Halloween morning dawned in its usual way at Hogwarts, the Great Hall was decorated with giant sized jack-o-lanterns in each corner, Hagrid out doing himself in their size. Breakfast was an affair of excited chatter about the ball that evening and many guesses about who the performer would be. Leila was more subdued through breakfast and most of the remainder of the day. The boys decided to play a pick up game of Quidditch laughing at the girls as they decided not to join them. Bethan noticed Leila's nervous behaviour and pulled her aside on their way back up to the common room. "Lei, what's up with you...you're really quiet."

"Oh it's nothing."

Bethan gave her a look.

"Really its nothing."

"Sure it is...fess up, it's clearly bothering you."

"Ok fine, come here," Leila pulled her in behind a tapestry that was concealing a secret passage, "I'm the performer tonight and it's really making me nervous."

Bethan gasped and grinned, "I knew it!"

"You can't tell anyone though ok, I want to keep it a secret until tonight."

Bethan nodded, still with her grin, "Oh everyone's going to die...I'm so excited now!"

"Promise not to tell."

"Promise...where does this passage go? I didnt know it was here."

"Oh yeah, James showed it to me, it leads right up to Gryffindor Tower."

"Really, awesome...short cut."

The girls continued through the passage to the Tower, Leila feeling more relaxed, and Bethan increasingly more excited. When the girls reached the tower they went right up to the dorm to join the others in a day of mudmasks, hair treatments, manis, pedis, and many other beautifying treatments in preparation for the ball.

By the time seven o'clock came around they were all dressed and ready to go, except for Leila who was purposefully running behind the rest.

"Lei come on, we're going to be late." called Rose, from the main dorm to the bathrooms where Leila was doing her makeup.

"Yeah seriously, the boys will be waiting for us." Calla said

Leila stuck her head out of the bathroom door, dressed still in her robe, "Just go ahead without me guys, tell James to go ahead, I'll be there soon enough. Sorry."

"Allright Lei, we'll see you down there," Bethan said with a discreet wink to her, "let's go girls."

The rest of the girls left with calls of "we'll see you later" to Leila, and Leila returned to the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her makeup, enhancing it more to adapt to the stage. She shook out her curled hair and returned to the dorm room to get dressed. She pulled out her costume and placed it on her bed. She pulled on the fishnet stockings and attached them to the garter belt she was wearing smothing out the bows, and slid on the black lace garter, then she took the gold fringed dress and pulled it on over her head and smoothed it out. Looking in the mirror she shook out her curls and placed her gold headband with the feather into her hair. She added a long string of pearls, long black gloves, and her black T-strap heels before peeking her head out of the dorm and snuck out of the dorm to the passage down to the Great Hall.

-

In the Great Hall the students were looking around at the decorations (candle light, the jack-o-lanterns, and eerie cobwebs and bats), taking part in the refreshments, and some were dancing to the music playing courtesy of the magic DJ. James and the boys were seated at one of the tables at the side of the hall, waiting for the girls to arrive, and arrive they did. The Gryffindor girls entered the hall in a group, causing many eyes to turn to their direction, and many a leering glance from the boys at their sexy costumes. The girls simply smiled and entered the hall making their way to the boys' table.

"Where's Lei?" james asked immediately

"Running late," Rose answered, causing James to shrug and sit back down, his gaze constantly waving over to the entrance doorway.

As the song that was playing ended, the hall went dark, the only light coming from the jack-o-lanterns in the corners. Then a row of lights came on straight down the center of the hall leading to the stage, one circle at a time, and the doors opened revealing the silhouette of a woman.

_Hit the beat and take it to the verse now._

And the music began, the woman making her way down the aisle towards the stage. Revealing a mane of red hair and slinky gold flapper dress, cut short on the leg and finished with stockings and heels. The whispers began through the hall, in an awed hushed tone.

"Is that..." Rose asked before trailng off.

"It couldn't be...could it?" Marcus asked

"She'd have told us, wouldn't she?" Calla asked

Bethan just grinned. The woman reached the stage, and turned to face the crowd, with a coy smile, beginning a performance that would become Hogwarts legend. After sometime the crowd of students finally came to their senses and the dance floor filled with students grooving out to the music. James and his friends made their way to the front of the crowd cheering on the woman who they had finally recognized as their friend.

_You got me beggin you for mercy, why won't you release me?_  
_You got me beggin you for mercy, why won't you release me?_  
_I said release me_

"She's really good." Fred said.

"I knew she would be," was James' confident response, smiling up to her with a look of distinct pride.

Near the middle of the song on a lyric about the right man taking her hand, Leila reached out her hand to James, much to the dissapointment to many of the other men in the crowd. He kissed it before allowing her to release it again and return to her song. The crowd was cheering as lound as it could, Gryffindor's wearing looks of pride at their housemate, and many many others looking on with envy. Nevertheless both teachers and students were enjoying the show that Leila presented.

Leila pulled a complicated spin move as the music did a turn around, causing a great cheer to come up from the crowd, as many more crowded onto the dance floor. Houses intermingling as they simply enjoyed the music and performance. Those who were muggleborn and some of those who weren't began singing along with Leila. As the crowd danced and enjoyed themselves, even the teachers were smiling from the sides of the crowd. Leila's song ended with a creschendo of sound from the crowd and she took her bow to tumultuous applause before heading off the stage into an adjoining room where McG and Hermione waited for her to offer their congratulations, before they went onto the stage to address the crowd.

"Students, and guests, Miss Leila Scott!" Hermione called.

A loud cheer went up from the crowd of students, and the Gryffindors started a chant of "one of us" that went on for several minutes before Hermoine cleared her throat again and continued on with her announcements

"Yes, yes congratulations Miss Scott! Now obviously she was chosen to be our contest winner, and as you have seen, for good reason. She will return to the stage in a few moments to perform another few numbers for you, but first allow me to announce a few more upcoming events at Hogwarts this year. Of course we have the Quidditch cup games, and our usual house cup challenge but this year, the faculty has decided that since tonights event was such a great success, we will be holding a Yule Ball in conjunction with a Hogwarts Yule Cup competition."

The crowd cheered again at Professor Weasley's words, and she had to wait a few more moments to continue...

"Eligibility for this contest is limited to sixth and seventh years, and one contestant will be chosen from each house, by a commitee of your professors, and a select body of ministry officials. Be warned however, this contest will test your daring, courage and bravery, as well as your house loyalty and your loyalty to your fellow students. Submissions into this contest will begin next week and selections will occur in the weeks following with the events occuring up to the Yule Feast where our winner will be announced. Prizes will be announced at the selection ceremony, so good luck to all those thinking of entering. Now then without further ado, we will continue our evening, and everyone I give you once again...Leila Scott"

Hermione exited the stage and the lights dimmed to a purple wash and a lighted swing descended with Leila seated on it, this time wearing a black corset and black silk shorts with green stripes down the sides, she still wore the feather, gloves and stockings. Leila began to swing back and forth and the music began to play again, this time a slow jazzy number, and the crowd broke into couples as she began to sing, a song called Feeling Good. The swing reached the stage level and she continued to sing, before she stopped it and got up, performing a few sultry steps towards the edge of the stage. Leila began to walk slowly down the steps into the crowd of couples when she reached the center of the crowd and began to weave her way through the couples, brushing hand over the shoulders of her friends as she went. Before returning to the steps and taking a seat on them and lounging back. She began to becon to her friends, urging them to come near her, James especially seemed caught in her entrancing song. As her song began to come to its finish, Leila's group of friends had gathered around her on the stairs as she stood and slinkily walked up the stairs back onto the stage, brushing along James' arms as she went.

And with one last sultry look over her shoulder at the crowd, Leila finished her song with smile and struck a pose. It took the students a few moments to register that she had finished her performance, as they were so entranced, but before long they had come to their senses and were applauding her just as loudly as before. Leila simply smiled and moved into a sultry new song, about diamonds.The music kicked in there with a upbeat pace and the crowd immediately began dancing, breaking into some rather exhuberant and racy dance moves. Leila invited her girlfriends, and a few other girls who she knew pretty well, onstage with her and they began to dance, immediately drawing most of the guys' eyes, sometimes even those with dance partners.

The girls onstage had gotten really into the song, and were teasing the guys who were still in the crowd, laughing and blowing kisses to them as they danced. However in the corner of the hall Jacob Fogel sat with his group of Slytherin cronies, watching Leila move on the stage with a sinister grin on his face.

Near the middle, Leila blew a kiss at James, then climbed down the steps followed by her girls. She sang a lyric challenging James to join her and he just laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dance of their own in the cleared center of the couples...

James was getting up close and personal, at a convenient part of the song, so Leila waggled her finger in front of James' face, and pulled away from him, to circle him with a sultry walk. Jacob Fogel watched her antics with an annoyed look on his face, 'how dare she go after Potter like that, she should be mine.' he thought and began to plot a plan to get Leila Scott to want him, 'she will beg for me, she will.'

For the end of this song, Leila walked back up onto the stage, paving a path through the dancing couples, before returning to her swing and allowing it to draw her up into the air. She dropped back on the swing and allowed herself to fall down in a back flip before landing on her feet and giving a bow, then straightening up with a huge smile on her face, and moving off stage to cool down and change back into her costume before joining her friends for the remainder of the night.

-

James was waiting backstage for Leila when she emerged from the stage area, when she saw him she grinned and ran into his arms, allowing herself to be lifted up and spun around.

"You were amazing," James whispered in her ear before pulling her into a deep kiss, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh it was...a very good one." He kissed her again.

"Thank you." Leila smiled, "Now get out I need to change, just wait outside, i'll only be a second."

James grumbled, but left and stood guard outside of the room, with a great smile on his face, feeling extremely lucky to be with Leila. Leila emerged a few moments later in a cheerleader costume, laughing at the look on James' face.

"What? You said you were being a football player, what else would i be? I bought this even before you told me."

James kissed her and lead her out into the hall, "You know me too well."

"Don't ever forget it," Leila laughed before allowing herself to be pulled into a huge group hug from the girls.

The rest of the night was spent dancing to the magical DJ, James and Leila getting closer and closer together each dance, they danced. And generally having a good time drinking butterbeer and laughing together with their group of friends. As the night came to a close, Leila was urged by the crowd of students to take the stage again, and she blushingly agreed.

"Feel free to sing along if you know the words, this one's an oldie but goodie." and she began to sing an old muggle favourite, Stand by Me.

Many people began singing along, and smiling as they swayed with their friends to the familiar song. The teacher's smiled from the sidelines, happy with the knowledge that they'd had a good night.

The night had been a good one, and one for the record books. Not only had they had a great time together as a school but they had been a part of something bigger. Students were taking pictures and laughing with friends, they were making new ones, new relationships were blossoming and Leila was coming into her own, by returning to something she hadn't realized she truely missed. She finished the song to a great round of applause and climbed down from the stage to join her friends and make their way up to bed

The students filed out of the hall in groups and couples, making their way back to their respective dorm rooms. Leila and her friends were among the last to leave, but they were all thoroughly happy about the way their Halloween had turned out. They climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower as a group, discussing how Leila had kept the secret from them, but telling her how proud they were to be her friend. Leila simply smiled and laughed along with them, her arm wrapped around James' waist.

They reached the tower and gave the Fat Lady the password before climbing into the common room. Most of the group said goodnight and climbed up their respective staircases, but James and Leila grabbed a spot on their favourite couch, cuddled in each other's arms, deciding to talk for a bit before going to bed. They bid goodbye to their friends and settled in.

"Did i tell you how awesome you were yet?" James asked with a sly grin.

"Only like 6 or 7 times." Leila replied with a laugh.

"Well you were." He replied, completely serious.

"Thanks...I missed it you know."

"I know."

"I'm happy I did it though, it makes me feel so much closer to her. I like it."

"I'm glad."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, then James moved them into a sitting position.

"I have something for you."

"You what?"

"I have something for you..."

"Ok"

Leila turned to face him with a semi-shy smile on her face, and watched as he summoned an item from his room. A few moments later a small box came flying down the boys staircase and landed in James' hand, he passed it to her and she opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a charm on it, bearing an interconnected L and J.

"It's a Potter heirloom, it changes the letters depending on who wears it. Apparently my grampa James gave it to grandma Lily when they were dating, and Dad gave it to Mum, etcetera etcetera. I want you to have it."

"James, it's beautiful, thank you."

"It has some sort of special powers too, something like allowing the two people to know if the other's in trouble of any kind and connecting them."

Leila looked up at the boy she was coming to love, and smiled at him. She kissed him and hugged him before standing to go up to bed.

"Thank you James, this is really special."

"Your welcome."

"Goodnight James."

"Night babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Songs mentioned/sung are Mercy – Duffy, Feeling Good – Pussycat Dolls, Diamonds – Moulin Rouge Soundtrack, and Stand By Me – Sam E. Cook**_


	13. The Power of Love

November came as it usually did, snow fell on the grounds of Hogwarts and the weather began to get considerably colder. But, inside the castle the fireplaces roared and the students studied. On this particular day, the girls of the Gryffindor group could be found in the library studying for an upcoming NEWT practice test in Transfiguration. Leila was seated at the table, reading over her notes from the past semester.

"Lei, what's the incantation for self transfiguration again?" Calla asked.

"Abeo Mihi" Leila replied without looking up.

"Animagus transfiguration?" Fred asked.

"There isn't one, you have to brew a potion to find your animagus form, before you can begin in on the transfiguration at which point it's a matter of concentration." Leila answered, again without raising her eyes from her parchment.

"Ok why are you studying?" Rose asked.

"Really, I mean you clearly don't need it." Bethan said.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked

"You already know the answers."

Leila shrugged, and said a little defensively, "I feel better if I review."

"Ok then, did you make the potion thing?" Bethan said

"No, but I think I will, it might be good practice." Leila replied.

"And it would be cool to be an animagi." Rose piped in with a smile.

"That too." Leila grinned.

"Let's do it then." Bethan said

"Seriously? It's really complicated." Leila answered.

"But so worth it." Penny said.

"True...Should we include the boys?" Calla said.

"Nah, it can be something just for us." Rose replied.

"Ok so, Lei since you don't need to study, do you want to see if you can find the recipe for the potion?" Bethan asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'm good on my reviewing." Leila answered.

Leila got up from the table and crossed to the Transfiguration section of the library and looked over the shelves for a book on animagi. But just as she turned the corner she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking or screaming.

"Miss Scott," drawled a familiar voice, "fancy seeing you here."

Leila struggled against the hands binding her voice, but they weren't budging.

"I quite enjoyed your performance Halloween night, most of it that is. It was very unfair for you to lead me on then turn to Potter." The voice spat, "Now then, if I remove my hand can I be assured that you will not scream."

Leila nodded mutely, and he allowed his hand to fall from her mouth to a spot where it was gripping her throat.

"What do you want Fogel?"

"You"

"That won't work for me."

"Because of Potter?" he said disdainfully

"No."

"No?"

"Because you act like a monster, you treat people like they are beneath you. Let alone the way you treat me."

"What do you mean?"

"Fogel consider the fact that you are gripping me by my throat in the middle of the library. Let me go."

"Can't do that...you might run away."

"And you wonder why I dislike you."

In the back of Leila's mind she was thinking desperately for a way out of the situation, then suddenly her necklace began to grow comfortably warm, and she began to feel a bit calmer. Calm enough to actually begin thinking of ways to get out of the situation. As she was thinking, her necklace grew steadily warmer, but not hurting her, and a burst of energy connected itself to her magic and caused Fogel to let her go and stumble back into the shelf behind them. Leila quickly grabbed her book and turned to leave.

"How did you do that?" Fogel asked baffled

"It's called a love of kindness, Jacob; you may want to think about taking a different approach to life."

And Leila turned out of the aisle back to the table and directly into the arms of James who was standing by her seat waiting for her to come back.

"How did...what...James what are you doing here?" Bethan asked shocked.

"Fogel." James answered looking into Leila's eyes, to assure himself that she was all right.

"But how did you know?" Rose asked, in the same tone as Bethan.

"Necklace" James answered, his eyes not wavering from Leila's.

"I'm ok James, really." Leila said, and James let her go, letting her sit down.

"What do you mean necklace?" Calla asked.

"Not here, guys let's go." Leila said and began to lead the group out of the library and up to Gryffindor Tower, as she passed a section on ancient magic's she paused to grab a book from the shelf, adding it to her pile and then continued along.

-

The girls sat in their dorm later that night, after hearing Leila tell them about the necklace and how James would have known that she was in trouble.

"I think mum might have mentioned that before...if it's the one she was talking about, then that necklace is way powerful and way old. Potter men have been giving it to the woman they loved for generations." Rose said awed.

"Loved?" Calla asked, kind of teasingly

"Yeah, mum said loved. Something about the bond between the two people growing stronger as their love grows. But James must love you or else it wouldn't have drawn him to you." Rose continued.

Leila simply sat on her bed playing with the necklace, with a smile. 'He loves me,' she thought, and her smile grew.

"Lei, Lei...earth to Leila." Bethan teased waving a hand in front of Leila's face with a grin.

"Huh? Sorry..." Leila said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Did you get the book?" Bethan continued.

"Oh yeah, it's right here, Animagi and You, a Practical Guide to Human Transfiguration. This should have everything we need. I'll look it over tomorrow," Leila answered.

The group smiled and nodded with knowing looks on their faces, and then they got ready for bed and went to sleep. Leila climbed into her bed and pulled the gold curtains around it, then picked up the book on the ancient magic's, and began to read it through.

-

The next morning Leila woke up earlier than the other girls and jumped in the shower, deciding with a grin to test the powers of the necklace she clasped it around her neck and began to concentrate on James as she washed her body and her hair.

James was outside running around the Quidditch Pitch, when he felt the chain he wore, bearing a dog tag with the same interlinked L & J as Leila's, grow hot and he touched it. In an instant a series of vivid images entered his mind of Leila in the shower and he grew hot, forcing him to stop running and slide down against the stadium seats while the images ran through his mind.

Leila felt her own necklace growing faintly warm and her smile grew exponentially. She took her time in the shower allowing herself to thoroughly clean herself and finally after she had shaved and rinsed out her hair she stepped from the shower into the main bathroom and wrap her towel around herself. Before cutting the link to her thoughts of James, and crossing back to the dorms to dress for the day.

James was still seated against the tree when he felt the link between them break. With a groan he took a deep breath and pulled himself off the ground feeling thoroughly exhausted, he made his way to the showers and took a very cold one, then went back up to the castle to change into his uniform and get ready for the day.

-

At breakfast that morning Leila sat eating with a thick volume beside her a section of it marked in an easily removable highlight spell, she had learned at the academy as an aid to studying. James sat down across from her looking thoroughly exhausted, and simply looked at her without wavering ignoring all the others who were seated around them. Leila felt his eyes on her and she concentrated more thoroughly on her breakfast a smile growing on her face.

Bethan, who was seated beside Leila, watched the exchange between the two and asked "What's up, with you guys?"

Leila looked up and shrugged, "Nothing," her smile growing more steadily, daring not to meet James' eyes, "Pass the eggs."

Fred passed Leila the eggs and turned to James, "Bethan's right, dude what's up?"

"Nothing." James said, his gaze not wavering from Leila, her grin simply grew.

Leila blushed and slowly allowed her eyes to meet James' shaking with silent laughter, "I guess it worked."

"What worked?" Rose asked.

Leila simply continued to laugh and push the book across the table to James, not daring herself to say anymore.

He grinned back and winked at her, placing the book in his bag for reading later, and dug into his breakfast. Leila returned to her own with a blush.

"What worked?" Marcus repeated.

"It's just a beautiful necklace, that's all." Leila mumbled, and then continued to eat.

"I don't get it." Penny said confused.

"I don't think we're supposed to." Rose said with a scowl.

James and Leila simply met each other's eyes quickly before grinning and looking away, Leila with a blush. A few minutes later Leila finished her breakfast and stood up, smoothing out her uniform skirt and picking up her bags.

"Well I'm off; I have a question to ask Professor Weasley. James, care to walk with me?" She asked with a smile.

James got up and crossed to her side, wrapping an arm around her, whispering in her ear, "you're evil."

Leila just grinned and turned to their friends, "We'll see you in class."

As the two walked out of the hall, the remainder of their friends, looked at each other confused, "I think we missed something?" Marcus said.

"And then some." Fred put in.

"Weird," Bethan said.

The group looked at each other, and then slowly finished off their breakfasts and went off to class.

-

After they exited the hall, James pulled Leila behind a tapestry concealing a passage he knew lead to the Transfiguration corridor, that few others knew existed. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her thoroughly, leaving them both breathless.

"You are so evil."

Leila smiled, "I just wanted to see how it worked."

"Oh it works."

"Does it? You'll have to tell me about it." she replied with a sly grin.

James growled and kissed her again. A few moments later, they broke apart again and panting Leila leant against the wall trying to catch her breath, with a lazy smile.

"Let's go." Leila said once she was able

"Go? Go where?" James asked confused, "Let's stay, staying is more fun."

"You're terrible."

"But you love it."

Leila simply grinned in response, "No I actually want to go see the Professor, and I have a few questions about the necklace."

James groaned, "Eugh fine, lead the way. You evil temptress."

Leila giggled and took his hand leading him down the pathway.


	14. Trouble in Paradise

James and Leila were late to their DADA class that day after spending almost half the double lesson with Hermione discussing what she knew about the necklace, though in the end Leila was given a thick book on ancient magic's since even Hermione wasn't entirely sure about the exact workings.

Their class went by quickly after that given that Leila and James were among the top of their class they were able to catch up and finish their tasks before many of the others. That day in particular they were working on the shield charm, and attempting to break each other's shield. James and Leila paired up and began to fire off curse after curse towards each other, even if James' were slightly half hearted. But it seemed that every curse that hit the shield did not wear it down but rather strengthened them, as though the shield knew that their two duellers did not want to hurt each other. Professor Nuite noticed that neither seemed to be gaining the advantage and asked that they split up and work with other people, she split them and sent Leila to work with Melinda Davis, while James was sent over to work with Marcus.

"Not trying hard enough Scott?" Melinda teased with a scowl.

"Oh no, just seems that James doesn't want to hurt me." Leila replied.

"Oh so he wanted to hurt me hmm." Davis demanded, hurling a curse towards Leila.

Leila's shield was up in an instant and Melinda's curse rebounded off it back towards her. She ducked at the last minute and dodged it, before sending another curse off.

"What does he see in you anyway?"

"I wouldn't know, perhaps you should ask him."

Leila simply circled, allowing Melinda to fire off curse after curse, tiring herself out. The class around them were becoming less and less aware of their own mock duels and were now paying more and more attention to Leila and Melinda. Leila felt her locket grow faintly warmer as James turned his attention over to their fight, but ignored it until she was in a position where she felt truly safe.

"Why aren't you fighting? Too scared to fire off anything? Or can you not even do it?"

The class ooohed, egging her on, Leila simply smiled and didn't reply, realizing that insults were Melinda's only way to attempt to gain the upper hand. James caught her eye, and Leila smiled, shaking her head almost imperceptibly, and sending a thought over to him _don't worry I'm fine_. James nodded and sent her a good luck back, taking a seat and kicking his feet up on a nearby desk relaxing confident in Leila's safety.

"Still too scared to fight Scott?"

"Scared? No, just don't see why it's relevant."

Melinda glowered and waved her wand in a complex movement that Leila instantly recognized, as did James, as a slicing curse that was extremely dangerous, something that only aurors truly knew well enough. James sat up in his chair and sent a wave of power to Leila, as she braced herself for the impact of the curse on the shield. Professor Nuit rapidly crossed the classroom as she realized what type of curse was being sent. Professor Nuit was prepared to intercept the curse and deflect it if at all necessary, but James held her back, not sure what Leila's shield would do to it.

"What are you playing at?" Leila yelled as the curse hurtled towards her.

She took a deep breath as the curse hit her shield, concentrating her efforts into absorbing the curse and not allowing it to deflect back out into the class and hurt someone else. The shield wavered and a huge clap echoed through the class, Leila's shield managed to absorb the curse and in front of her there was a flash of a bright fiery red, before she began to waver.

James rushed to her side, grasping her hand and leading her to a chair, while Professor Nuit crossed stiffly to Melinda Davis and immediately clapped a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving, and taking her wand.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, for that impressive shield charm, Miss Scott. And you, Miss Davis, twenty five points from Ravenclaw for the use of that curse. You and I will now be going to see Professor McGonagall. Class dismissed."

Professor Nuite whirled from class, Melinda's wand firmly in one hand, the other hand firmly on the girl's shoulder directing her to the headmistress's office. James and Leila sat in the classroom for a few minutes after the remainder of the class exited; James had waved off their friends murmuring that they would join them in a moment.

"Are you alright?" James asked, tipping her chin towards him so he could see her face.

"Fine...exhausted...scared...who uses that kind of spell in a classroom?"

"Melinda isn't exactly, what you would call stable. Her father was an auror until he went a bit nuts and cursed my dad and a muggle while out in the field. He's in Azkaban now, will be for a while...though apparently he's gone a bit round the twist there. Melinda and I were dating when it happened and she blamed me and my dad for what happened to her father, she's gone a bit batty since."

"A bit." Leila replied

"Are you sure you're alright?" James asked still very worried.

"Yes James, I'm just tired...let's go to lunch, maybe food will help."

James nodded and took her hand, helping her up from the chair and once he was sure she was stable and able to move, he led the way out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. Just outside the door they were joined by their group of friends, all of them worried about Leila, and together they walked into the Great Hall and up towards their spot at the Gryffindor table. Leila didn't speak, but simply took her seat at the table and began to fill her plate, the others looked at her sadly before they too filled their plates and fell into eating and semi forced conversation.

Halfway through the lunch hour, McGonagall entered through the teacher's doorway taking her place at the head table, her hawk like gaze looking roaming over the students for Leila. Leila looked up at the same moment that McGonagall's gaze caught her, and answered McGonagall's questioning look with a nod, confirming that she would meet her once she had finished her meal. Leila thought about James concentrated for a moment, feeling her necklace heat up; James looked to her as he felt his own heat as well and Leila gave a nod towards the head table.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine...the food did help."

Leila finished off her meal, then rose, pecking James on the cheek. Then gathering her books and walking up the aisle to meet McGonagall. McGonagall motioned for her to enter the side passage.

"Miss Scott, you've certainly had an eventful year thus far."

"So it would seem professor...would you mind if I?" Leila replied, gesturing to a nearby chair.

"Oh yes of course...go ahead."

Leila sunk into the closest chair, McGonagall taking a seat in one across from her.

"Now Miss Scott, I have already been made aware of the events of the last period. However I must ask, how did you manage to absorb that curse? I am sure you are well aware of its effects should it succeed."

"Yes professor I am aware...I still can't understand why it was used in a classroom setting. I think it may have something to do with this." Leila pulled her necklace out from the collar of her robes.

"Ah...may I?" McGonagall reached a hand out for the necklace; Leila unclasped the necklace and passed it over to her.

"I assume this is a Potter heirloom?" McGonagall continued, Leila nodded, and McGonagall gave way to examining the charm.

"We've been trying to find out more about what its capabilities are, but there doesn't seem to be much information on it."

"No I don't suppose there is, this is a very ancient magic, very complex, very powerful." McGonagall replied.

"It connects us, James and I, and when we want the other we can send images, or help, empathy..."

"So when Miss Davies cast her curse?" McGonagall asked, passing the necklace back.

"James sent something, confidence maybe, or power...I'm not sure, and I concentrated my mind on my shield and absorbing the impact. The last thing I wanted was to have that spell ricochet off into someone else."

"Well Miss Scott, that is very powerful magic...but in the interest of academic integrity, I would prefer it if any things you learn you would let me or Professor Weasley know," Leila nodded, "And during exams I'd prefer if you left the necklace off, you're very talented and Potter doesn't need the extra temptation."

Professor McGonagall's eyes glinted, and Leila glimpsed what could possibly be considered a smile.

"Now then, if you would pay a visit to Madame Pomfrey and ensure that you are entirely well, that would be appreciated. I am fairly sure that you could use some sleep at the very least."

Leila nodded and made to leave.

"Oh and Miss Scott, the punishment of Miss Davies is still under consideration, but rest assured the correct action will be taken."

"Thank you Professor, but I think she was simply desperate and angry...she doesn't deserve expulsion, mental help maybe, but expelling her won't help."

McGonagall nodded, allowing the teenager to leave the room and make her way up to the Hospital Wing, thinking about how unusual it was for one her age to recognize that often the most obvious answer was not the best. In deep thought she returned to her office to mull over the correct punishment for the girl.

Leila ended up spending the remainder of her lunch, and part of her break period after in the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey ran a full battery of tests, and filled her with pepperup potion, so she could return to her classes. Leila got up to leave, taking a few vials of pepperup, one for dreamless sleep, and one for calming and restoring her volatile magic stores. 

Leila was stepping through the portrait hole to Gryffindor Tower, when James came down the boy's stairs to meet her.

"Everything's ok?"

"Yes James I'm fine." she replied running her hand down his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

"Good."

"Wait here ok? I have to get my book for herbology." Leila said, allowing her hand to fall from his and climbing the girl's staircase.

James flopped down on the couch, his books already beside him, waiting for her to return. Marcus and Fred joined him on the two chairs opposite.

"So captain...what's the deal?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm?

"Everything ok?" Fred continued.

"Yeah, apparently she's fine, Pomfrey gave her a bunch of stuff to take but she seems to be fine."

"Well that's good." Fred replied.

"Yep." James commented.

"You two do seem to attract trouble though, I mean really it's not even Christmas." Marcus said teasingly.

"Tell me about it. When's the next Hogsmeade? I need a break." James sighed.

"Dunno, you'd have to ask Rosie...soon though I think." Fred responded.

Leila came down the girls' stairs then with Callie, both carrying a thick text to add to their bags. Leila looked far more herself, the color returning to her cheeks as she smiled and laughed at whatever it was Callie was saying. They joined the boys and made their way down to the greenhouses for class, the remainder of their group going to other classes. 


	15. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

The remainder of November passed with very little excitement, there was Quidditch games to attend and cheer at, Hogsmeade weekends, and a steady stream of assignments and tests. James and Leila grew steadily closer and they became the Hogwarts power couple, as they both seemed to excel easily in all fields of classes and were both very kind and helpful.

December had begun in the usual way, as the teachers began to pile on more and more work, but Leila had taken it in stride and was still working on her side project. The animagus dream potion had been brewing in a spare cauldron for a few weeks already and would be ready in about one more. And Christmas was fast approaching, with it a newly announced Christmas dinner and dance for those students who chose to stay, students were also given the option of leaving for home later so as to attend the ball and also spend Christmas with their family. McGonagall approached Leila a week into December and asked if she would like to perform, to which she had agreed so long as she would also get a chance to spend more of the evening with her friends and James.

Leila had then approached the girls of the group to see if they'd like to join her onstage for a song of two, and since then they had spent several nights in the room of requirement working out a routine to a medley of Christmas songs. But she had something special planned for the end that she was keeping secret from everyone, spending extra time practicing to make sure it went off without a hitch.

It was after one such practice that Leila was making her way back to Gryffindor Tower when she was pulled behind a tapestry into a dark alcove the boy had pushed her against the wall and pressed himself up against her and she was about to panic when the boy's scent hit her and she immediately relaxed, as James' hands ran over her body. They had been getting closer and closer, and she knew they were a good match. He began to kiss her neck and she squirmed under his touch.

"James..." she breathed, pulling him into a kiss.

James' hands began to travel across her body as their kissing became feverish and desperate, their hands roaming freely over each other. Then suddenly the tapestry was wrenched wide open and light flooded into the passageway. Leila and James sprung apart each breathing heavily, each grabbing for their wands and swiftly pointing them at the intruder. Calla and Fred stood with their hands raised, shocked looks on their faces.

"S...s...sorry" Calla stuttered, shooting Leila apologetic looks.

"...As you were." Fred said stunned as he released the tapestry, plunging Leila and James back into darkness.

They looked at each other and sighed, "Mood's completely killed now isn't it?" James asked.

Leila nodded and took his hand, together they left the passageway and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They took up their usual place on the couches in front of the fire and Leila summoned her text on the animagus transformation down from the girls' dorms and propped it open on her knees as she reclined against James. They were soon joined by Rose and Bethan who were working on the Herbology essay Leila and James had finished earlier that day.

James leaned down and whispered to her, "that keeps happening..."

"I know..." 

"I just wish we had somewhere we could be alone."

"Good thing it's almost break then isn't it...and time for your New Year's Party." Leila replied quirking her eyebrow at him with a coy smile on her face.

"Well well then...break needs to come faster."

"Anxious? Exactly what do you think is going to happen Mr Potter?"

"I know what I want to happen..." James said leaning in and kissing Leila's neck.

"James..." Leila cautioned, but was saved the trouble when Marcus plopped down beside them.

"Oi captain we have a problem." Marcus said to a reluctant James.

"Problem?" James groaned.

"Yeah, Stewart's been banned from Quidditch until his grades go up, so we're out a chaser and we play Slytherin next week."

"Dammit!" James cursed, "That's barely enough time to find a replacement let alone train one."

"Why don't you ask Lily to play?" Rose asked abandoning her notes.

"Lily? She can't play." Marcus said.

"Says who? You and I both know she kills you in family Quidditch every year." Bethan shot back.

"That's because she has Harry on her team." Marcus said sulkily.

"Not true, she's been practicing nonstop." Rose replied.

"Then why didn't she try out?" James asked.

"Embarrassed most likely..." Leila chimed in.

"Hmm?" James asked turning to face Leila.

"Well think about it James, even if she made the team people would say it was just because she was your sister, and if she didn't make it she'd feel worse." Leila answered.

"We'd still have to have a tryout though." James replied.

"No problem," Leila answered standing up on the couch, "Hey! Everyone, looks like Gryffindor needs a replacement chaser, tryouts are Saturday sign up on the board!" sitting back down she smoothed her shirt and turned with a smile to James, "there, done!"

James stared at her mouth wide open, while Bethan and Rose stifled giggles. Leila just stared at him, stifling her own laughter at the look on his face, "Well what are you waiting for, you have tryouts to organize."

This snapped him out of his reverie and he jumped up with Marcus to plan the tryout and book the pitch. Lily crossed over and joined the girls soon after.

"So it's true then, Stewart's really out?" she asked.

"Yep, gonna try out Lils?"

"I dunno...what if I don't get picked?"

"What if you do?" Leila asked with a reassuring smile.

"I'll think about it." Lily replied and went to rejoin her friends

The tryouts went smoothly and Lily ended up emerging in the top two, both were taken to be used as alternates and a final decision would be made after another couple practices with the team as to who would actually play against Slytherin.

Leila on the other hand, was busy with her own projects, the animagus potion had finished brewing and the girls had decided to take it together that evening, and then the hard part began as they would have to begin working out the steps toward transformations. All of this was coming quickly to the end of the term and the Christmas Ball, which was also taking up a fair bit of their time. The final Hogsmeade trip of the semester was scheduled to occur after the Slytherin game and Leila would be spending half her day with the girls and half with James as they went to pick up their outfits for the ball.

Game day dawned bright and clear, perfect Quidditch conditions even if it was snowy and cold. The team had voted Lily into the chaser spot unanimously, her skills gelling well with the other two chasers. James and Leila were at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, separate from everyone as had become tradition on game days; James finished his meal and pushed his plate back.

Leila leaned over, "Good luck wonder boy. Make me proud like I know you will," then she kissed him soundly and allowed him to rise up from his seat.

The rest of the Gryffindor team, noticing their captain, stood as well and a cheer went up from the Gryffindor table. Leila squeezed James' hand one last time and he left, leading his team out of the castle and down to the pitch.

Half an hour later Leila and the girls were fully decked out in red and gold, Leila had used a duplicating charm on her cheerleading uniform and together they had adapted them to fit each girl perfectly. They had each added leggings in either red or gold so that the winter chill wouldn't freeze them, but when in doubt there were always warming charms. They entered the pitch and heads turned, but what made Leila's day even more was when the Gryffindor team entered and James looked up in the stands, grinning when he saw her, the grin only widened when she caught his eye and winked mouthing "go get em wonder boy."

Gryffindor won the game by a huge margin, and the entire house was waiting when the team arrived in the room of requirement, a huge cheer went up. In the center of the room stood the four girls, in a formation with sly smiles on their faces.

"Gryffindor Team, the 6th year girls have created a special surprise as congratulations for the win." Leila said before nodding to the girls.

"_Lions, lions, they're so rough! They're loud and strong and play real tough!_  
_Not a house of second-best! We've put ourselves through every test!__  
__Gryffindor, Gryffindor!__  
__We stomp and shout! We'll take you out!"_

The girls cheered in unison, before music started and they began a dance routine that quickly made many male mouths drop. Leila had apparently taught the girls a move or two and she topped off the routine with a tumbling pass that had everyone cheering. Then the party really began and the music pumped up really loud, people started dancing and the drinks started to flow. James approached Leila in the middle of the group, pulling her close to him and whispered, "This makes the win so much better."

Leila smiled and the pair began to dance together, it started to feel like they were the only ones in the room, and they danced closer and closer together their bodies melding as one. When they finally came up for air, Leila took James' hand and led him out of the room together they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower and up the boys stairs to James' dorm. Then she turned to him, and together they took a seat on James' bed. Though they had been together for several months they hadn't slept together, they had come close to losing control more than once, but tonight something was different, something between them had changed over the past few months and somehow it seemed like they knew where they were heading. They kissed which quickly escalated into something more, James broke away for a moment, "are you sure?"

"James..." Leila breathed and nodded pulling him back into a kiss

The next morning James woke to light streaming into his bed through a crack in the hangings, smiling he looked down to Leila who was curled up against his side her hair spilling across his pillow. He sighed contentedly and leaned in to kiss her forehead, "morning beautiful."

Leila rolled over and stretched, "hi...what time is it?"

"My guess is breakfast, but everyone seems to be passed out still." James replied, which was followed by a snore from one of the other beds.

"Mmm k breakfast sounds good..." Leila answered yawning and moving to get out of the bed.

James pulled her back for a kiss, which soon turned into more, until his stomach growled loudly, which made Leila giggle.

"See your stomach agrees with me, I'll meet you in the common room in say half an hour I want to shower." She kissed him once more and made her way out of the boy's dorms.

Leila reached her dorm and crept in the door, it appeared that her roommates were still asleep so she crept across to her bed and grabbed her robe, crossing to the bathroom and started the shower. She peeled off her clothes and popped into the hot water with a contended smile on her face, last night had truly been wonderful.

Emerging from the shower she crossed back to her bed and changed into a pair of comfy black yoga pants and a long sleeved green v-neck shirt, popped some flip flops on her feet and dried her hair with a drying charm so it hung in her usual soft waves and silently left the dorm, stifling a giggle at Bethan who was sleeping upside down on her bed, her leg hanging off the side.

James and Leila were almost done their breakfast when the first of their friends entered the Great Hall, Marcus and Bethan arrived together looking far worse for wear and very tired. Slumping down at the table Marcus began to pile eggs on his plate and downed a glass of pumpkin juice with a groan.

"Rough night?" James asked with a smirk. 

Marcus grumbled in response, Bethan on the other hand was looking much better after a couple pieces of toast smiled, "nah it was fun...at least it was fun then." 

Leila smiled at her friend sending her a look that clearly meant that she expected details. Bethan nodded and shot a glance sideways at Marcus with a little grin.

"Where's everyone else?" Leila asked.

"Well Rosie and Penny should be down soon, they were getting up as I left, and Freddie and Calla are most likely together somewhere, probably the boys' dorm."

As she finished speaking the rest of their group entered the Great Hall, all looking thoroughly exhausted and sat down at the table, piling their plates and digging in. Conversation died off pretty quickly after that as their friends all ate their fill. The girls finished before the boys and together got up from the table and made their way to practice.

"So Lei I didn't see too much of you last night, where'd you get off to?" Bethan asked as they stretched in the room of requirement.

"Beth you didn't see much last night beyond Marcus' face." Calla teased.

"Right because you were so much better, does the name Freddie ring a bell." Bethan teased back.

"Wait what? Bethan what's this about you and Marcus?" Leila asked.

"Bethan and Marcus hooked up last night." Rose put in.

"Hooked up like how?" Leila asked.

"Hey hey whoa, how did this become about me, where were you hmm?" Bethan asked sidestepping the question.

"You first." Leila replied with a grin.

"Eugh fine...Marcus kissed me, and then one kiss led to another and..."

"And..." Penny teased.

"And I don't know...nothing I guess."

"Beth I'm sorry...he likes you I'm sure of it." Penny said.  
"Of course he does, he drools over you often enough." Calla added.

"Maybe he's just worried that you only kissed him because you were drunk." Rose finished.

"It'll be fine Beth just run up and kiss him next time you see him." Leila deadpanned. 

"All right all right enough about me and Marcus...where were you Lei?" Bethan laughed, turning to Leila with an accusing eye.

"Finee," Leila groaned standing up and moving to the music player, "James and I spent the night together," she mumbled as she pressed play.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up, you two did what?" Calla demanded.

"We spent the night together," Leila mumbled slightly louder.

"No way!" Bethan exclaimed.

"So you two...?" Penny asked.

Leila nodded, blushing.

And?" Rose asked.

"Amazing...the best experience of my life...I don't know, there aren't really words." Leila replied, "Now can we please finish this we only have 2 weeks." 

The remainder of the morning was spent in rehearsal, the girls finished the number and Leila had finished her surprise number as well. It was all shaping up, and they were ready for the next Hogsmeade weekend coming up, where they would be picking up their costumes and dresses.

The group studied for most of the remainder of the day, laughing and having fun with their friends in front of the fire. James and Leila finished before the rest and decided to take a walk together, making their way up to the astronomy tower where James conjured pillows for them to lie on and a blanket to be wrapped in.

They lay there looking at the stars until late at night, when James wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Leila smiled and snuggled into his side, "love you too."


	16. All I Want for Christmas is

The weeks coming towards the Christmas ball were filled with excitement as the students began to wonder what the teachers had planned for that evening, rumours abound were circling, and everyone was excited to see what the evening would bring. The girls, having completely forgotten about the animagus potion, had decided to take it that evening after devoting an evening to girly things, no boys allowed. And so it came as no surprise when the Gryffindor girls passed through the common room carrying copious amounts of junk food and then were not seen for the remainder of the night.

Meanwhile the boys were lounging in the common room discussing the holidays and the legendary Potter New Year's party.

"So is Aunt Ginny going all out again this year?" Fred asked.

"Sounds like it, from what I've heard everyone's invited from the minister to Ms Figg."

"I thought she died?" Marcus commented

"Nah apparently not."

They lapsed into silence for a while as James returned to the essay he had been working on, before long however the evening had turned to night and the boys traipsed off to bed.

The girls had long since gone to bed, knowing that a solid night's sleep was required for the animagus potion to complete its cycle. Leila had fallen asleep last, preferring to get ready slowly, but then after taking the potion she fell into a deep sleep and filled with vivid dreams...

_Leila felt herself running through a massive meadow filled with all kinds of flowers that smelled fragrant and beautiful. The wind was whipping through her hair except that she didn't just feel it on her head she felt the wind running through what must be her fur she revelled in the sensation; throwing her head back and looking at her paws, thoroughly excited._

_ A roar from the other side of the meadow caused her to glance up her ears pricked in the direction it came from, flattening herself onto the grass, tail twitching in anxiety. The wind sent a scent to her keenly tuned nose, and she allowed herself to breathe it in, it felt almost strangely familiar and she crept forward still wary._

_ Allowing her eyes to rise just above the grass line she saw, across the meadow, a lion, massive and majestic in a similar position to herself. Carefully she crept forward her hackles still raised and as she approached the smell grew stronger still, and she began to recognize it as more and more familiar, there was something about it that called to her. The lion across from her watched her approach tentatively, as though he were considering her and how to best deal with the situation. _

_ She approached with more confidence, fairly sure that the lion across from her wasn't a danger to her, a friend perhaps? But something inside her told her the situation was going to be all right. The lion met her halfway across the distance and nuzzled her neck, it was as he approached that Leila recognized his eyes, soft and caring, eyes she knew very well, eyes that she loved. She nuzzled him back, finally recognizing him as James and felt immeasurably happy, but still very confused, the potion was not created for two, and perhaps something was wrong._

_ Regardless, Leila realized that the potion was going to have to run its course and decided to go with it, the two lions spent the remainder of the night romping through their environment, playing and pouncing on each other, racing and resting together._

Leila woke confused the next morning, unsure as to what her dream could mean, she quickly showered and dressed to go down to breakfast and start her day. James met her at the bottom of the stairs looking just as confused as she felt.

Kissing her hello he asked, "Exactly what did you girls get up to last night?"

"Nothing major, why?"

"Nothing it's just I had the weirdest dream last night." James continued

"about?"

"lions."

"Lions?...weird..."

"What's weird?" James asked.

"Umm we should probably talk to your aunt." Leila said taking his hand and crossing to the professors table. "Professor Weasley may we have a word?" she asked.

"Certainly," Hermione agreed and lead them into the receiving room off the great hall.

Once they reached the room and each took a seat, Leila looked nervously from Hermione to James unsure as to where to begin; their actions weren't illegal just probably frowned upon.

"Now Miss Scott how can I help you?" Hermione began carefully watching the girl's face.

"Well Professor, last night I was working on a project, and took the animagus dream potion, but the dream I had was not what I expected."

"I see, well Miss Scott every dream from that potion is unique to the person's animagus form and personality."

"Yes professor I realize that, but what concerns me is that I had a dream that included more than just myself, James was in my dream."

"Really?" Hermione looked to James, who looked bewildered but seemed to be coming to the same conclusion Leila had, "and were you both in animagus form?"

"Exactly, we were lions, and at first I didn't know him then his scent hit me and I knew, I just knew. But professor how is this possible? The potion is only supposed to work for a single person, isn't it?"

"Well Miss Scott, I'm not entirely sure, this occurrence may have to do with the necklace you wear. You see that necklace invokes a very ancient magic, one that scholars have yet to fully understand. It is called a soul bond, and it is extremely powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. It protects the wearer and bonds him or her together with the other half. Your intertwined initials are tangible proof of that, when Ginny told me about the necklace we investigated it and frankly I believe that is why this happened. The two of you have chosen to bond yourselves together and thus your animagus forms would be similar and since the animagus potion is very advanced magic it pulled James into your dream as well. I assume you were already aware of your form, James?"

"I've known for ages, the boys and I looked into it a while ago...after dad told me about the Marauders."

"That explains it; I don't believe that if you hadn't been through the process yourself already that the potion would have called you in. However I would caution you both to be very careful about this bond, do not tell those who you are unsure of, for it is a powerful piece of magic and very dangerous to your well being if someone were to try to tamper with it. Now concerning your animagus forms, I would like you to come in and work with me in private lessons so as to make your transformations smooth and simple. Leila bring my daughter and your friends with you please...and James the boys as well."

Leila blushed knowing she had been caught, but was happy nothing was wrong and that Hermione didn't seem to be upset in any way, in fact she was more than a little excited for the classes with Hermione and getting to be aware of her animagus form. And together they re-entered the great hall and crossed back to the Gryffindor table to join their friends.

Their new classes made their schedules very busy, but the group found that they were growing steadily closer, and more aware of each other. Leila and James hadn't told anyone about their bond, preferring to keep the secret between them, at least for now. The girls had been a little disappointed that the boys were animagi as well but quickly got over it and fell into an easy alliance with them, learning side by side with them.

The remainder of the month passed quickly in an array of classes, tests, and papers, as preparations for the Christmas ball came into fruition. Before they knew it the final Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and the girls would be picking up their outfits that day before joining the boys for lunch and then splitting up for the remainder of the afternoon. It was a beautiful day for an outing into the small village, snow was falling lightly, but it was nice and warm.

Leila and the girls walked down with the boys, Leila and James hand in hand, once they reached the village however the girls departed to their shopping. Leila kissed James goodbye, steadfastly ignoring the camera flash that went off behind them and went off with the girls.

They entered the dress shop and were immediately greeted by the owner, an old family friend of Bethan's. They were followed by the same reporter who had snapped the picture of James and Leila, she pounced on the group and began firing questions at Leila and Calla about their respective relationships. And before long they were extremely fed up about the intrusion on their lives and turned to ask her to leave, but the shopkeeper was equally fed up and beat them to it, pushing the pushy reporter out the door.

"I apologize for that, now then you ordered outfits correct?"

"Yes thank you, and don't worry we don't blame you, it's something you get used to, irritating but unavoidable." Bethan responded.

"Fantastic, now if you will follow me to the private rooms we have your orders." She continued.

The girls followed the beautifully dressed woman to the back of the store and through a door into an elaborately decorated room with plush carpeting and couches across from a wall of mirrors and a curtained off changing area, and left them to try on the outfits. Hanging on a set of hangers were their costumes, the girls in red or green with accents, with Leila's in gold. They were to be wearing halter corset style tops and black leather look pants, each with coordinating boots. They changed into them, to ensure that they fit properly and were easy to move in. By the end they were very excited since it meant that they were ready for the performance, and while rumours were running around the school about who would be performing no one had yet to realize it would be Leila and her friends, so they were excited to surprise them.

"Whoa Beth, if this doesn't make Marcus see you as more than his friend then I don't know what will." Rose commented as she smoothed out her shirt.

"You think?" Bethan asked looking at one of the mirrors at her reflection.

"Defiantly, Beth you look awesome." Calla added.

"Good, because I'm getting so sick of this run around confusion thing, I mean really. He's either into me or he isn't it's as simple as that."

"You tell 'em sister." Penny said laughing.

"So we like them then?" Leila asked.

"Are you kidding Lei? They're awesome." Bethan said with a laugh, "now we just need our dresses for the actual dance."

As Bethan spoke, the shop keeper came back into the room with an assistant carrying a wide array of dresses for the girls to try.

"Psychic?" Rose asked, looking at the woman.

"No," the woman smiled shaking her head, "simply observant."

"Either way thank you, we'll let you know what our decisions are." Bethan smiled back.

By the time lunch had arrived the girls were thoroughly ready to eat. Each had found a dress that she loved, and which suited her perfectly, and the shopkeeper had agreed to have them sent back up to Hogwarts with the costumes so they wouldn't be ruined. Leila had pulled her aside soon after and pointed out a second outfit that she needed sent over as well but asked that it be packaged discreetly so as not to give away the surprise.

The girls were at the door when Leila caught up to them, a pleased smile on her face, and together they went to meet the boys for lunch at three broomsticks, the boys had already arrived and were saving a secluded booth for them. Cameras flashed yet again as they entered, but the reporters knew better than to approach any closer than they already were, and the friends were able to have a normal meal, or at least as normal as they were used to.

James and Leila left soon after and wandered down the high street popping into stores here and there, and picked up Christmas presents for their friends and family, and discreetly for each other. Walking hand in hand in the softly falling snow, one or the other would steal a kiss here or there and together they thought about their bond and what it meant for them. Photographers followed them most of the time, but the couple's reputation with the press was keeping far enough away that they were able to have their own day out. The day drew to a close and James and Leila grabbed a final drink together at the Hogs Head, where James said hello to the owner, Aberforth, before going back to the castle hand in hand.

Before they knew it the semester was over and the day of the ball had approached. The Gryffindor's could be found outside in the snow most of the day, engaged in a massive snowball fight with most of the house and several others from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Leila and the girls went in around 530, flushed with huge smiles on their faces, and snow covering their hair. They went up to the tower and began to prepare for the dance, simply taking showers and dressing in comfy clothes then going down to the great hall's anteroom to get ready.

Once in the anteroom, each girl had their own vanity, and behind their dresses and costumes were hanging on a rack for them. Leila had dried her hair in her usual way, allowing its natural waves to take over and used a curling charm to make them more defined; her makeup was subtly sexy with a smoky eye based in gold. The rest of the girls had decided to follow her lead, and had curled their own hair or wore it in waves and had given herself a smoky eye look. Before they knew it the ball was underway and they began to hear couples arriving in the hall outside their door, laughing and talking, and the girls began to be both excited and nervous for their performance. They heard the boys walking through the door next, clearly confused that the girls weren't to be found.

"Didn't anyone tell them? Lei?" Bethan asked, turning to Leila.

Leila simply shook her head and laughed, "no I left a note on their door before we went down that said we'd meet them down here later."

The girls burst into laughter before heading to change into their outfits. They had just finished changing and were adding accessories and personal accents when Hermione stuck her head in the door to give them their call to the stage.

"Ready girls? Rumours are running wild out there right now."

"Yep, we're good to go, give us say five minutes to get into place?" Leila answered looking around at her friends and smiling at their excited faces.

The friends gathered together into a group hug before taking their places on the stage in the great hall behind the screen. Music was playing in the background and several people were dancing while other milled about the hall talking to friends, sitting at tables or enjoying some of the refreshments. It was a semi formal dance and everyone looked wonderful. They were ready to go and their music started as the screen was lit from behind showing their silhouettes to the audience. As the curtain rose and revealed the girls to their fellow students the crowd assembled began to cheer, then their performance really began as they began a medley of Christmas songs including Last Christmas, Jingle Bell Rock, Merry Christmas Baby and the Christmas Song remixed to be danceable. As they finished their medley four chairs appeared on the stage and the girls took to them as Leila exited with a blown kiss to the crowd to change.

The other four began a dance to the music of Santa Baby, as the song was set to begin Leila appeared in a large plush chair in a cleared area within the tables. She was now dressed in a gold dress, the top of which was made from the corset she was wearing earlier, her hair sparkled as she began to sing her solo, the girls on the stage had settled into very sexy poses on their chairs as Leila sang. She sauntered through the crowd selling the song for all it was worth and by the time she reached the stage she finished her song with a flourish. But the show was not finished, not even in the slightest. The music sped up again and the girls onstage smiled as they recognized the tune, each knew the song well and began to bob along to the music, as Leila sang, she reached the title line in the song and pointed out into the audience, pointing straight at James, yet every boy in the hall felt she was looking right at them

_All I want for Christmas is...You..._

The music really kicked in and Leila belted out the song, beginning a fun and sexy dance routine that the girls caught onto very quickly, jumping in and following her lead. As the song progressed Leila moved into the crowd once again smiling and thoroughly enjoying herself. She reached James and the Gryffindor boys and danced with him, while the girls focused on other boys in the audience, Bethan making a gutsy move towards Marcus.

_I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight._  
_Baby make my wish come true_  
_Oh all I want for Christmas is you..._

The song continued and Leila made her way back up onto the stage flocked by the girls, huge smiles on their faces. The song finished in one last chorus and each girl pointed out into the audience as Leila finished the final _you_. The girls turned their backs to the crowd and sauntered back to their chairs taking their seats in various poses. Then as the curtain began to fall Leila turned back with a sultry Merry Christmas whispered over her shoulder.

The students went wild and the girls headed back stage to change out of their costumes and into dresses for the dance, excited for the night to continue. Before long they were coming through the main doors of the Great Hall to huge applause, and they joined the many students on the dance floor. Leila was grabbed from behind by James who kissed her neck.

"You were incredible," James whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back, turning in his arms to face him with a smile.

The pair kissed deeply before joining their friends on the dance floor and dancing until the early hours of the morning before stumbling up the stairs to the dorms exhausted from a great night.

Leila and James had a bit of a lie in the next morning, preferring to sleep through breakfast nuzzled together in James' bed than get up and face the day. When they did get out of bed, Leila kissed him good morning then trudged up to her dorm to shower and begin packing to go home for Christmas, as the train would leave that evening. The rest of the girls were in the dorms when Leila got up there, there was clothes on every surface as they attempted to pack up what they wanted to bring with them home. When Leila entered they simply waved tiredly and returned to what they were doing.

"Great night last night ladies," Leila said flopping down on her bed and using her wand to summon her bag from under the bed.

"Definitely, I just wish I wasn't so exhausted today." Rose replied from her bed where she was lazily sifting through a stack of shirts, murmurs of agreement came from the others at her statement.

"By the way Bethan I happened to see you and a certain someone in an intense lip-lock last night what was that about?" Calla said as she tossed a few things on her bed to pack.

"Eugh!" Bethan groaned falling in a huff on her bed, "I just don't get him!" 

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"He's so ridiculous, we danced and snogged all last night, and then right when we said goodnight he's like all unsure...it's infuriating."

"How do you mean?" Leila asked.

"He just sort of pulled away all awkward as if the lights made it wrong to kiss me. I'm just so over the mixed signals thing."

"Beth, I hate to break it to you but you may have to make the move here...seems to me like he needs a little push." Leila continued.

"Seriously? I practically threw myself at him last night, if that wasn't a signal then I don't know what is."

"Bethan he's a guy...boy's are slow." Calla said completely serious, causing the girls to burst into laughter.

The remainder of the day was spent with packing and getting ready for the train ride back to London, and before they knew it, it was time to board the train. The group ended up in their usual compartment, but it was a quiet ride back as people slept or read trying to regain some of the energy lost the night before and before long they were in London and greeting their families on the platform.

Nathan Scott stood with the Potters and Weasleys waiting for the train to arrive. Harry and he had developed quite a close friendship while their children were away at school and so they stood there at ease.

"Nathan I hope you and Leila are planning to attend our annual New Year's Eve party." Ginny commented

"Absolutely, we'd love to, and if the articles about Lei and James are anything to go by, I'm sure it's fairly inevitable." Nathan responded with a smile, causing the families to chuckle.

The train pulled in then and conversation temporarily stopped as their children joined them, Leila had exited the train hand in hand with James but ran to give her father a huge hug when she saw him and the two engaged in a quick whispered conversation.

"Lei, you're all right yes?"

"Yes daddy I'm perfect."

"Nothing's happened since I last saw you?"

"Nope it's been perfect, James is amazing to me."

"I'm glad..."

They broke the embrace and returned to the conversation between the Weasley's and the Potters who were discussing security measures as they left the station. Deciding it would be best and quickest if they left as a group they approached the barrier and passed through in groups of three or four, James and Leila passing through with Nathan since they were sure to be ambushed by reporters as soon as they passed through the barrier.

Sure enough as soon as the couple came through the barrier and had taken a single step towards the exit when cameras began to flash and reporters swarmed the trio. They steadfastly ignored the pushy reporters and pushed towards the exit, until one reporter directed a question towards Nathan that made both he and Leila stop in their tracks.

"Mr Scott, given Leila's history with men how do you feel about her relationship to James? And James do you think Miss Scott's past will affect your relationship? Or are you not even aware of the matter of which we are speaking?"

Nathan swore under his breath and Leila looked shell shocked at the reporter's insinuation, no one knew about that, no one outside of the hospital where she was treated, and it happened in Canada..."no" she breathed.

They pushed through the crowd; James realizing that the reporter had touched a nerve pulled her along and out of her stupor trying to remove her from the situation. They made it to the Scott's car and the couple got into the back while Nathan took control of the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot as quick as was possible. James didn't let go of Leila's hand for a second, he wasn't sure exactly what the reporter had been talking about but it had clearly affected Leila deeply enough to cause her to shut down like this.

"We'll owl your parents when we get back to our place James," Nathan said looking into the rear-view mirror at his daughter's stricken face, "Lei Lei breathe for me please, and please just breathe."

Leila didn't move but James felt a slight squeeze on his hand and he pulled her to him resting her head on his chest as he felt warm tears seep through his shirt. He rubbed her back until they reached the Scott's house.

"It'll be ok Lei, it will...I'm here" he whispered into her hair.

Hours later James and Leila were seated on the couch in the living room of the Scott's house, James' parents had been owled and were now in another room with an irate and worried Nathan, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. All wore the same stricken expression; it worried them to see the normally strong and vibrant girl in such a state. A million thoughts were flashing through Leila's mind and her emotions poured through the bond to James who simply placed a comforting arm around her and squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her no matter what, and sending reassurance and comfort back to her through the bond.

"I don't know how they found out..." she whispered finally, so quiet he barely heard her

"I..." Leila started, but found she couldn't begin.

Gathering up all her strength she began, "When I was fourteen mum was booked for a tour across the country, she was set to leave when she collapsed and was immediately rushed to a hospital, they diagnosed her with brain cancer and she passed away quickly after that. Once she was gone I went into a bit of a wild side, I acted out and did stupid things. Dean brought me back from all that, he was a great guy but he had a wild side, he was older than me, 18, and he used to take me out to all the parties for the older crowd. We'd drink and do other things that I had no business doing at that age..." Leila trailed off tears pooling in her eyes, she was unable to meet the eyes of anyone around her, ashamed of how she had behaved, "I was young and angry, angry at the world and at life in general, I took it for granted. One night Dean and I drove out to a party at some guy's cabin in the woods, he was drinking pretty heavily and he came at me...he pushed me down on a bed and started kissing me, things were fine until he tried to take off my shirt...up until that point I always stopped him from doing more than just snogging...I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me, he pushed me back down on the bed and put his weight over me so I couldn't get up..."

Leila could feel James through the bond getting more and more angry and stand offish at what he was hearing, he was hurting for her, more so than the rest because the bond caused him to feel what she felt. Leila was shaking, finding it extremely difficult to continue speaking, but knew that she had to get it out...he had to know.

"Dean kept me on the bed, telling me it was gonna be good, that he loved me, that I was beautiful, and that it would make me his forever. I pounded on his shoulders trying to get him to let me up, but he wouldn't move, he grabbed my...my arms, and he pushed them onto the pillows holding them there with his hands. My mind was racing wildly as I tried desperately to think of a way out...and it finally came to me and I kneed him in the groin causing him to roll off of me. But just as I made it to the edge of the bed so I could get out of the room he grabbed me and pulled me back. He was furious, and he started to yell at me and then his fist connected with my face and my body again and again...I lost consciousness soon after..."

"Lei..." James said trying to pull her to him, but she didn't let him.

"my friend Jenna came looking for me soon after, and heard me screaming in pain and him yelling things at me and grabbed her boyfriend and came looking for me...they found me in a heap on the floor of the room, bloody and broken...dean had left, he got in his car and drove home drunk...he...he ended up in a car accident...and he died...i spent the rest of the year in and out of the hospital for my injuries both mental and physical." She finished in one breathe pulling from James' grasp ashamed of herself for what she had allowed to happen, she wouldn't let herself meet his eyes and looked determinedly away.

"Lei," James tried again, "Leila look at me," he took his thumb and gently turned her face to his, wiping away her tears and looking her in the eyes, "this is why you're so good at defence isn't it?" Leila nodded, and he pulled her to him, folding her deep in his arms and holding her close..."I love you so very much Leila Scott and I'm so glad you are here with me, no matter what happened in the past, you are with me now and that all that matters, I love you." He said into her hair as she cried into his shirt shaking.

"I love you too," she eventually whispered back, part sob part words.

After about an hour Leila had composed herself enough to face her father and the Potters, knowing that something had to be done...

_  
__song used is: All I Want For Christmas is You - Mariah Carey_...please r&r


	17. Baby it's Cold Outside

Christmas morning was coming fast, and Leila and her father were set to join the Potter's and Weasley's at the Burrow for Christmas brunch. Leila had been a nervous wreck since the reporter's onslaught and hadn't slept through the night since, her old nightmares jarring her awake. James was consistently worried about her, the bond between them cluing him into how she was feeling but she wasn't responding to his letters and when he called she didn't pick up the phone. By the time Christmas came around Nathan was so worried for his daughter that he considered calling over to the Potter's and telling them they wouldn't be coming over after all. But that morning Leila was downstairs in a brilliant green sweater and jeans seemingly excited to go over.

"Merry Christmas."

"Lei are you all right?"

Leila nodded.

"You're sure you don't want me to call the Potters and tell them you're not up to it?"

She nodded again, looking away from her Dad she steeled herself and turned back smiling, "No its Christmas let's go."

Nathan still felt that something was wrong with her, but he wasn't about to bring it up over Christmas so together they went out to the car and drove out to Burrow, not talking much as Leila watched the small snowflakes falling outside the car windows.

"I'm scared Daddy...it was supposed to be over." Leila said in a small voice.

"I know baby, I know...but we will take care of it, Harry and I will take care of it."

Nathan reached his arm across the seat and squeezed Leila's shoulder. His daughter was strong, he knew that, but how much more could she take. Leila wasn't one to talk much about her issues but Nathan had been getting updates from Professor McGonagall about the goings on at Hogwarts, he knew that she was doing well, but he also knew about Jacob Fogel and the trouble he'd been giving her. In a way Nathan was highly proud of how Leila had handled herself, glad that he had given her the extra defensive training...but still a deep sadness filled him that she had even needed to use the skills at all, and a deeper sorrow to the fact that she had learned them too late. The last thing she needed was for all of those issues to resurface, given that Leila had only gotten over the nightmares a few months before their return to England.

The Scott's care pulled up to the Burrow and Leila sucked up her courage, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to get through this day safely without breaking down. They were greeted warmly at the door by Molly Weasley, and she treated Leila to one of her signature bone breaking hugs.

"Leila...how are you my dear?" Molly asked, cupping Leila's face in her hands, giving her a concerned smile.

"I'll survive Mrs Weasley thank you." Leila smiled back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Molly pursed her lips, "Well Happy Christmas to you both...come in, come in."

James met them in the kitchen, and as Nathan and Molly entered the living room, James pulled Leila into a fierce hug. Leila sunk into the hug, inhaling deeply. They remained in the hug for a minute or so, and Leila allowed herself to regain that safe feeling she'd had since they met. James tipped her chin towards him after another minute, looking deep into her eyes he murmured, "Happy Christmas babe, love you." he ducked down and kissed her, letting his love flow through.

They remained in the embrace for another moment before James slung his arm around her shoulders and together they crossed into the living room. Leila was greeted happily by the rest of the Weasley clan, and before long found herself in another hug, this one from Ginny Potter.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Leila smiled returning to James' side, for the first time it almost reached her eyes.

The Weasley clan spent Christmas morning opening presents. Leila sat by James the entire morning, she seemed to be comforted by his presence. James' youngest cousin, Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur, had come ambling over to them as only six year olds can carrying a small square package.

"This one has your name on it." Louis said in his cute childlike tone, thrusting the package towards Leila.

"Thank you Louis," Leila smiled down at the little boy, "do you want to help me open it?"

Louis' face split into a wide grin as he nodded rapidly, he climbed up into Leila's lap as James and the rest of the Weasley's looked on amused at how eager the boy was to be near Leila.

"Who's it from?" Leila asked, opening the tag and showing it to Louis.

"James!" he exclaimed, and Leila looked up to James meeting his eyes, her own eyes sparkling as she allowed her happiness of the day to push back the terrors that were facing her elsewhere.

"Ok let's see what James got me hmm." Leila smiled at the little boy, well aware that the rest of the people in the room were watching, save those children who were busy playing with their own gifts.

Louis ripped into the paper laughing as he threw it across the room, "it's a box," he said disappointed.

"That it is," James said, holding back a laugh at Louis' clear disappointment.

"How boring," Louis said and climbed off Leila's lap to return to his own toys.

Leila laughed, and let him go. Many of the adults turned away, but several continued to watch the teenage couple. Leila squeezed James' hand in thanks, and then opened the small box. Inside laid a simple but gorgeous ring, laid in the shape of a flower were stones of a Gryffindor red, with a yellow center. Leila's gasp drew many more watching eyes back over to the couple.

"James," she breathed, "this isn't..."

"No Lei...are you crazy, it's a promise ring. It's my promise to you, to always be there for you."

"James..."

"Do you not like it?" he asked suddenly apprehensive.

"Not like it you fool, I love it...it's just too much."

"No it's not enough."

Leila smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss and hug. She caught her father's eye and Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, the sadness that had been haunting her had finally faded from her eyes, replaced by only happiness.

Leila slipped the ring on her finger and felt an overwhelming wave of happiness come over her. The bond had strengthened further with this gift, and the commitment it represented.

Molly soon called the clan to lunch and they gathered along the expanded dining room table.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch; the Weasley's laughing and joking, occasionally pranking, with each other. They played a few friendly matches of Quidditch, James and Fred picking teams. James ended up with both Ginny and Leila while Fred took Marcus and Harry. In the end it seemed that Harry was unwilling to fight against Ginny and clearly a little rusty so James' team took it with several hundred points to spare. Leila it turned out was a fair flier, but she was very clearly more comfortable on the ground. The day was a good one, long and filled with laughter and a great escape from the turmoil that was surrounding their lives.

After another one of Molly's fantastic meals they retired to a living room, Leila and James curling up on one of the couches together sipping hot chocolate. Nathan and Harry stood in the doorway watching their children interact and silently slipped from the room.

"What do we do for them Nathan?" Harry asked his eyes tightening.

"I don't honestly know, Lei can take care of herself, and she wouldn't appreciate it if we were to interfere. It's not a life I would have chosen for them...what about Fogel?" Nathan replied sadly.

"Their bond protects them...its complex and ancient magic, but if what Hermione thinks is true, and she's usually right, then they have more protection that we can give them anyway." Harry answered

"True, I just wish we could do more."

Harry nodded, "I know the feeling."

Leila and James sat in quiet conversation by the fire, she was worried and he could tell. And skirting around the issue like they had been all day wasn't going to help anyone.

"Lei..." James tried but found that he couldn't voice his worry.

"I know I'm worried too. This isn't a story that I ever wanted to come out, but you know the truth, and our friends know the truth. I just don't want the same things that happened in Canada to happen here."

James nodded and pulled her closer.

"the media is going to run with this...I know it...maybe your Aunt Luna could help us again? Maybe if we get the right story out early then they'll back off."

"It worked last time." James nodded.

Then Nathan came back in the room, and announced that Leila and he should be going. James nodded and let Leila go so she could say goodbye to the others, when she came back to him and said good night he pulled her into a kiss and walked her to the doorway, Nathan and Harry following the couple.

"Lei had an idea." James said.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"We thought that maybe if we got the actual story out, though perhaps not the complete one, the press might back off a bit." Leila finished.

"Perhaps, but it may also open up a door to things we don't need known. Let's mull it over for a bit, no need to rush into things. It can wait until after the holidays." Nathan commented.

"I agree…we'll consider it again later." Harry finished

And with a final goodnight Nathan and Leila left the burrow and drove home. Leila knew in her heart that something bigger and more dangerous was going to happen Jacob Fogel and Melinda Davis weren't going to back down that easily. At least with Fogel she knew his intentions, Melinda was a completely different case, and she was capable of anything and for any reason.

Boxing Day was a good day for Leila. The girls came by to take her out shopping and have a day of fun away from the drama that the press had created. They stopped for lunch in a cute little bistro just outside Diagon Alley, and laughed at the muggle boys who gawked at them as they ate. Deciding that muggle London was most likely safer, and away from the prying eyes of the reporters that were anxious to catch them unawares, the girls set out, well aware that they were being followed by the boys from the café.

The girls spent the day shopping and laughing, they tried on ridiculous outfits in an effort to get Leila in a better mood. The day wasted away while they went from shop to shop perusing for new things. Leila bought a new dress for the Potter's New Year's party, and some other new things for school, But before long it was necessary to head back to the Leaky Cauldron and head back home.

One by one the girls said their goodbyes as they flooed home with their parcels. Leila and Bethan left last, but before they could go a swarm of reporters entered the bar,

"Miss Scott is it that a ring on your finger?"

"Miss Scott did James propose, is that why you're wearing that ring?"

"Miss Scott what is your response to rumours that you are hiding your past from James Potter?"

"Miss Scott if it true that you spent your Christmas Day in the psych ward of St Mungos?" 

Leila sighed, knowing that they were not about to back off until she answered them.

"Lei let's just leave..." Bethan whispered to her.

"It's not that simple Beth, if I just run off it won't change anything, they'll keep hounding me and find worse things to say about me until I do crack and end up in Mungos all batty." Leila whispered back.

"Fine, just don't hex them." Bethan answered back.

"Killjoy," Leila muttered before shaking her head and laughing at the reporters, "Is this how you spent your Christmas? Searching for new stories and rumours to pin on me? Yes it was a gift from James, no we are not getting married, and James knows about the things that occurred in my past, far more than you do. Beyond that if I was in St Mungo's why on earth would I be out today talking to you lot. It's the holidays, go home and spend some time with your families."

A few moments later she hesitantly added, "Happy Hols…" and with that Bethan and Leila stepped into the fire and flooed away in a flash of fire.

They stepped into Leila's living room and only then did Leila realize that her hands were shaking; she took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

"Lei?" Bethan asked her watching her to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine Beth..."

"Liar." Bethan said quietly.

"Ok, I'm not fine but there's only so much I can do isn't there? It's not like they're going to back off." Leila said sadly, twisting her locket in her fingers.

Meanwhile James was out playing Quidditch with Marcus and Fred; he had just gotten the quaffle on a toss from Fred when he felt a wave of worry overcome him.

"Something's wrong..." James said and flew down to the ground, dismounting.

Marcus and Fred exchanged looks and dismounted as well.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"Something's wrong..." James repeated

"I don't get it...what's he talking about?" Fred asked Marcus.

"Leila you dolt, who else?" Marcus responded.

James picked up his phone and frantically dialled Leila's number.

"Lei, your phone..." Bethan said as Leila's phone rang from her purse.

Leila reached for her phone, but her hands shook and she couldn't answer it. Bethan grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Bethan? Where's Lei?" James' voice came through the line.

"She's here...we got accosted by reporters in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why were you in the Leaky Cauldron?" James asked an edge to his voice.

"We went shopping, all the girls, we went to muggle London so we didn't see any until we went to leave." Bethan responded back.

"Is she ok?" James asked.

"I think she's just shaken up..."

Leila reached for the phone. "James I'm fine."

"Sure you are..."

"Honestly, I'm just worried about what kinds of stories they're going to print."

"You're sure?"

"Yes James...now do me a favour, put Marcus on the phone would you?" Leila asked with a sly grin appearing on her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Bethan yelled in the background.

Leila sighed audibly, "Fine...James I'm fine honestly, and I'll see you on New Year's."

Her grin reappeared on her face as she concentrated on James for a moment and sent a message over to him.

James hung up the phone, then feeling his dog tag warm up he gave himself over to Leila's thoughts. When she disconnected the connection he let out a laugh and turned to Marcus.

"You're so screwed." James said.

"What why?" Marcus asked, caught off guard.

"How's Lei?" Fred asked, confused as to where the conversation had gone.

"She's fine, a little worried but she'll be fine. This one on the other hand, is super dumb." James responded with a small grin on his face by the end.

"What'd you do?" Fred asked Marcus.

"Haven't a clue." Marcus responded, clearly confused.

"Come on, let's go in." James said with a laugh.

The boys traipsed up to James' room and flopped down onto the couches. James sat with a grin on his face, "ask him what happened with Beth at Christmas Ball."

"Marc, what'd you do?" Fred whirled around to face Marcus

"Well actually it's more like what did he not do..." James teased his grin only growing.

Marcus glared at the pair of them, "look it's not my fault...it's a lot of pressure."

"Whoa..." Fred started them burst into laughter, James joining him.

"No I just mean with the rest of you guys all paired up, it would change the whole dynamic...I don't know..." Marcus mumbled

Fred fell off his couch rolling around on the floor laughing at Marcus' embarrassment.

"Seriously?" James asked incredulously "that's your reason?"

"So you like Bethan, so what? She's hot." Fred said between guffaws.

"Although if you keep up the mixed signals act she's going to give up on you and go out with Benny Wolfe." James added, "Or so says Leila." 

"Man up." Fred finished, as he tossed a pillow at Marcus and picked up one of the video game controllers.

The remainder of December passed quickly, as Leila came to grips with this new aspect on her life. The holidays had been a rough one, but she knew that the people she had surrounding her would make things easier this time around.

New Years Eve dawned bright and sunny, and fairly warm. And Leila rose from bed to prepare for the day; Bethan was planning to come over that afternoon to get ready. When she noticed that the weather was so warm, Leila decided to go for a quick run to clear her head.

Dressed in her winter running gear she set out down the road, headphones plugged into her ears. This was defiantly one of her favourite times of year, especially on days like this one where the snow is crisp and the air is warm and the sun shines illuminating the winter glow. Leila began to hit her stride and turned to run through a nearby park, she smiled at the small children playing in the snow with their siblings and parents, and at the older couples out for a stroll in the nice weather. She allowed her mind to wander and began to relax as the rhythm of her strides coursed through her.

She knew that at least one reporter had snapped pictures of her, but she couldn't be bothered to do anything about it since it would only mean that they would begin asking her questions. Instead she continued on her path as though she was not aware, and happily they allowed her to enjoy her run.

Before long she came to the wooded end of the park, one of her favourite parts, since the trees above gave a good deal of shade and the snow here was cleaner, less trampled. Deciding she had gone far enough, Leila stopped to catch her breath and stretch out a little before turning back to head home.

Suddenly her feet dropped out from under her and a hand covered her mouth dragging her back into the trees. Leila struggled to grab her wand or break free of the person's hold, but the person had her in too strong a grip on her. The person holding her was breathing heavily as they fought against one another and she was pulled further into the trees.

"Stop struggling, it'll be easier for you if you do." a male voice spat under his breath, landing a blow to her head, causing a wave of dizziness to wash over her.

He continued pulling her, with less resistance now that she was unsure of herself until they were deep into the cover of the trees. He stopped and Leila struggled against him once more, trying to reach for her wand, but he tightened his hold on her gripping her so that she could only barely see in front of her. Then she heard another voice, this one female, and saw a wand in a woman's hand with violently pink polished nails whirl through the air, and with an angrily muttered "stupefy" Leila blacked out.

At the Potter's, James and the rest of his family was eating breakfast. James got up to grab a plate of pancakes and dropped the plate in shock, scattering pancakes everywhere. He tore at his throat where the dog tag lie, ripping it off himself as it burned into his skin.


	18. Through the Looking Glass

_- Previously -_

_ At the Potter's, James and the rest of his family was eating breakfast. James got up to grab a plate of pancakes and dropped the plate in shock, scattering pancakes everywhere. He tore at his throat where the dog tag lie, ripping it off himself as it burned into his skin._

"James!" Albus said shocked as he stepped over the pieces of what was once a plate.

Harry and Ginny had stood up immediately wands drawn, and were now looking at their eldest with shocked looks on their faces. Realizing that there wasn't any immediate danger, Harry lowered his wand, while Ginny cleared up the mess that had been made.

"James?" Harry tried, but couldn't get through to him, as James continued to stare at the dog tags that were glowing on the countertop where he had dropped them.

"James…" Harry tried again pressing a palm onto James' shoulder, Harry steered his son into a chair at the table before turning back to the dog tags.

"I wouldn't…" Ginny started, but Harry had already reached for the necklace.

Searing heat met his hands when he touched it, and he quickly dropped it again. Ginny levitated the necklace over to the table, letting it touch down in front of James.

As soon as he saw his dog tags James muttered, "She's hurt, something happened, she's in danger."

How do you know?" Ginny tried, but James' eyes did not leave the dog tags, and he continued to repeat, "she's hurt, something happened, she's in danger."

"We need Mione," Harry said rushing over to floo-call Hermione and Ron, "…and Nathan." he added sadly.

James had not moved from his chair in the hours that followed even while people poured into the Potter's kitchen. The rest of their group of friends sat around the table, no one talking but simply staring sadly ahead. Teddy joined them with Victore, placing a hand on James' shoulder to give him his support. Bethan looked completely devastated unsure as to what to do or say, Marcus sat beside her holding her hand in his a myriad of emotions evident on his face. Rose, Calla and Penny were gathered together opposite the other three, Fred leaning against a wall arms crossed. None spoke; no one could find the words to articulate what they were feeling.

Harry watched his son and his friends try to cope together before joining Nathan and the rest of the adults in the living room. Nathan looked decidedly broken, but clear on his face was a look of determined anger to solve the problems in front of them. Harry looked around at the group, most of whom had been part of the Order, all of which were important figures in his life and the lives of his children, and all of them looked as angry and confused as he was.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked looking to Harry.

"I don't know." Harry replied sadly, "Mione we need to know what this connection does, how it works and what can be done with it."

Hermione nodded and summoned a stack of ancient books over to herself, beginning to search through them for the information they needed.  
"She made this so easy, stupid bitch." the woman's voice cackled.

"It was rather perfect that she walked right into it." the man murmured.

They were seated in a rather opulent drawing room, draped in green and silver. The woman was lounging on a black couch with green and silver striped pillows examining her violently pink nails. Her flowing dark hair pulled over her shoulder, her black skinny jeans and silver top matching the decor. The man on the other hand stood facing the fire, his black tee-shirt emphasizing his heavily muscled body and his build imposing as he scowled at the form in the corner.

"Shame she's not coherent there's a few things I'd like to make plain to her." the girl spat.

"Must not be hasty, Davis…passed out she's less trouble."

"Well then Mr Moody…" Melinda replied fluffing one of her pillows, "I know you have your reasons as well, don't tell me you wouldn't like to tell her what's what."

"Davis...you're pathetic." the man mumbled, tossing back his drink before going to pour another from the mini bar, casting yet another glance at Leila laying slumped in the corner of the room, her hands and feet bound in magical ropes.

Leila's mind swam, decidedly groggy and confused, a blur of images flashed through her mind as her head throbbed and the binds on her wrists and ankles scraped at her skin. A mixed jumble of images flashed through her brain: the animagus lions, the ring and locket, the girls, her father, James and finally the figure of her mother.

A wafting scent of lilies and fresh air blew towards her as the image in front of her eyes began to clear and she realized that somehow she stood in a field surrounded by tiger lily flowers in sunset colors. She looked down and saw she was dressed in a pale yellow dress of a frothy fabric and her feet were bare. Looking around her she saw that the field seemed to go on endlessly and there was a warm sun shining down upon her, she looked at her arms noticing that she seemed to have a sunny glow herself and that a sense of calm was spreading from her fingertips into her heart.

"Leila..." an ethereal voice called from behind her, "Leila..."

Leila turned and saw a woman with deep red hair, flowing as though wind blew through it though there was no breeze, approaching her. She had a glow about her making her seem not quite real and yet she was somehow solid.

"Mum?" Leila breathed.

"Hello darling." Haley responded coming closer to her and pulling her into a hug, when they pulled apart "you're all grown up now aren't you."

Leila hugged her mother back, breathing in the smell of the flowers on her skin, "what is this place?"

"It is an imagination, a place of healing and calm. You dreamt this place dearest."

"So you aren't real either?" Leila asked in a whisper.

"No sweetheart, I am but a memory conjured in a time of need."

"Oh," Leila murmured, and together they sat down amongst the blooming lilies.

"Do not be sad, I am always there when you need me. You have grown up so well Leila and I am so proud of you. But we do not have long here, it is not a place to stay in darling, you will have to return."

"What happened to me?"

"Right now your body is in an unconscious state, bad people have taken you away from those who love you."

"Right the man in the woods." Leila nodded

"Precisely, you must help those who love you to find you. Use your bond to call for James, he will answer." Haley said

"The bond?" Leila asked confused.

"It is an ancient magic, based deeply in love. You may not know it or admit it to yourselves yet but your love is one for the ages. This love will save you both." Haley responded.

"Save us?" Leila asked

"Yes dearest, that bond and your love for James is what finally brought you from your grief, your misery over me. Do not grieve for me, I am happy, I am here. Believe in your love Leila, it is your greatest strength and it will save you. I am so very proud of the young woman you have become."

"Mum..." Leila murmured, and she sunk into her mother's side wrapping herself into a hug.

The glow around Haley began to strengthen as she began to shimmer in the sunlight of the magical place.

"Our time is almost up, use your bond dearest...you have chosen so well..." Haley picked a lily and placed in behind Leila's ear, "believe in your love Leila, and return to those who love you...return to James."

The glow surrounding Haley surged and flashed out in a surge of light and comforting heat over Leila, leaving her alone in the lily field. Leila hugged her arms about herself, sighing at the loss of her mother once again. She pulled the lily from her hair and looked at it, lily's reminded her so much of her mother, she had always loved them, surrounded herself with them on her tour bus and in her dressing rooms so much so that she always seemed to carry the scent of lilies on her person. Looking at the lily Leila realized that she still wore the ring and locket James had given her, thinking of James and of her mother's advice she grasped the locket and began to focus on trying to return to those she loved.

The Potter household was in an uproar as people moved about from place to place discussing strategy, suspects and many other aspects of the situation. Hermione sat in a corner of the living room surrounded on all sides by thick ancient volumes as she scanned over the information searching for something that might be useful. Molly was puttering around the kitchen, calming her nerves in the only way she knew how, by cooking and preparing food for others.

James and the rest still remained around the table in the kitchen, though now each had a plate of food in front of them, and Ginny was urging James to eat, though he refused to listen, simply sat listless in his chair.

Suddenly a wave of calm washed over him, and he suddenly looked up for the first time since the pendant had burned into his skin and reached his hand to the center of the table where the dog tags had lay since he threw them off. Picking them up he felt a comforting pulsing warmth coming from them, not a violent heat like before but a steady thrumming like a heartbeat.

"James..." Ginny tried again, staring wary at her eldest son.

"Buddy?" Fred tried, and Teddy squeezed James' shoulder, "you ok? What's going on?"

But James did not respond, he simply ducked his head and replaced the chain around his neck. Taking a deep breath he felt the heartbeat thrumming from the pendant and began to raise his head to look at his friends and family surrounding him.

As soon as his eyes made contact with his grandma Molly by the stove, an ethereal voice echoed through the house calling, "James" and he promptly passed into unconsciousness.

"James!" Ginny yelled, causing Harry to come running from the living room.

James was in a strange place, a place with a strange glow about it, the glow cleared and James saw that he stood in a large field of tiger lilies, Leila's favourite flower. Amazed he realized that she stood in front of him and he rushed towards her pulling her into his arms.

"You're all right!" he breathed into her hair.

"Not exactly," Leila responded.

"How do you mean?" James asked pulling back and cupping her face in his hands.

"There's something wrong...I don't even know where we are...and my head...I feel lightheaded and queasy. There's definitely something wrong James, I was just out for a jog and now..."

James sighed pulling her back into his embrace, simply holding her makes her seem more real to him, it gives him hope. And he is concentrating so much that he nearly misses her next words.

"I saw my mum..."


	19. Need You Now

_Previously:_

_ James sighed pulling her back into his embrace, simply holding her makes her seem more real to him, it gives him hope. And he is concentrating so much that he nearly misses her next words._

"_I saw my mum..."_

"You what?" James asked unsure that he had heard her correctly.

"My mum, I saw her, she kind of appeared to here...gave me some advice, she told me about the bond."

"Okay? Then how did I get here?" James asked, clearly still a little lost.

"I brought you here..."

"You? Wait, what?"

"I brought you here, I think. The bond, I concentrated on you and you appeared. My Mum said to trust in you and believe in the bond."

"The bond did this?" James asked gesturing around him to the fields of lily flowers, not unlike the fields from their animagus dream.

Leila nodded, "I need you to find me James, I need you to save me..."

"Lei of course I want to find you, I just don't know how."

"Maybe the bond can help us? Like a tracking spell? I don't know James...I just know that I'm unconscious right now and I've probably been that way for a while."

"Okay what did you see before you passed out?" James asked, his mind finally kicking into gear, after all he wasn't the son of Harry Potter for nothing.

"I was in the park, by the edge with the trees...and a someone grabbed me from behind while another person disarmed me."

James nodded, prodding her to continue.

"Then pink? No that can't be right...No, no that's it, pink nails, violently pink nails on my wand and a shout of stupefy."

"Pink nails?" James asked confused.

"Yes pink nails, violently pink nails..." Leila confirmed equally as confused.

"Who wears pink nail polish?" James asked, causing Leila to shrug.

The Potter household was in uproar, most of the inhabitants had come to surround James, though none dared to move him. Hermione was the only one who had remained in the living room surrounded by piles and piles of heavy, dusty books frantically searching through them for something useful. Harry and Ginny stood with Nathan in the doorway, hands clasped together for support as they watched their eldest son's prone figure at the table.

"What do we do?" Ron asked watching his nephew.

"I don't know...I just don't know." Harry said

"James the bond should help you find me," Leila said noting that she had begun feeling as though she were being pulled away, "focus on me, find me and help me."

"Of course Lei, the entire auror department is looking for you; we will bring you back to us. Back to me."

"I must be waking up...so I guess our time is over, I love you James."

"Love you too pretty girl, I will find you."

He faded out of the meadow and Leila was given one last look around and a burst of warm light before the meadow faded out and she was surrounded by the darkness of closed eyes.

James' body began to stir as he came to once more; slowly he opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light of the kitchen. Ginny rushed to him, grasping his face and forcing him to look at her, trying to ensure that he was all right.

"I'm fine mum." James said quietly, "where's aunt H?"

"Herms!" Harry called, the entire kitchen looking at James intently.

Hermione came running into the kitchen, an open book still in her hands, and was shuffled to James' side. Crouching beside him, they began a hushed conversation, and before long she rushed back into the other room and was heard flipping through pages at a very rapid pace. The others in the room watched the pair, only able to catch snippets of the conversation, with bated breath.

Before long Hermione and James finished their conversation and Hermione stood up with a small smile.

"She's ok." Hermione said, and the group let out the breath they were holding

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"I saw her." James answered.

"You saw her? How is that even possible?" Ginny asked flabbergasted.

"Their bond." Hermione replied calmly.

"Their what?" Fred exclaimed.

"James and Leila have a soul bond, effectively they are soul mates, and their acceptance of this fact has strengthened the bond to the point where they can protect each other with their magic even from great distances. James' love will heal her external wounds and because she needed reassurance she was able to pull him into her imaginations." Hermione answered.

"But this must be kept absolutely secret, if this information got into the wrong hands, for instance the hands of whoever has Leila now it would be disastrous. You must all swear to keep this information to yourselves and not speak of it to anyone." Nathan spoke with authority, some of the darkness fading from his eyes now that he knew his daughter was all right.

"We are still beginning to understand the intricacies of how the bond works, since the last two people known to be bonded were Lily and James Potter, though it can be tracked throughout the ages, many great witches and wizards are thought to have been bonded to each other, Merlin especially though his bond was rather controversial." Hermione continued.

"Morgana..." Professor McGonagall smirked.

"Indeed." Hermione replied sharing a small smile with her mentor.

"So how does this help us?" Bethan asked.

"I can use the bond to find her." James said plainly.

"It should work like a tracking spell." Hermione finished.

The entire group breathed a sigh of relief, highly relieved that there was something they could do to help Leila and that there was a way to get her back.

"It will still be difficult; we don't know where we're going or what exactly we are facing. We also do not want the press getting hold of this story, we need to be careful. You especially James since you are the one who will help her most." Nathan said, very much the auror, though his eyes betrayed him, he was clearly coming to realize that his daughter was growing up and was connected to someone else.

"We'll find her Nathan. Herms when can we be ready to go?" Harry said, clasping a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"That depends on James; we can't do anything until he knows Leila is conscious..." Hermione said, "that's how he passed out, she brought him into her imaginations, to heal her mind, and calm herself enough to fight back, she's probably not aware that it was a version of reality."

James had replaced his necklace around his neck, knowing that it strengthened the bond and gave him the ability to communicate with Leila more clearly. It was still pulsing warmly like a heartbeat, she was all right, though most likely not awake yet.

"What did you do to her Davis? She should have been awake long before now." Jacob Fogel spat angily, as he paced the lavish room.

"How should I know? I only stunned her; you're the one who grabbed her so roughly." Melinda spat back.

"Enough!" A deep voice interrupted their squabbling, "it matters not why she is not awake, and I am only concerned that she does awaken soon. She is of no use to me unconscious, inform me as soon as she does come to, or suffer my wrath."

Leila's head was pounding as she realized that she was all right, there were three other people in the room now, Fogel and Davis she recognized by the third voice she was unsure of. She dared not open her eyes, unsure as to what would happen to her if she did. The man's words echoed through her mind as she tried to place the voice. Her senses slowly returned to her, along with a throbbing from her left temple and the sensation of something warm and sticky running down her face.

She heard three sets of footsteps leave the room, and the door close behind them and breathed a sigh of relief. Trying not to move to much Leila cracked an eye to take a look at the room around her, it was lavishly decorated in silvers and greens, Slytherins she noted. Her muscles spasmed and she shifted trying to bring her body into a more comfortable position, only to find that her wrists and ankles had been tightly bound and huffed angrily. The locket she realised was pulsing calmly, in a soothing rhythm like a heartbeat and she realised that some of the pain in her muscles and head was receding.

Leila tried to use the bond to send to James, though the pounding of her head made it very uncomfortable.

_I'm all right, there's three voices. Davis and Fogel...someone else. My head hurts...I think I'm bleeding._

The Potter's kitchen had cleared out; Molly Weasley was bustling about making food for everyone. James had gone into the living room with his aunt to find a way to track using the bond, when his eyes glassed over and closed while he smiled replying to Leila's short and faltering message.

_I'm trying to find you; Hermione says the bond will heal you so just rest. I will be there soon, I love you._

Then haltingly he received a reply.

_Be safe...I...Love you._

Smiling he opened his eyes once more, "She's awake."


	20. Hold You In My Arms

_Previously:_

_Smiling he opened his eyes once more, "She's awake."_

"She's awake. Is she ok?" Nathan asked rushing over to stand beside the boy.

"She said her head was hurting and that she was uncomfortable, she might be bleeding but Aunt H said that the bond could help heal her?" James asked turning to his aunt.

"It could, but I don't know the consequences, because you aren't a trained healer James, and we don't want to cause any more damage should the spell backfire."

"But we can locate her?" Harry asked, grasping a concerned Nathan's shoulder.

"Most likely, if there are any wards then it may be difficult but we should be able to get an area." Hermione answered, "James have you learned locator charms yet? I know Flitwick usually doesn't cover it until the end of the year."

James shook his head, "No she's waiting until after break."

"Okay then well it's a fairly simple spell really, it just takes concentration, works a little bit like legillimens. But because of the bond you two have we're going to adapt it, you point your wand at your temple James and say locus amoris."

"Locus amoris?" James asked sceptical at turning his own wand against himself.

"Yes, loosely translated it means locate love. Love is a very powerful emotion, an emotion your family knows well; it is the reason for your being." Hermione confirmed, nodding to Harry as she spoke. "It's an ancient magic, but so is your bond. You will most likely feel a surge of emotions as your mind fills with the power of your bond, the books say that it is a potent experience and not one to be undertaken lightly, as it depends upon the bond of two people to work."

James nodded and stood, "I think I might like a little privacy for this then, I'm going up to my room, and I'll come down when I know."

Hermione nodded, though the others appeared a little sceptical about James leaving the room, Nathan especially looked like he would prefer it if he were in the room as this occurred.

When he left, Nathan spoke up, "how do we know this is the best way to go about this? James is only seventeen, no offence Harry, but how can we be sure he is capable enough to pull this off?"

"Nathan I know that you're worried, but the nature of this spell is supremely personal, James will most likely be thrown through a whirlwind of emotions, and reactions. Due to the nature of their relationship some of his reactions may be physical and I'm sure you can understand why he may not wish to experience those in front of so many people." Hermione replied in a discrete whisper, giving the man in question a pointed look.

"Ah," Nathan replied with a nod, "wait what do you mean the nature of their relationship?"

Hermione just shook her head at the over protective father that was coming out in Nathan, "you can worry about that when she gets back."

James climbed the stairs up to his room, noticing that his head was beginning to throb a little in time with the pulsations being emitted by his dog tag. He hoped that Leila's headache was beginning to go away as well. Crossing to his bed he picked up the photo that lay on his bedside table, a picture of the pair of them from his birthday his arm around her while they sat on the dock. His grandma Molly had taken it when they weren't looking with Arthur's muggle camera. It was probably the only picture of them that didn't move, but in a way it was his favourite because it captured that one moment in time, a moment he would give anything to relive with the girl who was in trouble.

"I will find you Lei just hold on, I will find you."

Sighing he lay back on his bed, grasping for his wand, he pointed it at his temple, the other hand still holding the framed photo and said "Locus amoris"

Suddenly the room around him faded from view as image after image flashed through his mind, reliving the times they had spent together. He and Leila on the dock at his birthday, laughing and splashing each other, jumping into the water with her and the romantic kiss against the raft. Walking along the beach in the summer hand in hand as the waves washed over their feet. Lounging cuddled together on the train surrounded by all of their friends. Smiling and laughing with their friends in the common room as Leila showed Fred how to correctly transfigure a bunny into slippers. Leila onstage at Halloween and then again at Christmas, clearly at home in front of the crowd in the role her mother had loved so much. Studying together on their window seat, as she helped him to understand the method behind a charm. Waking up with her in his bed, wrapped firmly around him after a long night where they both needed each other. And finally the night they spent together in his dorm room before break, where he knew she was the one he wanted to be with and they gave themselves to each other wholly.

James found himself panting in the bed as his erection grew and his jeans became uncomfortably tight as their nights together replayed in his mind. But as quickly as the images had come they faded away and James felt as though he were flying through space, to a manor house deep in a dark wood, he hurtled through a wrought iron gate and into the home to a dark room with a fireplace. He continued into the room, as though he were floating, to where a figure lay huddled in the corner, he reached out a hand and tipped her face to his, noticing the sticky red blood that had trickled down her cheek from a small cut above her eye. "Leila" he said but she didn't seem to hear him, let alone see him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered "I'm coming, I will find you." before the room began to fade out again, and he was looking at the gates trying to make out any distinguishing features, before once again coming to in his room.

Leila lay uncomfortably twisted on the floor of the room, but her vision was getting clearer as the pounding in her brain subsided, smiling she thought it must be James' work. She twisted trying to get free from the knots at her back, and though she loosened them they would come free, "magic" she thought wishing she still had her wand. Giving up on working herself free she looked around the room, taking in the lush carpets and the fireplace, but also noticing that the room seemed under kept, dusty and generally threadbare as though no one had come in for months or years.

Leila was pondering this fact, trying to figure it out so that perhaps she would have a better idea of where she was, but the room had no real distinguishing features. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling come over her and was plunged into vivid snapshots of her relationship with James, unsure as to what was happening she simply allowed the images to overwhelm her and watched as her relationship unfolded in front of her. When the images faded away she lay with a vibrant blush on her face and a definite wish to see James as soon as possible so that they could relive as many moments as possible. As the room she was in came back into focus she felt a strange energy surround her, a calm, as though James was there with her in the room, then as the feeling was fading away she heard like an echo "I'm coming I will find you."

Whirling she looked around the room, sure that James had been with her in the room, but unfortunately she saw no one, she sighed and relaxed once more, drifting off in hopes that a little rest would help the headache she still felt throbbing in her temples.

James took a few moments to calm himself down before replacing the photo on his bedside table and going back down to the kitchen where everyone was still waiting. Ginny and Molly were laying food out on the table for dinner. "I found her" he said in an exhausted voice, slumping down in his chair, "she's at Davis manor."

"Good, James get some sleep, we'll make a plan but you're going to need your energy." her ions replied looking pleased at her nephew for accomplishing the spell.

"Eat something sweetheart and then off to bed, leave it to us." Ginny said passing James a heavily piled plate of food.

James just nodded and dug in, his eyes drooping as he ate. As soon as he finished Ginny shooed him up to bed, nodding to the rest of the young people to go up to sleep as well.

"We'll sort this out." Harry said patting his son's shoulder as he passed.


	21. Memory

_Previously:__  
__"We'll sort this out." Harry said patting his son's shoulder as he passed._

Harry paced in the kitchen after his son returned to his bedroom, and the others had filed out to find sleeping spots of their own. Ron and Nathan remained in the kitchen watching Harry, while Hermione was hidden behind a pile of books.

"Why would they take her?" Nathan asked, his face buried in his hands.

"Davis...he holds a grudge against Harry, and his daughter...well she has a thing for James." Ron supplied

"So Leila is the way to get to both of them...can't hurt Harry so you hurt his son." Nathan murmured.

"Exactly." Harry answered.

"You know Potter, I'm starting to seriously consider the sanity of being friends with you..." Nathan replied shaking his head.

"Don't worry mate, we've been saying that for years," Ron said gesturing to himself and Hermione, "and we've made it through, Harry's saving people thing helps improve that situation a little."

Nathan smiled wryly at Ron, and turning to Harry asked, "well what's to be done? We need to get her out of there."

"Davis manor is heavily warded, and individual rooms are warded to provide protection for the residents, so if we go barging in there we won't find anything." Hermione mentioned over the top of her book, "we need to break the wards without them noticing if we want to be sure of finding her."

"That could take days!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I know..." Hermione replied sadly returning to her reading.

"Ron call in Bill and Fleur and see if they can enlist some other curse breakers, we need to try and keep this thing quiet for now. The last thing we need is the press getting ahold of this and giving them a chance to adapt their plans." Harry said, a look of determination finally gracing his face. "Mi, you're the best with spells, but we need more people to do this quickly, get McGonagall and Flitwick and any other of the professors you think might be able to help."

"Of course, but actually Harry I think James might be the best to help us." Hermione replied.

"How do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"The bond." Hermione answered, "their soul bond is a piece of ancient magic, it is capable of overcoming anything that may be keeping the pair apart. James should be able to break the wards himself, using the bond. What concerns me if how we'll deal with the Davis' and if Leila's magic is up to that kind of task. It would take both of their magics to accomplish it, and if she's injured in some way her magic and the magic of the bond will be trying to heal her first. We need James to give us the details about what she looked like, how she acted and if he might know where she is in the Davis manor. The locator spell should have given him an idea, but we need more specifics, he needs to do it again and focus on the location, as well as Leila herself, to give us a better idea of where to break the wards."

"We can't do that until morning, James is wiped from the last spell and the bond working overtime." Harry replied.

"Some sleep will do us all some good, then we can attack the problem with fresh minds in the morning. Send out the owls telling the people to meet us in the morning to help." Hermione finished.

"I know you want her back Nate, but we need to get her back safely." Harry said pressing the man on the shoulder in support.

"I know...Lei's strong, and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt because we did something sloppily. Let's turn in." Nathan answered, standing to climb the stairs to his guest room.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Leila groaned, her head was swimming and no matter what she did she couldn't get the bindings on her hands and feet loose.

"Ah your awake," a dark voice came from the other side of the room, "good."

"What do you want with me?" Leila spat, holding back a wave of nausea as she moved.

"Ah that would be telling now wouldn't it..however my dear, rest assured that you are vital to this plan." the voice said.

Leila groaned again as the rope caught against her skin burning on a cut. "It won't work you know." she said quietly.

"What won't?" the voice said, now angry.

"Whatever it is your planning. I mean clearly it involves either my dad, James or Mr Potter. I'm no fool."

"What is your point exactly?" The voice said menacingly, moving closer.

"That they will prevail, if you're trying to make some big spectacle out of how the auror office is failing under Potter or whatever, it won't work...they will outsmart you."

"And if it wasn't Potter or your father that I was out to get?" the voice said as he moved into the small sliver of light so Leila could see his face.

"Dean...but...what..." Leila breathed, her eyes moving wildly around the room for some kind of help.

"That's right," Dean said smirking down at her, "didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you?" Then he kicked her head and knocked her out once more.


	22. We Belong

_Previously:_  
_"That's right," Dean said smirking down at her, "didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you?" Then he kicked her head and knocked her out once more._

James made it upstairs when the bond overwhelmed him and he passed out in the hallway with a loud thump.

Those in the kitchen whirled rapidly as Ginny ran from the kitchen and up the stairs gasping when she saw James laying prone on the floor. "James!" She gasped, "Harry! Ron! Nathan! Get up here something's happened." she yelled down to the kitchen.

Harry took the stairs two at a time up to his son, leaning over his body and checking him over for signs of life. "He's breathing...let's get him to his room." nodding to Ron and Nathan who helped pick him up and maneuver him into the room.

The others had poked their heads out into the hallway when they heard James fall, and all the teens were very clearly concerned about their friend. Hermione turned to her nephew's friends and frowned "Get some rest, I have a feeling that in the next few days we'll need it." then followed her husband into James' room.

"Mi?" Harry asked as he stood behind Ginny, his hands resting on her shoulders as she held her son's hand.

"I don't know Harry, I just don't know. It must be the bond, something has clearly happened to Leila and her body and magic can't handle it so it has sent it over to James. We just have to wait it out, James isn't injured so he should pull out of it quickly. But if we were to attempt the locator spell again too soon, it could wipe out both of their magics and then who know's what might happen." Hermione watched her nephew's labored breathing for once in her life completely unsure of the outcome.

"James?" Leila's voice called softly.

"Lei..." James shot up and cradled the red haired girl into his arms, pulling her in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart they looked around, they were in what appeared to be a light and cloudy space, almost like a castle made of clouds. "Where are we?" Leila breathed, "It's beautiful..."

"Well last time we were in a place of your dreams, but I've never dreamed of a place like this. Have you?"

Leila shook her head and stood up taking in the white grecian style dress she wore and James' white shirt and pants, both were barefoot and the ground underneath her both looked and felt like the clouds it appeared to be made of.

"I see you have yet to discover where you are." An ethereal voice echoed from behind them, Leila grasped James' hand and the pair turned to be faced with two of the most beautiful people they had ever seen.

The pair sat hands clasped together as they sat side by side on gilded throne-like chairs. They were too beautiful to be real and seemed to glow with the possibility of magic and the love they so clearly shared.

"We are the first bonded, and it is our magic that flows through your bond, it is our magic you will need to call upon to get out of this trouble." the woman continued.

"Your Morgana aren't you?" Leila asked a tentative smile growing on her face as the woman nodded, "and you must be Merlin." The man nodded.

"What Morgana and Merlin? Lei are you serious?" James asked confused.

"Of course I'm serious James, did you never read the books your aunt dredged up for us on the bond? Merlin and Morgana were the first soul bond ever recorded, it was their love despite their positions in society that caused the soul bond to be formed." Leila rolled her eyes at her lover, and laughed as Merlin's eyes sparkled with mirth as he watched the pair.

"This is the castle of the phoenixes, we have called you here to introduce you to the phoenixes who have been looking over you. Their magic will aid you on your path, it will bring you back together." Merlin said a smile gracing his face at the similarities the two young people shared with himself and his love.

"Phoenixes? Really" James breathed.

"Yes James, phoenixes." Merlin smiled.

Fire flashed above the seated pair's heads and a phoenix landed on each of their shoulders trilling lightly, the song enthralling them all as it spoke to them, "hello young James, beautiful Leila," the male Phoenix trilled, " I am Canicus, my mate Celosia and I have been chosen as your protectors."

"Protectors?" Leila asked hesitantly.

"Protectors and teachers," Celosia trilled, "there is much you can and must learn about your bond. But first we need to get you out of captivity Leila, and we cannot do this while your magic is being drained by injuries."

"Celosia is going to join you Leila, as she is bonded to your magical energy, and she will heal your wounds. James I will be joining you, and we will concentrate your magical energies to bring the pair of you together. You will need to prepare your families to follow you so that the culprit can be apprehended." Canicus continued.

Leila shivered as a trickle of what felt like water ran down her back, "he's trying to wake me...James please hurry...I don't know what Dean will do..." Leila disappeared and Celosia quickly followed with a flash of fire.

"We must move quickly." Canicus said to James, perching himself on his shoulder and man and phoenix disappeared together in a flash of fire.

Merlin and Morgana had watched the exchange between the couple and the phoenixes with amusement, after they left they turned to each other with matching smirks on their faces.

"Well..." Morgana murmured.

"Indeed my love indeed, not even surprised by the phoenixes..." Merlin replied his smirk growing into a smile.

Morgana chuckled, "nor our presence really. they were more in awe."

"Much like we were upon our introduction to the council room. We shall have to visit our progeny's soon. There is much that needs be done." Merlin agreed.

"Nothing can be done until Leila is rescued from that place...why is it that one must always be captured? It's not as fun as you may think." Morgana replied.

"Oh come my love, we got you back eventually..." Merlin replied with a laugh and taking Morgana's hand the pair left the council hall to prepare for their return to the mortal world.

James came to with a flash of fire as he felt the weight of the phoenix on his chest.

"James, they will not be able to understand me...you will need to interpret." Canicus trilled.

James nodded and rose from his bed, his head swimming.

"Ah yes the aftereffects of the bond will be effecting you as well," Canicus said, then let out a great healing trill and James felt his head begin to settle.

"Thank you." James stood and walked down the stairs, Canicus perched on his shoulder, barely registering that it was already morning. He walked into the kitchen, to find it full of people, bustling around and trying to make plans.

"James! Oh thank heaven's you're all right." Ginny exclaimed.

"Is that a phoenix?" Fred asked, "I'm not dreaming right, that's a phoenix on his shoulder right?"

James chuckled, "This is Canicus, my phoenix."

"Your...phoenix...what?" Marcus stumbled over his words.

"My phoenix...apparently it's a bonus of the bond. Leila has one too, and they have a plan to get her out of the manor." James continued.

"Remind them of Merlin and Morgana, they will be taking on corporeal form soon and will need a place to stay." Canicus trilled.

"Oh and Dad we'll be having a few extra house-guests." James finished as the air on either side of him began to shimmer and Merlin and Morgana came into form, "this is Merlin and his soul mate Morgana."

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder.  
We belong to the sounds of the words we have both fallen under.  
Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better.  
We belong, we belong together._

We Belong – Everly

**A/N  
Super sorry about the slow updates! School has been kicking my ass..but I hope you enjoy!**


	23. Fallen from the Sky

_Previously:  
"Oh and Dad we'll be having a few extra house-guests." James finished as the air on either side of him began to shimmer and Merlin and Morgana came into form, "this is Merlin and his soul mate Morgana."_

Leila came to slowly in the manor house, wary of her surroundings and keeping watch for Dean. A weight on her arm told her that Celosia had taken her perch beside her and was watching over her.

"Leila we will need to heal your wounds quickly so that I can be out of sight when that monster comes back." Celosia trilled.

Leila nodded, though her head swam at that simple movement, and moved so Celosia had access to the wound on her head. The phoenix trilled softly as it cried over her, the tears falling to the wound and healing it.

"They won't hear you will they?" Leila asked, as footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Not in this case, phoenixes have many abilities; feigning invisibility is one of them. We are only seen by those we choose." Celosia replied.

The footsteps drew closer, and Leila braced herself for what was surely to come, as Dean came thundering through the door.

"Who were you talking to?" he bellowed.

"No one. Who would I have to speak to in this wretched place?" Leila spat back.

"Fighting words, but you know how much I like a fighter...the spirit in you...you remember I love it when you tell me to stop. I know you don't mean it." Dean said as he approached her, eyeing her like a tiger does its prey.

"Do you think that makes you stronger?" Leila asked her voice strong though she was shaking inside.

"Oh little girl, you don't know the half of it." He replied.

"It doesn't make you stronger or better Dean. It makes you weak, weak and sad...preying on innocent girls. You didn't have to force me you know. I would have willingly given myself to you...I just wanted it to mean something more than a drunk hookup at a party." Leila said rolling to sit on her knees. "All you had to do was ask me nicely, to treat me the way you'd been treating me our whole relationship."

"See I knew you wanted it..." Dean said, then he grabbed her by the hair and forced her head back kissing her fiercely.

"Dean! No!...Dean! Stop!" Leila protested, thrashing her head back and forth despite the pain. "I don't want it to be like that. We deserve better...I want to be able to touch you, to feel you."

"Like I'm going to believe that...you wretched little bitch...think I don't know what you're trying to do." Dean spat, throwing her forward onto the floor.

Leila spat out the blood that collected on the impact, "That was unnecessary...You don't know how much I want you...baby I've missed you."

Dean's expression changed as Leila looked up at him with lust in her eyes, and he turned to her knots. "You best not be lying..."

Leila flexed her wrists as the bonds fell away, and sent a quick mental message to Celosia "prepare him Cel, I'm running soon." With a sly grin she raised her hands and ran them down the front of Dean's shirt, grasping hold and pulling him closer.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time.." Leila pulled him in and sent a wave of magical energy surging through Dean, effectively immobilizing him. "Just an FYI jackass, when a girl says no, she means it." Kicking him in the face to knock him out Leila turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Fire flashed above James' head as a second phoenix landed on his shoulder, trilling a message as the room looked around in awe and confusion. Ginny was bustling about in the kitchen trying to fix tea or something for Merlin and Morgana though they had refused it when offered.

"Is that a second phoenix? I'm seriously seeing two phoenixes right now right?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Leila's...this is Celosia...now shut it, she's passing along a message and I need to concentrate." James said holding a hand up to stop the flow of words.

"She is awake and moving to escape...she asks your forgiveness for what she's having to do to get there but we need to move now to meet her and get her out. I will flash you to the location." Celosia trilled.

"Dad, Nathan, Uncle Ron...we need to move now! Celosia will flash us to the manor house Leila is being held in...She's working to escape, and we need to be there to capture the bastards who have her." James said his voice calm and collected.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed at his language.

"Sorry Mum...but seriously guys grab hold we need to move NOW!" James said, shaking his head at his mother.

The men grabbed hold of Celosia's tail and in a flash of fire they were out of the kitchen and arriving in a secluded wood. When the men released her Celosia flew ahead through the woods, guiding them to the edge where they could easily see the house.

"James you must embrace the bond, it will enable you to break the wards." Merlin said as he materialized beside them.

"But Leila...Canicus said that the bond needed time or it would overwhelm her magic." James replied hesitant, but clearly not surprised that the ancient man had accompanied them.

"The bond will embrace this kind of magic...it is being used to save your partner...it will key into your magical signatures and force the wards down." Morgana spoke from James' other side, "it will guide her to you James. You must trust in your bond."

James nodded and steeled himself, and called out in his mind for Leila, reaching through the bond to her. An image formed in his mind of Leila pressed against a wall in the manor breathing heavily. "Babe.." James spoke, "I need you to guide me, through the bond...Merlin says that the bond can break the wards if we concentrate on it."

Leila nodded in James' vision, "whatever it takes to get me back to you..."

"Ok...one." James said

"Two.." replied Leila.

"Three..." finished James and the pair inhaled sharply as the bond surged forward between them, materializing in a faint gold light that smashed against the wards on either side breaking a hole in them large enough for the group to enter through, without setting off any sort of alarm system.

"Come to me baby." James whispered and broke the bond.

The group surged forwards onto the lawn as shouts began to be heard in the house and flashes of spell fire were seen through the windows.

"James!" Leila's scream echoed through the house as they barged through the doorway.

"Shut up you bitch." Came Melinda's sharp retort, followed by the echoing of a slap.

James pushed up the stairs and came face to face with Melinda standing over the crumbled form of Leila, wand pointing down at her prone body.

"Davis...I should have known." James said, turning the girl's attention away from Leila.

"Jamie..you didn't want me anymore." Melinda simpered turning away from Leila to face James, "You didn't even pay attention to me in class anymore."

"Melinda we went out once, and both agreed that the date could have gone better. You're a good friend, but I honestly don't see it going any further. I'm truly sorry if I made you think otherwise." James said soothingly slowly approaching the girl to try and get between her and Leila.

"No! You're lying..you wouldn't be saying this if she hadn't come here." Melinda shouted.

"Melinda...you know that's not true." James said calmly, having reached her and slowly trying to get around her, "I know this whole scheme wasn't your plan Melinda...you aren't this cruel."

"Dean...he...he said...he said we'd all get what we wanted...he said you'd take me back." Melinda cried.

"He lied to you Melinda, he told you what you wanted to hear so you'd do as he asked. It's ok though Melinda I understand, I do...but Leila doesn't deserve this and you know that."

"Jamie...I...I just wanted you back, the way I know we could be...we could be so good together." Melinda sobbed, confused tears running down her face.

James shook his head as he stood over Leila's form, "I don't think so Mel...Leila and I we have something special, it's beyond anything I could describe."

"You really love her?" Melinda asked a step above the stairwell where Harry and the others stood hidden.

"More than anything...we are bonded." James replied.

Melinda nodded, "if she...if she...I'm here Jamie...all I wanted was to make you happy...I could you know..."

"I'm sure you could if you really tried, but Leila and I are something else." James nodded to his father and they emerged from the shadows, taking the girl into custody. "Melinda, I want you to get some help...I want you to see someone ok? My Dad will make sure you see the very best."

Melinda nodded, helpless and confused.

"Now I need to know who else was involved and where I can find them." James continued.

"There's D..D...Dean and Fogel. Dean's back there somewhere...where she was kept..and Fogel..he left a while ago..don't know where he went." Melinda spoke forlornly.

"They're going to take you away now...don't fight it ok."

Again Melinda nodded her head and went willingly with Ron as he apparated away to headquarters.

James turned immediately to Leila who was still unconscious on the floor. "Baby I need you to wake up please..." but she did not move.

Harry and Nathan moved past the couple down the hallway to apprehend Dean, who was still immobile on the floor. They levitated him out of the room and back into the hallway where James was still trying to get Leila to wake.

"James just pick her up, and let's get out of here, we need to get him back into holding." Harry said.

James nodded and lifted Leila into his arms, and apparated away with a crack.

Nathan looked on sadly, before turning to the man floating between himself and Harry, "if she is in any way harmed I will see to it that you regret it you son of a bitch."

Together he and Harry grabbed hold of an arm and apparated out of the manor to headquarters.

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

James apparated into the Potter house foyer, "Mum!" he called down the hallway, as he moved into the living room and lay Leila down on one of the couches.

Ginny came running into the room, and gasped at the sight of Leila laying blood spattered on the couch. Then shaking her head she moved into healer mode and began to diagnose the girl. Hermione came through the door next, and moved to her godson, "James sit...you need to rest and the bond will heal you both."

James nodded and sat in the closest chair he could find, not once taking his eyes off Leila.

Merlin and Morgana materialized beside James, Morgana bent to look at James, "James she will be all right, you can feel it can't you...look inside yourself at the bond...you can feel it trying to heal her."

James' gaze did not turn away from Leila but he closed his eyes and looked inside himself to where the bond connected, he could see it pulsing, it was not broken.

"She has some bruising in her brain...James, you may need to call your phoenix...otherwise the swelling could spread and cause major damage that not even magic can reverse." Ginny said gently prompting her son to open his eyes.

Canicus and Celosia flamed into existence above James' shoulder, perching on either side of the chair. Celosia flew over to Leila and trilled softly.

"Tip her head back, and open her mouth Mum." James translated.

Ginny nodded and the phoenix trilled again, filling the room with warmth and a sense of healing as it cried tears which fell into Leila's waiting mouth.

She was slowly enveloped in a shimmering fiery colour and they watched as her bruising faded into a yellow and she began to stir. Celosia lifted off of Leila and flew back over to the chair James sat in.

Leila stirred and opened her eyes, "James..." she murmured. James shot over to kneel beside her.

"Hi..." Leila said bringing a hand up to stroke James' cheek, "I've missed you..." she said sleepily.

"Sleep baby...your body needs rest to heal." Leila nodded and curled over falling quickly to sleep.

James breathed a sigh of relief that she was ok, taking her hand in his as he too succumbed to sleep.

The others filed out of the room quietly, leaving the pair to their rest.

_The rules that follow the outed man  
The falling star, the way we are in love  
The rules that never ever multiply  
You must've fallen from the sky  
- Fallen From the Sky - Once - _


End file.
